Sunset In New York
by partners621
Summary: The next part in the Montana Universe finds Jamie and Eddie facing new challenges as a married couple. Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When they turned their phones back on, Eddie sent a text to Loretta to let the Jobmans know they were okay, then read a text from Frank telling them their baggage claim and that he and two very excited children awaiting their arrival. Eddie smiled, it would feel good to hold her babies again.

Jamie took both carryons and Eddie's hand as they walked down the jetway to the inside of the terminal. They saw Frank's imposing figure and his security team but heard the kids excited shouts of "Mommy!" "Daddy!" as they ran. Eddie dropped to her knees opening her arms to her babies. Both came in eager for a hug. Jamie stood back and watched, how could he have ever doubted Eddie was their mother…that this was their family, a unit of four souls entwined forever by law and by love.

"I missed you so much," Eddie cooed at her babies hugging them tight. Jamie smiled walking to Eddie's side wanting a turn.

"We miss Mommy," April said and held onto her tight. "We play at Grampa house..."

Smiling Jamie knelt down hugging her, "Yes you did and I bet you had fun at Grandpa's too."

"Yes," Max replied but his little arms were attached to his Mommom. Jamie took hugs and kisses from both kids then headed to the car to head for home. Their first time at home as one family.

Jamie smiled the whole way home, helping get the kids inside. Pausing in the doorway he scooped Eddie up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Jamie!" she squealed in surprise. "We've all been in the house a zillion times." Jamie kissed her lips, "But not today, today is special. Welcome home, Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie giggled, smiling and leaning in to meet his lips "I love you Mr. Reagan." She snuggled against his chest.

Jamie set Eddie on her feet and together they began to unpack and situate the kids. Max kept trailing them, not sure if they were going to go again, the two weeks had been just a bit long for the sensitive boy.

Max plopped down by the edge of their bed. "Mommom up.." He stated looking back at them.

"You want Mommom to hold you?" Eddie asked and picked Max up. "Mommom is here...did you go to piano?"

"I do piano, Mommom," Max settled on her lap moving his fingers like he was playing piano, eyes brightly looking at her.

"Good boy, you want to show Mommom what you learned? Let's go sing..." April was sitting with Jamie on the bed, learning her colors with her Daddy.

He smiled at their little girl, kissing her head. "Have fun buddy. Good girl April.." Jamie praised his daughter for correctly showing her colors.

Soon Jamie heard Max's little voice and his small hands plucking the keys of the piano...it felt so good to be home.

They settled into married life like two fish settling into water. They had both heard the term, in wedded bliss before, but they never experienced it until now. Jamie had been nervous about Eddie settling into life as a stay at home Mom, but she took to it as well. She liked being able to take the kids to their lessons and their half day of school, do the errands, visit with Mrs. Turner and Carlos…and be there for Jamie every night when he came home.

She was the last one to go to bed and the first one up, so it was odd when one morning, Jamie woke up at least an hour before Eddie. It was his day off, so he got the children up and fed before nudging Eddie. She was still in a dead sleep.

This happened a few more mornings, she would fall asleep like a rock after tucking the kids in and making love, and not wake up except to use the bathroom, that she did two or three times a night. Jamie was beginning to get a little worried, so after a week of this, he pressed it. "Do you think you should see a doctor about why you are so tired?" Jamie asked. "I know you do a lot around here, but when you were working you did twice as much and weren't this exhausted."

Eddie sighed and stretched, "I am tired, but I don't think it's anything serious. It's a big adjustment, don't worry about me okay?"

"I can't help but worry about you, Eddie," Jamie replied gently. "I love you and we're a team. If you aren't happy…

"I have never been happier in my life," Eddie assured him. "Truly I haven't. Now move over and let me…" The room spun slightly and Eddie smiled to herself. She could only remember feeling like this one other time in her life…but she wanted to make sure before she got Jamie's hopes up. She did hope she had a little stowaway from their honeymoon trip, she'd find out later today in much the same manner she learned about April…

Kara rang the bell with a variety of pregnancy tests for Eddie to take. "Are you sure? With April I remember you threw up a lot."

"I've been throwing up a little," Eddie replied. "Mostly when Jamie isn't at home though. I don't know, I just hope that's what it is, cause if it's not I'm like anemic or something." Eddie took the tests and peed on the first one.

Kara massaged her own rounded belly, "If you are pregnant, our babies will be really close in age, only about six months apart, just like Max and April. I hope, even if Luke decides he wants to go back west, that we'll stay best friends."

Luke had been talking about wanting to move back to Montana after the baby was born, over the next summer, but so far Kara wasn't committing one way or another.

"Jamie and I just bought a house there so we'll be there a lot," Eddie soothed. "Don't worry. If you do move back, we'll still see each other often. When we retire, or when he retires, since I already did that, we can be like the Ricardos and the Mertzs, only better looking."

Kara laughed, that's what she loved about her best friend. She loved that she could always make her laugh no matter what was happening around her. When Eddie went to check the first test, Kara made some herbal tea, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be alone in having to drink that stuff for too much longer.

Eddie stepped out of the bathroom after peeing on the second test, she had a big smile. She held up the test that indicated with two pink lines that she was indeed pregnant. "That's great! Are you taking the other two to be sure?"

"Yes, I just hope it's not like last time," Eddie sighed. 'The worry I went through, and now I realize why I did that. I had a feeling in my gut April was Jamie's baby and I let myself ignore it and get swept up in all the emotions that Tom was feeling. This time I need it to be right, I need it to be right from start to finish."

Kara nodded her agreement, "So if all those tests and your body agree, how are you going to tell him?"

The other two tests were positive as well. Eddie gave Kara the test with the two pink lines and the test with the greenish looking plus symbol to throw out in her house. She selected the one that declared her "pregnant" in big letters for Jamie to find. She hid the test in an old shoebox in their bedroom closet. Shoe boxes and closest both had special meaning for the couple. Once that was done, Eddie and Kara set about making up clues for Jamie to find.

"Let's do the final one first," Kara suggested. Kara spoke as she wrote down the clue, "Where do we love when we don't do it here? Not a room, but part of one… You think he'll figure it out?"

"He's like super genius man, he'll either get it quickly or overanalyze it to death," Eddie laughed. "I like that though. we'll stick that one on the bed. Now one to lead him to the bed…"

The two friends worked on the little notes most of the afternoon on the notes that held little clues for Jamie. Eddie decided to get subs for dinner so they were stored in the fridge and easy to access once Jamie got home and went on his scavenger hunt. Eddie sat the kids down and got on their level. "Mommom is going to play a very special game with Daddy,' she told them. "And I need your help so a when I say, the three of us are going to run and hide in the big closet in Mommom's room, under the special quilt and be really quiet until Daddy finds us, okay? Doesn't that sound like fun!"

"Yes, the mostest fun!" Max declared. "We be very quiet, April that means sssh…"

"I know, I'm a big girl now," April declared making Eddie smile.

"Let's go change our clothes and get ready for when Daddy comes, okay? Come on, let's do it!" Eddie was so excited about her news and the way she intended to tell Jamie. She knew he'd be just as happy as she was.

She stuck her post-it notes around the house, being careful with them so they would be intact later. She wanted to put them in the baby's book when they were finished, and start this new pregnancy off right.

There would be no heartache this time, no one would be left out. They would be a team from this day on, respecting that they each took part in making this new life. They would each take part helping it develop and grow into a fabulous little person just like the two little ones washing their hands and brushing their teeth before her.

When she heard Jamie's key in the door, Eddie took both kids by the hand and hid on the floor under a big fluffy blanket. Not one of them was able to keep a straight face, for the kids little giggles fed her own.

Jamie found the first of his scavenger hunt clues on the entry way table, where he would hang his keys and check the mail. The poem Eddie wrote made him smile, 'Welcome home my love, where could we be? You'll have to wait, and hunt, and see... look in the fridge for your next clue, don't overthink it... I have faith in you."

Jamie smiled. She did always have faith in him and always loved to trick and tease him. Jamie opened the fridge and attached to his bottle of cold brew coffee was another little note. This one on a pink sticky in a purple pen. "Max's favorite thing to play..."

Jamie thought of all the games Max loved. He pulled out all of the family games, he looked in the box where they kept their toys, he even looked in the back of the old Teddy Ruxpin that had belonged to Joe. Then it finally clicked, she didn't say Max's favorite toy, she said his favorite thing to play. "Of course!" Jamie smiled to himself. "The piano!"

Jamie was enjoying the game, and he ran to the piano. Sure enough, attached to the keys, was the next clue which simply read, "Meow Meow."

That clue was simple. Jamie remembered the days when he and April would play flashcards for hours and she would make the animal noises. He went to April's bedroom and on her dresser was the first set of flashcards they used together. Jamie opened the box, remembering her little voice calling out to him. Attached to the card with the kitty cat on it was the next clue. "Look in the left top desk drawer, in the secret compartment you think your lovely wife knows nothing about!"

"Leave it to you, Eddie!" Jamie laughed, knowing that he now had to come up with a new Christmas stash hiding place. She was the "ace" detective. Jamie opened the desk drawer and found the next note. This was fun, but the purpose of it was lost on him, so far. Jamie read the next clue, "We see you're still hunting, you've made it through, all with the help of each brilliant clue. Now turn to your right and head down the hall and in just two minutes you'll be getting a call."

Eddie heard Jamie's footsteps coming down the hallway. When they were just outside the bedroom, Eddie sent a text to Kara. She had been standing by for that for a few hours now. Kara quickly run Jamie's phone, "Hello."

Kara didn't even greet Jamie, just provided the clue as instructed then hung up. "We each have one and your color is red"

What did they each have one of that was color coded that way? Red…his was red…his toothbrush! At a sprint now, Jamie hurried to the bathroom, he was getting closer. He could feel it. On the bathroom sink, attached to the handle of his red toothbrush, was a little post-it that read, "Congratulations Sergeant Reagan! Only a few more steps to find your little family. This clue will take you to your favorite piece of furniture in the house.

Jamie went directly to their bed, that was where they loved, shared, cuddled their babies, it was his favorite place. Attached to his pillow was the next and final clue…"Where do we love when we don't do it here? Not a room, but part of one…Look in the box with the last little note…"

Jamie bit his lip, the closet. It had to be the closet.

Jamie opened the cloest door and stuck to a shoe box was a note saying, "Open me."

Jamie took the box down and opened the lid. He could hear the kids giggling underneath the blanket and Eddie urging them to be quiet. "But Mommom," he heard the loud whisper. Holding the lid, Jamie looked down and instead of shoes, was the positive pregnancy test.

Jamie felt his eyes well up, pregnant, Eddie had gone through this whole thing just to tell him about her news. It warmed Jamie's heart, now he played back as the kids and Eddie snickered under the pile of clothes. "Where could they be? Did they go out and out and forget to leave me a note? I'm going to miss them, I hope I can find them soon."

The children were laughing hysterically now, Jamie dropped down to his knees. "I think I'll wait for them right over here!" He broke out the tickles and pulled off the coverings.

"Daddy!" April called, overcome with giggles-while max sat up laughing.

"There they are!" Jamie smiled "There's my family!" Jamie put his arms around the children and met Eddie's eyes. They silently spoke to each other.

Both kids cuddled against his chest unable to stop giggling watched by Eddie smiling brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Max and April each clung to one of Jamie's legs, showing their Daddy how much they loved and missed him. Jamie's eyes met Eddie's and they both began to smile gently. Jamie reached out and cupped Eddie's cheek, for the moment the world disappeared, even the two giggling kids attached to his legs. Jamie opened his lips and softly kissed Eddie. They were pregnant! Pregnant! And this time he was going to get to be a part of that process with the woman he loved more than anything.

Their lips moved gently over each other, communicating everything with a soft and gentle kiss. There was so much promise there, so much hope for the future of this growing family. They'd talk more later, for now…

"You're happy?" Eddie asked making sure that this was in fact their mutual dream

Smiling Jamie kissed her softly "How can I not be? Look at this little family we have. I have you and two beautiful munchkins."

"Mommy got big sandwich!" April told Jamie. "I'm hungry!" Jamie laughed, "Like mother, like daughter, let's go eat..."

When Jamie and Eddie tucked the children in that night, they kissed their heads and gave them a little extra snuggle. It was an unspoken agreement they were going to keep the pregnancy a secret for at least a little while.

Jamie pulled Eddie against him, "I am so happy." He put his hand on her belly and rubbed it. "Hello, in there. I'm Daddy...and you are going to have the best Mommy, brother, and sister there is. I can't wait to meet you, even if you are only the size of a seed right now."

Eddie loved hearing him talk to their new future little one resting in his arms. "I'm so glad you're happy Jamie, I'm happy too being with you and having April and Max."

"This is different though, this is our experience from start to finish," Jamie replied. "You think this one got started in Montana?"

"Yeah maybe he or she did but I'm excited. I can't wait to meet them Jamie and raise our three kids..." she snuggled against him.

"Please let me know about the doctor, I don't want to miss a thing," Jamie whispered. "Not one precious second. What made you check? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling fine Jamie just I can't explain Kara told me to try a home test so I did," Eddie shrugged her shoulders

"Well I'm glad you did," Jamie smiled. "And the way you told me, I'll never forgot tonight. Not ever..." Jamie kissed Eddie's lips gently. "Is it safe for me to make love to my wife?"

Eddie snickered "It's fine Jamie." she-reached for his hands letting them rest against her waist then stomach eyes twinkling.

"Come home to me, Jamie,' Eddie whispered softly. "Come home to us…"

Their lips met with a gentle, yet fiery passion. They had many opportunities to make love since returning from Montana, yet tonight seemed even more special. Tonight, was not only a consummation of their love, but a celebration of new life.

Jamie moved over Eddie, his hands caressing her skin, touching her with a feather light strokes. She arched her back up so that they could kiss, meeting Jamie with as much urgency as she felt from his touch. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring him, tasting him. Tonight felt so different, he had always been the father of her child, through April, but to connect in this way, with the knowledge of their child growing inside of her, it was almost surreal.

Eddie pulled Jamie's tee shirt off and burrowed next to his chest. That was long since been one of her favorite places, curled to his chest, safe and secure.

Eddie's nightgown was slipped from her still slender body, revealing her body, it didn't show any changes just yet, Jamie couldn't wait until it did. He paused over the place where their child lay nestles under her heart and laid his cheek there. The emotion in Jamie's body and in his actions reached deeply into Eddie's heart, he was already so in love with this baby.

Eddie felt as if she was making love on a cloud, she'd never felt Jamie so gentle, not even when Connie had died or she'd been shot. He was almost reverent in his touch. Eddie held fast to him and urged him to increase the intensity just a bit.

Jamie felt Eddie's strong and limber legs lock around him and her deliberate thrusts urged him on. Jamie couldn't keep the control, not when his wife was writhing and needing him to fill her. He carefully checked to be sure she was truly ready, he didn't want to hurt her or their baby…not ever.

Eddie held Jamie's gaze, "It's okay, I need you so much. Please Jamie, fill me…Please…" Eddie ran her hands along his back and pulled him in close. Jamie arched his hips to meet hers as he pushed deep within her.

"I love you, Eddie," he whispered as he pressed home. "I love you so much…"

"Oh, Jamie…oh, you feel so good…take me home, my love…"

Jamie didn't need more encouragement than that, he thrust into Eddie's warm and welcoming center as she arched to meet him. Their eyes locked, and they connected not only physically, but emotionally, two lovers with a creation of that love growing between them, they had never been happier, not by a long shot.

"Thank you," Eddie smiled the following morning as she made breakfast. "My husband and I will see you then. Thank you."

Jamie put his bag down near the door and moved to kiss the back of Eddie's neck, "Good morning, Mrs. Reagan…good morning, Baby Reagan…"

Jamie was so happy, and that made Eddie even happier. "We have a doctor's appointment at 4:30pm next Wednesday to confirm this."

"Good, I'll make sure I'm off and able to be there. There's no way I'm going to miss that," Jamie replied. Max appeared in the doorway with his bear, "Mommom, hungry…"

"That is going to be something," Eddie replied. 'I think April will be okay, but Max…I'm worried about him. Hand him to me."

Eventually, Eddie wasn't going to be able to lift Max up and carry him around like she could the smaller, lighter April and that would surely upset the sensitive boy. Jamie scooped the boy up and handed him to his mother. Max gave Eddie a kiss, "Yummy eggies!" He saw the pan and smiled. Max had been thriving with Eddie as his mother, perhaps he would handle the news and transition okay.

Eddie put him in his booster chair and Jamie woke April up. They had a quick breakfast before Jamie headed off to the precinct. He would be barely able to contain his happiness, but it was Eddie's wish that they keep this under their hat until they saw the doctor. Just in case.

When Jamie worked Kara came over, "So, how did he take it?"

"Kara, I have never seen him so happy," Eddie gushed. "He talked to my belly twice already. He's over the moon about this. We see the doctor next week."

"Luke was too," Kara replied. "Over the moon, I mean and now we found out the baby is a boy…he's really excited."

"That's really good, I'm glad you're excited. We'll go shopping maybe next week and start on that nursey of yours." Eddie sipped her tea and watched the kids play. "Maxy, it's time to practice, we have music later. Play Mr. Toad for Aunt Kara…"

Max loved to perform and show off, he scampered to the piano and began to play.

Leaving the toys max got up hurrying to the piano trying to climb up by himself. He smiled as-Eddie lifted the piano cover allowing him to play. The song Mr. Toad was Full of Hops quickly morphed into a Mozart Piano Concerto as it began to play. "He just picks up that stuff," Eddie bragged. "I can't play that thing like that. He's a marvel. Good job Maxy!" Eddie was so proud.

Kara smiled watching him, "and he likes to play and practice. Are you going to keep doing it with him maybe he'll get into Julliard or somewhere?"

"Oh, that's is my dream," Eddie replied "But I think that secretly Jamie wants him to be a cop"

"Well I'm sure he'll pick what he wants to do it's still a long time away. That's great Max keep up the great work." Kara complimented.

Max got off the set and ran to his aunt, "bagel," he told her and started for the fridge. "Why that there?" He pointed to her belly.

"If it's okay with your mommy then sure ask mommy first. I have a baby growing inside me, he's right there, would you like to feel?" Kara came to his level taking Marx's hand to place gently on her stomach.

"No baby," Max replied. "No no baby, play Max and April. Bagel..."

Kara took his hands "I can play with you and April buddy it'll be harder for Aunt Kara but when he comes I'll need a big boy to help me."

"I big boy," Max smiled. "When he'll come out?" Eddie thanked God he didn't ask how at three.

"You are a big boy and a really big help I bet. He's still growing right now so it won't be for a little bit." Max smiled and went to the living room to get April. She looked at Kara and reached up while Eddie fixed each child a half bagel.

Kara headed for home to rest while Eddie dropped April at her playcare and took Max to his music. She liked to sit with him and listen so she could help him practice. His music teacher greeted them both with smiles and a firm handshake, taking Max in so they could get started. Eddie settled in to listen for what they worked on to reinforce at home. They did their scales, their fingering, and the little songs. After there was the Kinder music class for parents and kids.

A father brought in his little girl seeing Eddie out of his peripheral vision. "Hi there I don't remember seeing you here."

"Well, I've been here," Eddie replied. "This is my son Max." "Hi, Max. You are a cute little fellow, but don't look a whole lot like your Momma."

"He is a miniature of his father." Eddie told him turning to max with a smile.

"Mommom, sing..." Max smiled. "Sing a song...la la la..."

Eddie did singing in a soft, gentle voice holding Max's hand. He smiled clapping with one hand loving to hear his Mommom singing. The class started, and the children began singing in unison. Mick, the young, single father that first said hello to her kept watching her and Max. He was enjoying the music and how clear Max's voice was. When the hour long class was over, Mick smiled, "He had an angelic voice. Did he even miss a note?"

Eddie beamed her pride in Max, "Nope. He's got perfect pitch. We figured it out when he learned to sing a lullaby I sang to him as a baby. Your little one seems to love her music as well."

"Yes, she does, she'll sing all day every day if they let her," Mick laughed. "Won't you, pumpkin. Do you live around here?"

"We live in Queens, but my husband grew up in Bay Ridge so Brooklyn will always be like home," Eddie smiled. "You two have a nice day, will you be coming back to class?"

Mick smiled, "Definitely. We are new to the neighborhood, and I'm trying to make some friends for her and for me too. See you next class?"

Eddie nodded, Mick was friendly, but there was an heir of loneliness and sadness about him. "Sure thing, maybe I'll bring my little girl and they can all get acquainted." Eddie knew it was a good thing for the kids to socialize. "Enjoy the neighborhood, it's great!"

Mick waved as Eddie took Max's hand, "Ready to go get April."

"April!" max cheered missing his sister while they were apart.

She took a deep breath, taking max to the car so they could swing by and pick April up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter Three

"Eddie laughed when she told Jamie about making a new friend at music He was fine until he heard that it was a man named Mick and not a lady named…well, anything. "He's a nice guy," Eddie laughed as she sipped the herbal tea Jamie made "He's lonely, I don't think there's a wife in the picture, but the little girl is so adorable. She might be a nice little friend for Max and April."

"Jamie smiled, "I'm glad they are branching out." Jamie didn't get any red flags from Eddie, she seemed to like this person and felt comfortable entertaining a friendship with him and with their children. Eddie took Jamie's feet in her "How was work, you're quiet."

"I keep quiet at work because I'm afraid my happiness will spill out!" Jamie replied. "And tonight, sitting here with you, I'm just thinking how lucky I am."

"Eddie rubbed the underside of Jamie's bad foot, "Me too, we are both so blessed. And in eight months, we'll be on this couch with three of our babies sleeping, speaking of which, we need to get a bigger house."

"Jamie laughed, "I was thinking that too. We need a place that is our own here in New York as well as in Montana. There were a couple places in Bay Ridge and Brooklyn heights I thought we'd look at and decide if we want to finance or just buy it. Maybe next week after the doctor we can drive around and look?"

"Kara is going to keep the kids, so yeah that should work…it's all coming together, Jamie. It's all finally coming together…our life is perfect, Jamie. Perfect!"

"The day of the doctor's appointment found Kara babysitting for the kids since they hadn't let anyone in the family know just yet about the new Jamie treated Eddie to lunch at her favorite restaurant, then they went to her OBGYN to confirm and check the pregnancy.

"The waiting room was crowded but not packed easily letting them find seats while Jamie signed in sitting beside Eddie. Smiling at her he reached out and cupped her hand.

"How did Max do at his lesson today?" Jamie asked. He took April to the park while Eddie had Max at his piano private.

"He did all right in his lesson," Eddie replied.' But earlier he kept going off task, playing stuff he heard on TV again. His technique will suffer if he does that."

"Sighing Jamie held Eddie in his arms "He's only three we can help him focus on that. Did his teacher say anything?"

"No, he did it here this morning before we left. He doesn't do it at his lesson so it's hard for me to get her to see," Eddie replied. "I'm so proud of him when he does it but it's not going to help him long term. I know he's just three but..."

"Let's let him be little," Jamie told the worrying mother hen. "When he's five or six and has a better understanding, then maybe we can talk to him about staying on task. For now, let's just be impressed we have such a gifted little boy."

"Eddie accepted that comfort and quickly changed topics. "I can't believe we are doing this!" Eddie squealed. "I'm so excited, this will make it official." Jamie looked around with interest, he hadn't been welcome at Claudia's appointments.

"Women spread around the room some visibly showing, others early on reading magazines. Only Jamie and three other guys accompanied their wives.

"Mrs. Reagan," the nurse called'. "Can you give us a urine sample please, then we'll take you back to see the doctor?"

"Eddie took the container finding the bathroom while Jamie waited outside. She came out minutes after handing the sample over then following the nurse.

"Jamie stood next to Eddie and looked at the pictures on the wall of babies in varying stages of "Ours is microscopic still…but I still love him or her so much. I think it's another girl."

"It's way too soon to tell," Eddie replied. "But why do you think that?"

"I guess because I gave a girl the first time around, Danny gave boys, my Dad mostly boys, my Pop boys but the first time I gave it was a girl."

"As long as it's healthy," Eddie replied. "There's nothing that will change my happiness though. Nothing at all."

"The doctor came in with a huge smile, "How are you feeling Eddie? This test came back a nice, bright positive, I'm just going to check how far along you are."

"Eddie laid back on the table and held Jamie's hand. Neither one of them was totally sure when the baby was conceived but both of them hoped if not on their wedding night, it was at least during the two weeks in The doctor poked Eddie's still flat belly and completed a simple exam, "About six weeks," she smiled. "And hormonally, this is a very healthy pregnancy, this should be easier than it was with April."

"Eddie remembered her morning sickness with April and easy wasn't how she'd describe that. "Thank you, Doctor. We are so happy…" Eddie looked up at Jamie, he had tears running down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes and sniffled softly. Their foreheads touched, "I'm so happy, Eddie. I am so happy and I'm so glad that you will be the mother of my children, of our children, raising them…guiding them. I'm so happy."

"The doctor smiled, she saw Eddie and Jamie's look of love and emotion. Many of the couples she worked with were happy and in love, but this couple was special, they were different. They were clearly soulmates.

"Jamie helped Eddie off the table and they made her next appointment for 12 "We'll hear the heartbeat by then," Eddie reminded him.

"When do you want to tell the kids and the family?" Jamie asked.

"Eddie thought on that a minute, "Is it too selfish to keep it to ourselves for just a little while longer?"

"Not selfish at all," Jamie replied and kissed her head "Let's go pick up our kids and hug each other tight, and relish in this moment. Our baby…made on our honeymoon, close to or on the wedding night. It's our dream, Eddie. Our dream."

"Their night was They had ravioli and sauce and put the kids to bed just a touch They went on the computer and began to browse "I like the brownstone idea," Jamie replied. "It'll be enough rooms but not so many that it feels big. What are you thinking?"

"Same thing," Eddie replied. "And I think being closer to your dad is a good idea too. I feel terrible that he's alone over there so much. It would be different if he had a girlfriend, but…"

"Nope," Jamie shook his head. 'Bad visual. Very bad visual!"

"Eddie laughed, "Oh, look at that Look it has a bay window, I love bay windows, especially during the holidays because you can put an animated Santa inside. Have you seen those?"

"Yes, we had them when I was a kid." Jamie flagged that house for them to look at. "What about this one, it's three blocks from Dad."

"Yeah, that's nice, bay window again, can that be kind of a requirement?"span Eddie asked with big wide eyes.

"Jamie couldn't deny her when she looked like that. "Of course," Jamie replied. "Bay window is a requirement."

"They picked out three more houses and Jamie emailed their preferred realtor to show them the Eddie yawned and stretched. "I am tired, I was exhausted with April and it's no better this time around."

"Jamie held her close, "Shut your eyes, I'm right here, baby. I'm right here. We'll have the most beautiful baby to show for this. Shut your eyes…"

"Eddie yawned again and stretched, she shut her eyes and fell asleep in about five minutes. Jamie smiled, he promised himself he would pick up the slack with the kids and around the house, so that Eddie could grow their little one in comfort and peace. Jamie fell asleep holding onto Eddie, dreaming of their happy life and growing family.

"Eddie suffered from morning sickness and fatigue but bore it with a She took April to Mommy and me class, Max to his piano privates and kinder She took both kids to the park and the mall to ride the carousel, and she continued to befriend Mick.

"They sat together in class and talked about restaurants, the food the kids liked, books they read at night. Mick spoke of his wife's leaving him and their little girl in the middle of the night. Eddie teared up at the story, not even able to fathom ever leaving her "I can't imagine that. I'm sorry that happened to you, Mick," Eddie sympathized.

"Life happens for a reason," Mick replied. "I'm sure there is a reason this happened. There is a woman out there to love me and Ava like we should be loved," he offered a lovely smile.

"Eddie and Mick had lunch with their kids that day after she picked up The three children ate hot dogs while Eddie bit the bullet and joined Mick in a It was good for the baby.

"That Saturday, they were going to tell the kids about their new Eddie suggested a sundae party at home, to break the news to them. She was so worried about that…how they would handle the news.

"Jamie picked up the ice cream after his tour on Friday, all of their favorite flavors, including sprinkles, whipped cream and It would be a truly special memory.

"After pizza and salad, Jamie took out the lazy Susan and the sundae cups while Eddie kept the kids entertained in the living room. "Come on, Mommy and Daddy have a surprise," Eddie told them when Jamie let her know he was finished.

"Both kids were excited for a surprise and even more excited about the ice That was kept as a special "Okay, guys, listen to Mommom and Daddy," Eddie told them. April sat up intently but Max was diving into his ice cream. "Do you remember how we said that Aunt Kara has a baby in belly and it's going to be born and come out so that we can all love it and help it get to be a good little person?"

"They both nodded, but April was listening way more "Well," Jamie smiled. "Mommom is going to have a baby too, and that baby will live with us in our house and be your little brother or sister. Isn't that exciting?"

"Max nodded, "Yeah," and offered a chocolatey smile. But April once again was the surprise, "Nother baby?" She bit her lip. "Baby in here?" She slid off her chair and touched Eddie's belly.

"Yes, the baby is very very tiny right now, but it will grow bigger and Mommom's belly will grow bigger and when the baby is ready, he or she will come out and be a part of our family."

"April turned and climbed back on her chair, she had to think about this. She took a few bites of her ice cream and waited for the table to turn before she asked, "How baby get in?"

"Eddie and Jamie should have anticipated their most intelligent little angel wouldn't take this in her stride, she'd have to understand it. They, instead, were more concerned about Max in his possessiveness of Eddie. He was handling the news well and was now working on Jamie's sundae creation.

"Eddie gave Jamie a look that said, "She's your daughter…" So he took a breath. "Well, Daddy helped put the baby in there," he replied. "You see, mommies and daddies, have a very special kind of love and sometimes, if things are exactly right, a miracle happens and that love becomes a baby in the mommy's belly. That happened to Mommy and Daddy with Maxy, with you, and now with the new baby. Do you understand sweetie?"

"April thought about that and she supposed it made sense, she heard about miracles in her nursey class…"Okay," she replied. "Nice thing." She turned her attention to her ice cream. Eddie and Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went well," Jamie laughed as he slid into bed with a very full stomach that night. "You were worried for nothing."

"Eddie began to laugh, "I was worried about the wrong thing. April…she's two, not even three yet and she just laid that on us!"

"Jamie spooned up behind Eddie and worked his hands around to her belly, his new favorite "She did, but I think we handled it well, partners, and all…"

"Yeah, partners forever," she whispered and put her hands over his. "Tomorrow we tell the family. You think that's going to go well or…"

"Nikki might make one of her comments, but other than that…" Jamie replied. "My Dad will be so happy. He wants this for us, when he found out about April, he was thrilled. He loves you and he'll love this baby. Danny's been rooting for us since day one…nothing to worry about."

"Eddie smiled lightly and leaned into Jamie. She was so tired, she wanted to stay awake, but the baby drowsiness was pulling her in. "It's all right…we had a big day. Go to sleep, I'll be here all through the night."

"Eddie dozed off with a smile on her face, Jamie could read her so well, they were blessed.

"Jamie woke the next morning to the scent of vanilla, and soft, gentle hands running down his He smiled as he opened his eyes. There was Eddie, kneeling over him, long hair framing her face, ample bosom, swelling with her pregnancy brushing against his hair roughened chest. He knew as their baby grew and subsequently, so did Eddie, his desire for her would grow even more.

"Jamie's arms and hands came up and pulled Eddie against him. His sex was already alive with need for her, their lips met and their tongues danced with each "Oh…" Eddie sighed. Jamie could always drive her crazy, and the cool morning air only heightened their sensation.

"The sheet slipped off Eddie's back, Jamie's hands caressed her soft skin. "Hmm…" Eddie moaned "Jamie…hmmm…"

"He captured her lips again as Eddie moved oved him, teasing his sex with the wet opening of her own. Jamie felt his body tighten and tense even more. "Eddie…" He slid his tongue into her mouth, and drank in the taste of her.

"Eddie slowly slid herself onto Jamie to join their bodies, they sighed in delight at the physical connection supplementing an always there soulful He raised his hips to meet hers, his thrusting up and hers grinding down, a slight difference from their usual roles, but still the same deep satisfaction.

"Their touches were so light and so A feeling of worship more than one of lust…a feeling of superior love and connection as their bodies brushed with their baby between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eddie carried in a Tupperware full of her stuffed cabbage and rice to dinner later that day. They were both excited about letting the family in on their news. Max and April asked that morning, with joint hands, when the new baby would be coming out of Eddie's belly and if they could help. Jamie and Eddie didn't know their children had mini-powwows in their bedrooms to talk about things. It was adorable how they went over things together even at such a young age.

Jamie and Eddie told them the baby would likely come around the end of July. They didn't' have the concept of how long that was but it was a satisfactory answer for the little ones. Now, they stood in the family kitchen, Eddie was glowing with happiness.

"Oh, thank you, Eddie," Linda took the food from her hand. "These smell really good. Hi, guys. Do you have kisses for me?"

April and Max both were entrenched in the Reagan fold, even though April was biologically a Reagan, Eddie had been concerned about her fitting in. No more. She was cuddled and snuggled the same as Max, the same as the new baby would be.

Eddie helped Linda and Erin get dinner on the table while the boys took their little cousins to play. Nikki was, by the grace of God, stuck at school to study for finals. That was a relief to Eddie. When the dinner was on the table, Frank asked Jamie to say grace. Jamie looked at Eddie, "Dad, before we do that, Eddie and I…we have an announcement to make. " Jamie took Eddie's hand.

Linda was already gushing, she could see the happiness radiating off the younger couple, but she didn't pry. Still she waited. Jamie held Eddie's gaze as he softly spoke, "Eddie and I are pregnant…"

Then it was okay for everyone that suspected to squeal with glee.

Congratulations," Frank kissed Eddie's cheek and hugged Jamie. "A new baby. Pop is surely smiling down on you."

Linda grinned giving Eddie a gentle hug excited for both of them. "Congratulations that's great, something to celebrate!"

"Yes I'm due in July, a wonderful month..." Jamie slid his arms around his wife and kissed her head.

From behind them Danny looped an arm around his little brother. "I'm really happy for you both, kid."

"Thanks..." Jamie smiled softly as April piped up "Mommom and Daddy make baby in belly...lots of love make it." She wanted to show what she knew.

Danny turned to eddie Eddie then his brother grinning at their quiet expressions. "Teaching them early huh?"

"She asked" Eddie shrugged. " it's that big Reagan brain of hers._

"Can't imagine where she got that from." Danny smiled at Jamie happy for them both that they were adding to their family. Eddie went with Erin and Linda too look at some of the baby pictures of Jamie and of Max while Frank and Danny toasted with Jamie.

"So another kid huh you and Eddie must be excited. Did you talk about what you want to have?"

"I'm thinking a girl but we just want a healthy baby..." Jamie replied. "We just want health for them both."

Frank raised an eyebrow lowering his glass, turning to Jamie with misty eyes, "Both? Eddie is having twins?"

"Oh God, no," Jamie laughed. "I meant Eddie and the baby."

Both older men chuckled at Jamie's reaction. "That's the most important part make sure she follows all the doctor's orders."

Jamie agreed, "She's strong, she's doing so well. I'm so happy. We both are." Frank raised his glass. "To Baby Reagan..."

They raised their glasses each taking a sip. "If you need help setting anything up Jamie let me know.." Danny told smiled and sipped his drink again.

"How's Max's music going? Erin asked as they looked at a picture of Max at the piano with Henry.

Eddie smiled "he's still loving it and had a real talent picking it up just need to get him to focus. He tends to play what he wants."

"He's got a little stubborn streak in him," Linda laughed. "Like Danny. It's good he loves it, it's easy to get him to practice then." Eddie smiled, "He's making little friends too."

"He asked me earlier to come and hear him play at his next lesson," Erin told Eddie. "Is that good with you? We can grab lunch?"

That got Eddie's wheels turning, perhaps Erin and Mick would be a good fit. She was pretty good at playing matchmaker. She prided herself on the Kara and Luke match, perhaps that would help Erin's moods, though she was pretty nice today.

Eddie agreed, "That will be a lot of fun. The kids would love to spend time with their Aunt Erin."

The plans were set for the next lesson on Tuesday.

Eddie took Max to his music class hoping the father would be too. He was waiting when they walked in, Eddie taking a deep breath before approaching. "Hi."

"Hey, Eddie," Mick smiled. "You look really pretty today. Your hair is glowing." Max looked up at Mick and regarded him anxiously. "What's wrong with Max?" the boy was quieter than usual.

"His aunt is coming to hear him play," Eddie replied. "He invited her and he's a little nervous. She was running late so she's going to hear him play with the kids today."

Mick smiled, "Max is going to play piano," he told Ava. "You sing along nice for him, okay?"

The small girl smiled, "Okay, Daddy…"

"We better go in, the lesson is about to start," Eddie directed.

Halfway through the class, Erin snuck in the back. Max was at the piano playing away on the keys, he played the precise notes coming from the teacher's thumb piano. Erin was so proud and impressed by her nephew.

When the class was over, Erin grabbed Max and gave him a big hug. She noticed the handsome man talking to Eddie. She took Max over to them, "You ready to go to lunch?" she asked. "We just have to swing by and get April right? You want deli?"

"Erin," Eddie smiled. 'This is Mick Foster, and his little girl Ava. Mick, this is my sister-in-law, ADA Erin Reagan."

Mick and Erin shook hands and exchanged smiles. "Well, you ladies enjoy your lunch. The deli by the play school is very good, I go there a lot."

Erin and Eddie exchanged looks, he was a nice guy and seemed so lonely. Erin nodded her head to Eddie's silent inquiry, "Would you like to join us? We'll meet you after we pick April up, in twenty minutes?"

Mick agreed and headed to get a table and such for when the ladies got there.

When the ladies arrived with the kids, Mick held the door for them. He pulled out Eddie's chair first and didn't do so for Erin. He smiled at Erin, she was pretty, but Eddie's beauty and personality were captivating. He led both Eddie and Erin in to the table.

"So, tell Erin what it is you do."

Eddie had to drive the entire conversation. Mick was looking mostly at Eddie and Erin was looking at Mick looking at Eddie. She knew one thing for sure, Mick was not interested in her at all. Erin ended up watching the kids, all three of them, while Mick focused his attention on Eddie. He was gentle, solicitous, and sweet. Too sweet for a single man to be toward a married woman.

The conversation went through dessert stopping when the bill came. "I got this, no worries," Mick winked at Eddie.

"That was very generous of you," Erin smiled. "It was a very nice time." Erin enjoyed watching the kids, Eddie was oblivious.

Mick smiled taking out his wallet fishing out enough money to cover with a tip. "Of course, anytime it was really nice."

Mick didn't make any move to give his contact information to Erin, he shook her hand but gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Erin looked at Eddie and laughed, "Eddie...really...this guy is around the bend, he's looped the loop, he's gaga for you."

Eddie sighed "I don't know Erin, he's like that, he's just really friendly, you know?"

"Just be careful, I'm fine with it, but I think he's just a little too friendly," Erin advised. "You want to mention this to Jamie. It's just a little odd. I don't think he's a mean guy, but he's got his eye on you, not anyone else." That was food for thought...

Eddie chewed on that most of the night. She was quiet with the kids, choosing to sit and watch TV and not engage in too much play. This was not something she was interested in dealing with right now and certainly not something that Jamie needed to deal with. Little did Eddie know, Jamie was already aware.

"This guy is into her Jamie,' Erin told her brother after having made at stop at the 12th specifically to talk to him. "She's not aware of it, so I made mention, so don't' get upset she's cheating…"

"Erin, don't even finish that sentence, Eddie and I are happy, we're expecting, if this guy is into her it's on him," Jamie defended.

"Jamie, I don't mean to upset you," Erin sighed. "I'm not here against Eddie, yes I wasn't a fan of this marriage but I have never seen you happier in your life and Eddie did that. I don't want to see her get hurt or get in a wrong place with this guy."

"Okay," Jamie replied, rolling his chair away from his desk. "I appreciate you telling me, especially if you say that Eddie isn't really aware of his flirtation or infatuation or whatever. Still, Eddie's not stupid, she can handle herself, she was a cop."

"I know,' Erin replied. "But I wanted to speak up because I think she feels bad for this guy and being pregnant…you remember how I was with Nikki and the puppies…"

Jamie laughed, oh did he ever. "Eddie picks up a lot of strays as it is, she likes to help…I got it sis, no worries."

When Jamie got home that night, Eddie had dinner on the table and a big smile. She shook off the conversation with Erin, Mick might like her a little, but he was a nice guy, a lonely guy and he sort of held onto their conversations, it was never more than that.

"Hey, have a good day?" Eddie asked giving him a kiss. "You're a little late, I was getting concerned."

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "Today was good, busy but it goes faster that way. I'm just late because Erin dropped by to see me before I left."

"Really?" It was clear Eddie was annoyed. "She just had to go and run to you about her thoughts about Mick right?"

"She's just concerned, Eddie," Jamie soothed. "She didn't' imply you did anything wrong at all, there's no reason to get upset."

"Yes, there is, Jamie!" Eddie replied. "There is a reason to get upset, because there is NO reason she had to bring this up to you. None! Mick is a nice, but lonely guy that is very shy and he was more comfortable talking to me! She is…ugh, I thought she changed, but she didn't!"

Eddie reached for her phone, she was going to have it out with Erin but Jamie stepped in, "Eddie, I need for you to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Eddie asked. "When I thought we were having a nice time and finally bonding and she goes behind my back and I have to calm down?"

"Yes," Jamie soothed pulling her in tight. "Yes, because you are upset and you are pregnant and this is not worth it. It's not worth it, I'm not upset about it, if you say things are fine, then they are fine. It can stop here, all right?"

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, but there was no way she was going to let this go. No way in the world! She was hurt, angry, and betrayed and Erin was not getting off the hook without hearing about it. Telling Jamie was underhanded and unnecessary, Eddie Janko Reagan didn't stand by for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Eddie did let things go for the rest of that night, but the next day it was still eating at her. What did Erin know about her friendship with Mick or friendship at all if she would go behind her back to Jamie so quickly? She sat with it most of the next day until just before Jamie was due to come home, then she had no choice to move on she had to have her say.

Eddie called Erin's cell when she knew she was going to be leaving work, she was glad she picked up right away.

"Hey Eddie is everything Okay " Erin asked worried something might be wrong

"No, Erin!" Eddie snapped. "Everything isn't okay! How dare you? How dare you go to Jamie behind my back?"

"What are you talking about?" Erin sighed, knowing why Eddie was calling, but she had to tell Jamie.

"Mick! You had to run and tell Jamie when I told you it was nothing, he's just lonely! I love Jamie and he knows it._

Erin took a light breath in expecting this. "I'm sorry Eddie Jamie is my little brother I tried talking to you. "

"Jamie is a 38 year old MAN with a wife, two children and one on the way, he doesn't need his big sister wiping his behind anymore or upsetting him!" Eddie thundered. "You are ridiculous, I heard you, but I don't think you're right!"

Erin pulled the phone away for a second. "Eddie I'm not trying to upset anyone and no matter how old Jamie's he will always be my little brother. I'm not suggesting you would do anything I was only telling him in case something happened."

"This happened and you spoke to me!" Eddie replied. "I thought maybe we were going to build a relationship, based on trust and girl time and that stuff and you...I will never trust you Erin, never! Don't insinuate yourself into our marriage, again!" Eddie missed a land line with a cord as she hung up. She wanted the satisfaction of slamming down the phone.

Eddie wasn't off the phone for long when she heard the front door open then shut, "Eddie?"

"In here," she called. She hadn't even started their supper, she was sitting with Max and April playing at her feet. Max could tell something was wrong with his Mommom.

Jamie walked in taking one good look at Eddie's face before walking over. "Eddie what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Eddie replied. "I had to have it out with your sister. I had no choice..."

"Eddie come here," Jamie sat on the floor next to Eddie, cradling her. "You spoke to Erin I'm guessing? She really didn't mean anything by telling me and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"But it hurt me!" Eddie replied. "She hurt me, I thought we were turning a corner. I thought things were going to be getting better."

"I know it did and I'm sure once you talk to Erin you'll see she wasn't trying to hurt you either. She really wants to become close."

"I did talk to her, I told her I'd never trust her again!" Eddie sighed. "I'm sorry Jamie. I am I tried but...I can't I just can't!"

Sighing quietly Jamie hugged Eddie close rocking her. "I know it's okay Eddie it's done I just need you to calm down first."

Eddie sighed, "I'm sorry about dinner. Do you want to get deli maybe. I'm not in the mood to cook.

"Don't worry about that Eddie I can cook or we can order in, what do you feel like?'

"Deli," Eddie replied smiling up at Jamie. "Okay, I'll just run and get it. Corned beef and Russian dressing?"

Eddie nodded, "Jamie?"

He turned around and looked at his wife. "What, honey?"

"I'm sorry about this, I just can't handle dishonesty and what she did…" Eddie shook her head. "It wasn't right, I'd have told you if there was something to tell."

"I know you would have, please don't worry," Jamie replied. Eddie was handling her pregnancy well, but he still worried that she'd over upset herself.

Eddie nodded, "I'll get the kids washed up for supper."

It was forgotten for the next few days, they went about their lives not mentioning Erin. Eddie took Max to his music class and again saw Mick. On that day, she also had April with her, she wanted to let her try the singing classes, April loved to sing, but did not inherit Eddie's talent, she had Jamie's tone deafness.

"Okay, go with Maxy and then Mommy will come in and we'll all sing together." Eddie kissed both kids and headed to the parents' room to wait. Mick didn't join her for a few minutes, when he did they took a walk to the corner bodega for a tea. "Ava wasn't ready to go in by herself,' he explained. "She's so cute, but she's so little. Your kids are a little quicker to let go."

"Jamie and I take trips sometimes," Eddie replied. "They go to their grandpa, their aunt and uncle, and as far as music, Max is there!"

"He's amazing," Mick laughed as they started back. It was almost time for the parents to go in. Eddie missed her footing. She fell and skinned both of her knees on the pavement. "Ouch!"

"You okay?" Mick bent down and helped Eddie up. "Come on…" Without thinking, Mick scooped her up and carried her back to the music school. "Do you have Band-Aids in your purse for the kids? I'll clean it up in no time."

Eddie's legs stung so she was glad to have Mick's help. Mick was gentle, as she suspected being a single Dad, and had the bleeding and stinging under control in a heartbeat.

"Thanks, we better get ready to go in," Eddie smiled. "Thanks."

Mick slowly guided Eddie off the table, this arms around her waist until her feet touched the floor. Mick saw her smile, he saw the glint of the sun on her hair, the sparkle in her blue eyes…and was even more captivated than before. His lips brushed over hers.

Eddie froze, she was so shocked that Mick would cross this line, that he would go there...she couldn't move, respond, and pull back for at least five seconds. When she did she covered her mouth and walked away silently going into the class to collect Max and April. "Come on, we have to go," she told the children. "Come on…"

Max was not a happy camper.

"Why mommy Max play good Max practice..." He protested confused and upset they had to leave before class finished.

"Mommy fell down," Eddie replied and pointed to her bandaged knees. "We can sing at home, Mommom will play the piano for you at home. Come on now," She had April on her hip and Max by the hand.

Max pouted his bottom lip quivering, "No Mommom don't want to…want to play piano at class…please Max did good."

Eddie sighed, she couldn't pull Max, and it wasn't his fault. "Okay honey, finish class, Mommom and April will come and get you in a little bit okay?"

Max smiled rushing back in before he missed a lot. April looked up at her mommy with arms out at her side as if to ask, now what?

Eddie smiled, "Come with Mommy to the car and wait for Maxy," Eddie told her. She had to be away from Mick. "Do you want to play paper dolls with Mommy?"

"Yes mommy I be mommy." April skipped happy to have some private time with her mommy while Max was in class.

As soon as Max was finished, Eddie scooped him up and headed home, Mick was trying to talk to her, to apologize, but Eddie couldn't face that, not yet, not until she was over the shock.

Eddie got the kids in the house, Max ran to the piano. "Mommom, I have a solo!"

"Yes, you do have a solo! Mommom is so proud of you, and Daddy will be too," Eddie smiled at him.

"I play now, practice..." Max started to the piano before even having his lunch

"Good job, Maxy..." Eddie praised turning to her daughter. "What would you like to do?"

"Eat," April said. "Eat food, I'm hungry..." April went to help Eddie make a sandwich. Eddie let Max practice a little before calling him for lunch. "You can practice after," she promised.

"Mommom, have a solo!" He said again. "All by myself!"

"Yes, I know, Maxy. You have to tell daddy when he comes home. He should be home soon." Eddie glanced the clock. Jamie was off at 2 that day. He got home to Max at the piano playing his solo but morphing into anything he heard.

"Hey buddy that sounds really good did you learn that in class today," Jamie kissed the top of his head

"No," he replied. "Mommom show on TV."

Jamie nodded, "Okay, where are Mommom and April?"

Max shrugged and put his head down, "Don't know, I have solo, practice practice"

"It's okay buddy I'm proud of you Maxy. Keep practicing," Jamie kissed his head starting off to look for Eddie and April.

They were in the kitchen making cookies. April had dough all over her. Jamie kissed them both. Eddie stood in his arms a little longer than usual. He kissed her again.

"Hey how are you feeling? How was Max's piano class?" Jamie asked holding his wife tightly smiling at Eddie.

"Good," Eddie replied as she smiled back. "He got the only solo so it'll be busy for a bit, he has extra practice.

That made Eddie nervous, she didn't want to run into Mick so much. But this was her amazing Max's first solo.

Eddie had two private lessons with Max before she saw Mick again. When she did, he waved at her "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay thanks," Eddie knelt down beside Max facing him keeping her back to Mick focusing on her son.

"I got you a tea, the passion fruit you like..."he offered." Do you want to sit together?" Eddie knew she had to confront this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Taking Max's hand, Eddie stood and turned to Mick, "Actually, I did want to talk with you about what happened during the last class, Mick. I'm happily married nothing is going to happen between us do you understand?"

"I uh..." He was slightly embarrassed. "Whatever gave you the idea it was okay to kiss me. That was not acceptable, I felt very uncomfortable."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but you're so beautiful and very sweet I couldn't help myself," Mick explained.

"I need you to help yourself," Eddie insisted. Mick nodded, "I'll save you a seat next to me..." It didn't even seem to compute that she didn't want his advances.

Eddie sighed, "I'll sit next to you Mick but only as friends," She turned to hug Max tight watching him go into class before taking a seat next to Mick.

When the rehearsal was over and it was time to go, the teacher asked all the parents to come up on stage with their kids for a few pictures. Eddie stood with April and Max in front of her and Mick stood to her side with Ava in front of him. Just before the teacher captured the shot, Mick slid his arm around Eddie. When she saw the proof from the teachers phone a few minutes later, they looked like a litte family…that was the most unnerving thing of all.

Mick was not a stupid man, so it was difficult for Eddie to understand why he didn't understand that she was not interested in anything other than friendship. She made up her mind, she'd have to talk to Jamie about this. She would do it after the kids went to bed that night, perhaps they could solve this problem as a team.

Max practiced his piano, April played dolls with Eddie while she worked on supper. She knew Jamie would not be a happy camper about this news, so she made stuffed peppers for dinner that night. Jamie loved her stuffed peppers and marinated eggplant, and so did the kids.

Jamie's day, thankfully, was easy. A couple of simple arrests and some paperwork. The aroma of their meal greeted his hungry stomach. "Hmm…stuffed peppers…what did you buy?"

Eddie rolled her eyes, she could buy and sell the island of Manhattan ten times over, "Sorry," Jamie laughed. "I always wanted to say that."

Eddie leaned up and gave Jamie a kiss, "Its almost ready, go wash up then I promised Max we would listen to him practice before we went to bed."

Jamie went off to wash his hands then led the family in grace. They ate and discussed the upcoming recital and Jamie could see Eddie was on edge. He knew her so well that he knew it had little to do with Max's performance and a lot to do with something else.

They did the dishes as a team, the listened to Max's rehearsal as a team, and did bedtime as a team. Max fell asleep humming his solo number.

Eddie curled next to Jamie on the sofa. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now? You made my favorite dinner…you've been a little quiet, what's up?"

Eddie sighed, "Jamie..." Eddie shook her head. "I need your help. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before but now I really need your help."

"Sure, Eddie, you know you can always talk to me. What do you need help with," Jamie asked softly.

"Mick..." She sighed. "Remember the day I fell and skinned my knees. Well, he kissed me that day and...I froze at first and then I left. I talked to him today, I told him I was not interested in any advances, I was a happily married woman…and today…he was still friendly, a little flirty, and look at this. He put his arm around me at the very last second. We look like a family, and that made me all…" Eddie did a shiver.

Jamie looked at the picture and sighed. He didn't like this man with his lips or his hands on his wife. It irked him beyond belief, and he felt that similar jealous pang he felt when he laid out a Nassau county cop into the cake at a friend's wedding. Still, they were married now and Eddie came to him for his help. Jamie held back the anger he felt towards Mick. "I'll set him straight okay?'

" I talked to him," Eddie replied. "But he just didn't..."

"He didn't listen, I'm sure you did Eddie, don't worry I'll take care of it okay?" Jamie rocked her.

"I'm just so sorry, Jamie..." Eddie sighed. "I got so mad at Erin and she was right."

Jamie replied, "Yes, she did see something you might not have at the time but she should not have come to me directly. She should have kept that line of communication open between the two of you." Jamie kissed the top of her head holding Eddie tight in his arms, "We'll handle it together. You know him well, what are your thoughts?"

"I think if he sees us together, sees how happy we are together, that he'll understand and back off and we can continue our friendship there at the school," Eddie replied. "I'd hate to pull Max out of the school, it's a good school for his age and I like the teacher for him…"

"We'll give it a try," Jamie assured her, "It'll be okay. I'll speak to him, let him know enough is enough in a very calm way, all right. We don't want to have to upset Max, you're right there. If we do though, eddie, there are other schools. We'll get him through his recital and that's it"

Eddie nodded, the one thing about this that got Eddie's goat,she didn't want to apologize to Erin, not for anything. But she knew she had to apologize for being wrong about this particular situation. She would not apologize for being angry at Erin's betrayal. . I will..." Eddie replied. "I really don't want to have to pull Max...it would be upsetting to have to pull him out. He's so excited about the solo and he's doing so well if he just stops changing his song. He is on his fifth number. Max's next group class is Thursday. Can you...?"

"I'll be there," Jamie assured Eddie, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Eddie leaned back and kissed Jamie's lips, 'You're the only man I ever want to kiss for the rest of my life."

Smiling and returning the kiss Jamie let out a deep breath staring into Eddie's eyes. "And you are the only woman I ever want in my life. I love you so much Eddie."

Their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed on the couch. When the kiss ended, Eddie and Jamie touched their foreheads together. "Will you apologize to Erin for me?" Eddie batted her eyes.

Jamie smirked kissing her nose then pecked her lips locking eyes with her, "Nope that's all you, you have to be the bigger person and break the ice. I can record you doing it if you can't do it in person…" He nudged her and laughed.

"No, I'll call her up tomorrow and do it...I just hate the taste of crow...and I know it's for supper..."

"Well you could always go to her house and do it face to face," Jamie grinned at her.

"I'll call her," Eddie laughed. "Glad to have you on my side, partner."

Jamie captured her hand, standing with her hand in hand their fingers interlocking as one. "Anytime and every time, Eddie."

The following day Eddie sat down on the couch sighing at her cell phone not wanting to call Erin and apologize. She sighed quietly slowly dialing taking a deep breath before pressing send.

Erin did pick up on the second ring, even after the tough way the conversation went between her and Eddie

"Erin hey it's Eddie do you have a few minutes to talk.." Eddie sighed heart beating in her throat hating to apologize.

"Are you going to talk or just yell at me again for trying to be a good sister?" Erin asked.

Sighing Eddie leaned back, "I'm sorry for not listening to you Erin."

"Okay..." Erin replied. "I'm listening..."

"You were just trying to look out for me and you saw what Mick was like I should have listened okay? "

"He made a move on you," Erin replied. "I knew that it was out of control and needed Jamie..." Eddie cut her off. "That I'm not sorry for, that was...mean. Going to Jamie and not even discussing it with me was mean."

"You weren't seeing it Eddie and Jamie would know what to do before it got out of hand. I'm not sorry for that, but I was doing it to protect you I thought of you like a sister."

"You thought of me as a tart...if I'll do it with him...you have no idea how betrayed I felt."

Erin sighed, "Okay maybe I should have spoken to you about it. I was trying to protect you."

"Yes, you should have spoken to me, woman to woman," Eddie replied. "Some things are just between women and I did tell Jamie when I thought he needed to be involved." Eddie stood up. "I should have listened, but some things are just between a husband and wife."

"Guess we both weren't right...I'm not going to say wrong. Eddie I really want to be friends with you."

"Me too," Eddie replied. "I'm not going to hurt him I love him more than life."

Erin smiled, "Good, I don't want to see Jamie hurt again. Are we cool, Eddie?"

"Yeah, say Max has a solo in his recital and I know he'd like you there. Do you want to come?"

"I would love to, thanks Eddie. Just text me the information and I'll make sure to be there."'

Eddie smiled and hung up. That wasn't as bad as she thought.

Jamie kept his word to go to Max's next class, they were going to talk to the teacher and they were going to show Mick how happy and secure their marriage was. Hopefully Eddie's subtle approach would work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They walked in, Eddie holding Max's hand and Jamie's arm around Eddie's shoulders. It was hard leaving April with her grandpa but both Eddie and Jamie felt this was best.

Max's teacher greeted Jamie, "You must be the famous Daddy we hear so much about. Max talks about his Police Man Daddy all the time."

Jamie smiled, offering her his hand. "Yes ma'am, Jamie Reagan. Thank you for everything you're doing for Max."

"He's a treasure I haven't had one so talented in all my days as a teacher...but you and your wife are concerned?"

"Yes when Max comes home and goes to practice he goes off into his own song and we're concerned he won't learn that way."

"Max is still very young to be reading," the teacher explained. "He's picking up quickly by his ear. He wants to try new things, his playing is beyond the baby books but his reading isn't so he's frustrated. We did give him a different piece to play, and he's doing it with a radio now." The teacher explained. "Mr. Toad is his reading level but Mozart is his playing level. We chose a Disney song for his recital piece. He'll be doing "I Just Can't Wait to be King."

Jamie smiled at his boy, "So we shouldn't be concerned that Max changes the song when he practices at home?"

"Yes and no," the teacher replied. "When he practices this piece tell him the song and just let him go, no TV or other noises..."

"Thank you we are worried about his focus on the song he's supposed to be doing," Jamie looked down at Max smiling.

"I play good," Max told his father, sort of defending himself.

All three adults laughed at Max's show of confidence, Jamie lifted his son. "You do play well, buddy. You play very well," he kissed Max's head.

Max went off with his teacher and Jamie put his arm around Eddie. "Who is he? Is he here?"

Eddie turned scanning the room pointing Mick out standing in the back with his daughter. "Right there with the little girl in pink."

Jamie nodded and pulled Eddie in close, he kissed her deeply as Mick looked. "Make an introduction."

Slipping her arms around his waist Eddie smiled casually glancing over. "Oh hey Mick this is my husband Jamie."

Mick smiled, "it's so nice to meet you, Jamie. This is my little Ava."

Jamie smiled, "it's nice to meet you Ava." to Mick a light nod arm wrapped around Eddie.

Ava was a pretty girl...and she held into her father. She smiled and hugged Eddie. Jamie smiled. "I had to come hear Max..."

"He's a sweet kid and so talented...I'm surprised you haven't come sooner being his father and all."

"I'm a Sergeant in the NYPD and I work days to be home with my family..." Jamie replied. "I think Max is starting…I'll be seeing you." Jamie raised an eyebrow and went into the rehearsal.

Max played like a champ, he didn't deviate once and was so proud of himself when he slid off his little bench. Jamie scooped him up for a big group hug, "I'm so proud of you, you did so great!"

Max smiled, "I'm hungry…' Jamie shook his head. "You want to get a hot dog?"

"Yeah!" Max smiled and gave Jamie a huge hug.

They picked April up then got hot dogs and fries with chocolate milk. Max practiced a few more times at home and did a great job staying on task and playing his song with no distractions.

When the children were in bed, Eddie got ready for bed and slid into the covers. "So, how did that last bit of chat with Mick go?"

"It was okay," he replied. "I mentioned what I did for a living, gave him a strong handshake, so we'll see. Something about him rubs me wrong though, you don't get that vibe?"

Eddie sighed, "I didn't at first,' she admitted. "But after the kiss and then…when he didn't stop it did start to bother me. The most of what bothers me though, is Ava?"

Jamie turned on his side, "What about Ava?" Eddie had very good radar and being a mother only enhanced that for her.

"She's too familiar with me. She keeps clinging to me when we are together. It's like she wants to talk to me, but she doesn't have the words to do it…" Eddie bit her lip.

Jamie slid out of bed, his feet hitting the floor with a thud, "Where are you going?" Eddie asked.

"To get my work laptop," Jamie replied. "Something's just not sitting right."

Jamie ran Mick's name through the system then sat with Eddie and waited. "Benefits of being a Sergeant," Jamie smiled. After just a few minutes, the computer spit out a match. "Isaac Putnam," Jamie replied. "AKA Mick Rafferty, Thomas Davis Smith, and Abel Donovan…he's been convicted of a few counts of lewd conduct…"

"That explains it then," Eddie replied. "But it doesn't explain about Ava. Why would the courts let him have sole custody of her…and why the alias?" Eddie got out of bed and started to pace.

"No but together we'll figure it out Eddie." He stood catching her in his arms pulling Eddie closer against him.

Eddie tipped her head back and waited for Jamie to give her a kiss on the lips. "I can't just...you're right it's weird and the more we discover, the more confused I am."

"I know we make a good team together remember? We'll figure it out." Jamie met her lips softly reaching to take her hands cupping them.

Jamie knew just how to distract his wife, he led her to their bed, kissing her more and more deeply, their tongues meeting and dancing wildly.

Eddie fell back slowly pulling him down with her not breaking their kiss until a minute later

"I Love you Jamie." She whispered brushing a hand through his hair

They fell together and slowly made love, they could distract each other so easily. Jamie was tender and sweet, ever conscious of their baby growing inside Eddie.

Eddie laid her head against his chest looking up at him while their fingers interlocked. Joining their bodies, they both smiled with a deep sense of contentment.

Jamie dozed but Eddie's mother's heart was in over time. She got up and found April's bed empty.

Eddie's heart jumped turning and rushing out of the room starting to look for April in every corner

Max's door was open a tiny bit, Eddie pushed the door open to check on him. There was April.

Stepping in Eddie's breath caught. There she was laying on the bed beside her brother, now both fast asleep, the blanket over April

Eddie tucked the quilts over them tightly and kissed their little foreheads. Then it hit her... She rushed to the computer and logged in to the system. She typed in her search criteria and soon the computer spit out the computer spit out the results of her query. Eddie scrolled down searching each title.

She finally scanned in the picture of Ava with her and Mick. She couldn't sleep until she figured this out.

The computer searched coming up with a few new hits that Eddie began to sort through.

Finally, there it was...there it was...Ava had been reported missing from her home in Wisconsin...she had been kidnapped.

"Jamie!" Eddie nudged him with cool hands. "Jamie wake up...wake up."

"Hmm Eddie? What's wrong what happened?" Jamie sat up looking at her attentively.

"Look at this!" She held the computer out for him to see. "Look, with blonde hair this is Ava. That's Ava!"

Yawning quietly Jamie turned to the computer widening his eyes in recognition. "Your right that is her can I see that Eddie?"

"She was reported missing, Jamie..." Eddie told him. "In Wisconsin, she is a kidnap victim, right under our nose. We have to do something..."

Jamie threw the covers back scanning the article. "We have to get her to talk and since you have a bond with her she'll most likely talk to you."

"He barely let's her near me and she is only two... I think we need to take this through channels. Maybe your Dad or even Danny?"

"I'll ask. I'm going to email the article to both then I'll call early in the morning and see what they can do." Jamie sighed pulling Eddie close.

"He doesn't hurt her," Eddie replied. "She's not a victim like that, she has none of the signs. You think he's just a desperate Dad?" Eddie didn't want to think he was anything else.

"It's possible but still we have to get to the bottom of this Jamie. Please call your father and ask him tomorrow morning first thing. "Eddie sat on his lap

"Yes, I will...heck he's up now..." Jamie replied. "I'll get started on this and breakfast, get some sleep you are doing it for two now."

Eddie smiled laying back on the bed. She knew having Frank's help they would find out the real truth about Ava.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jamie held Eddie's hand tight as they walked into the music class. Earlier that day, they had sat with Frank and discussed the best way to handle this. He felt, since Mick was non-violent, they could handle it themselves with Danny and Baez as their back up. There could be some complications given Mick was Ava's biological father, they would need more help to navigate that minefield. They had a plan.

They would speak to Mick, and Eddie would get Ava away and to Baker's waiting arms. Then finally, they would take Mick in. Eddie's heart broke for the man, he had made mistakes but that should not cost him all contact with his little girl, a child he clearly loved. It just shouldn't.

"He made a mistake when he was in his twenties," Eddie protested again. "I did all sorts of crazy things in my twenties!"

"I know, but this is for the courts to decide honey," Jamie replied. "You worked SVU, you know how sensitive these crimes are. He can go through proper channels, clear his name, and work to get Ava back. We're going to help him…"

Eddie knew Jamie was right, she stopped for a kiss then went into the music school with her husband and partner at her side.

When the classes started, Jamie and Eddie moved closer to Mick. "Remember, if this goes bad, you let me and Danny handle it, protect yourself and the kids, okay. Don't risk the baby, please."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, "I won't, I promise you." They kissed gentle and Eddie smiled brightly. "Let's do this…"

"Hey," Eddie smiled. "Oh, look how pretty you look, Ava. Is that your favorite color? Yellow?"

Ava was engaged in a minute talking about yellow flowers and her yellow dress. "I have yellow shoes at home," she told Eddie.

"Yellow shoes!" Eddie exclaimed. "Wow Wee! That's so nice and special. Did Daddy buy those for you?"

Jamie got Mick's attention, "They are something aren't they? Little girls?"

"Your April is," Mick replied. "Eddie has such a way with Ava, you can tell she's a natural born mother."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "She is. When she said she was ready to retire to be a mother, of course my heart soared that she'd be safe, but I was surprised. I was concerned she wouldn't be happy just being home, but she's so happy now…mother's need their kids as much as the kids need them. It's wrong to strip that relationship, you know. I told Eddie once that Max wasn't her son that he was just my son and I don't think I ever hurt her so much. It hurts…"

Mick looked down then up to see Ava. She was gone! "Eddie has her," Jamie replied. "She's handing her over to Detective Baker who will see she's reunited with her mother. You didn't think we'd find out?"

Jamie kept his voice soft and light, he didn't want to scare or hurt Mick, and he was at one point, a desperate dad, praying that he'd keep custody of Max. "We can help you Mick," Jamie told him. "But only if you come with me now, willingly."

"Ava's going to be safe?" Mick asked. "She's going back to her Mom?"

"Yes, she'll go back to her Mom and we'll do our best to help you get a fair deal, a fair settlement. Eddie's first husband was well off and she has promised to commit some of those resources to helping you, but only if you come with me now." Jamie reached out for Mick and waited.

Mick thought about that, and he thought about his little girl. He loved her, he just wanted to be in her life. "Okay…I'll go with you. No cuffs or press?"

"Nope, just you and me, my brother is outside, he'll bring you in for a statement and Eddie will call the attorneys to meet you at the 5-4…" Jamie smiled, he knew this was how Eddie hoped it would go.

"I did file for custody,' Mick told Jamie as they walked to meet up with Danny. "But the charges from when I was younger made it hard. Her mother remarried a man that had four other kids, and Ava was falling through those cracks. She was so small, she couldn't defend herself, she couldn't speak up to her mother and her mom wasn't really caring either. I had to protect my little girl and I did try to do it the right way, Jamie. I did."

Jamie nodded, "I'm sure you did, Mick. We'll tell that to your lawyer, no one wants to see you lose contact with Ava, but we are law enforcement, we have to do the right thing."

With no fuss, Mick went from Jamie to Danny. Jamie found Eddie on the side of the building, with Frank's arms around her. The vision of little Ava going to Baker and the idea of separating Mick from the child he clearly loved was heartbreaking.

Jamie moved closer to Eddie and took her into his arms, "Hey…it's over now. It's all over, the hard part is over."

Eddie backed up and looked at her husband, "It's not that…It's just…I hate that anyone had to be hurt. Mick, Ava, Ava's Mom…I hate this about this job, I always have."

Jamie dried the tears and kissed her lips. "He's going to the 5-4, Danny's going to let him sit in the box and wait for the attorneys to come down. He went quietly, I think it'll be okay."

Eddie wanted to believe Jamie, she didn't want to think that Ava and Mick would never see each other again. She knew the pain of being separated from your father…she kept thinking about her dad now that she was pregnant again, but that ship had sailed and she couldn't go back now.

Jamie held her tight, knowing that's what she needed right now. "You want to go hear Max? Then Dad said he'll take care of the kids tonight, you and I can have some alone time, okay?"

Eddie smiled, she needed that. She wanted that and was so happy to have Jamie at her side, a full partner, no matter what.

Jamie treated Eddie to a steak dinner then took her home to rest and relax. They were so blissfully happy that it was easy to forget she was pregnant and needed to eat right and to get her rest. Jamie was trying to be diligent about that.

While Eddie combed out her hair, Jamie turned on the shower. They needed to be alone together, and wash off this day and the rough few nights before it. While the water got hot and steamy, Jamie stepped out and smiled at Eddie. "Come on, I'll wash your hair and rub your back for you. Come on."

Eddie needed that, she needed that special touch that only came from Jamie. She smiled and took his hand in hers. They walked to the bathroom where Jamie had dropped a few of the scented pods on the floor making the room smell sweet. Jamie pulled the curtain back and handed Eddie into the tub.

The hot water ran down her back and over her hair. Eddie sighed as the warmth sank into her bones. Jamie joined her under the warm spray and slowly drew her back towards him so that her back rested against his stomach. Jamie slid his hands around her and cupped them around her belly. He sighed, thinking of the child that grew there and the love that had gone into making that child.

He slid his hands up to cup her full breasts, the pregnancy had made them even fuller and firmer than before, and Jamie enjoyed this part very much.

Eddie moaned, the flesh was so sensitive now and with Jamie's touch there, it was over the top intense. "You like that?" Jamie asked. "I love how you feel so close to me."

"I like it a lot…you feel so good…I need you, Jamie,' Eddie sighed. "I need you to touch me."

Jamie was more than happy to oblige Eddie in that, he turned her in his arms and ran his hands up her back, over the gentle slope of her shoulders, and into her hair. He worked hard on her scalp, massaging it and relieving the tension she was holding there, as well as, in her neck and shoulders. Eddie dropped her head back and opened her lips.

Jamie slid his lips into Eddie's parted ones and joined them. She took a deep breath and ran her tongue inside his mouth. Jamie smiled and inhaled, pulling Eddie even closer to him. It was impossible to tell where her body ended and his began.

Eddie leaned on the back of the shower wall as Jamie worshipped her. She held onto him, her hands moving up and down, caressing his skin. Jamie ran kisses down her chest, over her breasts and highly sensitive nipples. She sighed and moaned her pleasure, loving the sensation that Jamie was bringing out in her. His tongue was working magic as he dropped lower and tasted her most intimate of places.

Eddie felt her knees grow weak, she dug her nails into Jamie's shoulders, and planted her feet to keep herself steady. "Jamie!" she cried out and dropped her head back, bumping it on the shower wall. "Jamie, yes!"

Jamie couldn't torture her anymore. He rose from his knees and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his slender hips as he angled his body to make her his once again. She held on tight and rode the wave of ecstasy with her husband holding her body close.

The water had gone cold by the time they finished. Jamie carried Eddie dripping wet to the bed. He dried her off as she dried him. They were blissfully tired and ready to collapse into the bed together. Jamie spooned up behind Eddie, and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you, Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie sighed, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Okay, Maxy," Eddie told her little boy as she fixed his bow tie and jacket. "You play your heart out, and if you get scared, look for Mommom, I'll be in front of the crowd."

"I'm good," Max told her. "I play solo good."

Eddie smiled and nodded, she kissed his cheek and left him with his teacher. The younger kids went on first.

The entire family plus Kara and Luke with their kids and Carlos were in the audience. They took up an entire row. "How's he doing? Frank asked. "He nervous?"

"No, I'm way more nervous than he is," Eddie laughed. "He said he plays his solo good…"

"He does, and he played the right song most of the last week too," Jamie bragged. He held Eddie's hand and rested both of their hands on her belly. Jamie looked over at Kara, she was due five months before Eddie and had a very round belly to rest hands on now.

Carlos was sitting between Eddie and Kara. He was anxious to hear Max play and spend more time with the family. He loved the Reagans, they were fun and he got to hear cool cop stories and eat junk food.

"Ladies and gentleman," the director greeted. "Welcome to the KinderMusic School's recital for our 2-6 years old classes. The recital for our older children will be held next Saturday and next Sunday afternoons. We invite you to sit back and relax and enjoy the music. We now present the "Rubber Ducky" song from Sesame Street by our two year old class."

That was April's class, she stood in the right front center in a yellow frilly dress and sang her heart out off key to the teacher's piano playing. Eddie felt herself choke up as she watched her little girl doing her song. She was not as musical as Max, but had a fair and adorable voice. She loved her friends and she loved her songs. Eddie was so happy to see her smiling.

The whole row of Reagans stood up when the song finished and clapped hard for April. She did her little curtsey and went back with her class. When April ran down to the audience, Jamie caught her and picked her up in his arms. "You did so great, peanut! Daddy has a surprise…" Jamie reached under his seat and handed April a bouquet of carnations and daisies. They would live longer than roses, so April could enjoy them longer. "For me?" April had never received flowers before.

"For you," Jamie repeated. "You did such a good job. Daddy's so proud of you!"

April smiled and held the flowers on her lap the rest of the show.

All of the numbers were very cute, and most were close to being good. Eddie had to excuse herself a few times to use the bathroom along with Kara, one of the joys of pregnancy. Finally, the director came out with a smile, "Ladies and gentleman, next we have a solo performance by one of our youngest piano players. May I present the music stylings of Max Reagan!"

The family clapped and whistled again as Max came out in his little tuxedo and his tie in his pocket. Eddie laughed, she knew he wouldn't leave it on. Jamie burst out laughing when he handed it to his teacher before sitting down at the piano. No one, not even Eddie, expected what happened next.

Max began to play the introduction to the song, then got so into his own music, he began to sing the song. "I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware!" he sang in his clear and melodious voice. By the first chorus he had the entire audience in the palm of his hand. Eddie was clapping her hands and she and Jamie were beaming with pride. Max received the first of what Eddie was sure would be many standing ovations in his life.

When the show was over, and Max came off the stage, Eddie caught the boy in her arms. "You were so good! I'm so proud of you!" she gushed. "You did the best I've ever seen you do!"

Jamie picked up his little boy and spun him around in his arms. "Oh, my boy…you did great!"

"I sing my song," Max told them with a huge smile on his face.

There was no shortage of people congratulating the family on Max's talent. "He has a real future, he's so entertaining." Eddie and Jamie just nodded and smiled, they didn't want to pressure Max, they wanted him to keep loving it.

"You ready to go get Chinese food?" Jamie asked Max and smiled at his son.

"Yes, I want dumpins," he announced and saw Carlos and Kara coming down the way. Max took off to hug his friend and honorary aunt. He was so excited after a successful first performance.

The large party went to the Chinese restaurant and took up the entire back room. "To Max and April…" Danny smiled. "Way more talented than their old man!"

Jamie laughed as Danny poked fun at him, "Amen to that brother! They got their mother's talent…."

Carlos sighed, sometime she really missed his family. Kara noticed, "How are you doing in school Carlos?"

"Good, but my foster Mom can't help me so much," he replied. "She's been sick a lot but I don't know what's wrong with her."

Kara arched her brows, she felt bad for this little guy. He was a sweetie. "Well I hope she feels better, you know you and my son are in the same grade. If you need help why don't you call us…I'll give your foster mother my telephone number."

Carlos smiled, "Thanks, I need some help sometimes on my math."

"Well, you just give us a holler then and we'll do the best we can," Kara smiled. "You need help with the chopsticks?"

Carlos shook his head, "I'm good at chopsticks, everything but math…"

Luke laughed at the boy, he was very sweet.

"Kara's getting pretty big,' Jamie commented later that night. "She's so pretty, I can't wait to see you that way again."

"I can't wait to be that way again,' Eddie laughed. "Isn't that funny, that we work so hard to have the baby and lose the weight and all that, but I'm glad to be carrying your child again and I'll be glad to be heavy and round with him or her again as well."

"Not funny," Jamie replied. "Pregnancy is a gift, and when it gets tough, I'll be right here every step of the way. We are in this as a team this time around, just like Kara and Luke are a team. They were great with Carlos, do you think they might consider adding him to their family. Older foster kids never really get adopted out of the system…"

"I don't think Luke would consider that," Eddie replied. "They don't have unlimited funds, and he wants Kara to retire the way I did. He's been at her about doing that since the wedding, our wedding."

"Kara's not the type," Jamie observed. "With you, I could see it. I could see that you had the desire to be a wife and mother as well as a police officer. Kara is too much the job."

Eddie had to agree with that, "You know, I don't regret it Jamie. I don't regret it for one second."

Jamie tipped his head and began to kiss Eddie gently, "I don't either, there's not one thing along this path I would change, because we ended up right here right now, happy and together."

Eddie leaned her head against Jamie's chest, they were blessed and they were so happy. They had a great family, good friends, and financial security and then some. "Jamie, I was thinking about Mick at the recital today, and there are so many people like him."

"I was thinking about him too," Jamie replied. "He was never married to Ava'a mother, and they both got lost in the shuffle. It's just…I'm glad we are helping him, I really am, but he's just one of the lucky ones in the fact that he met us and we have the resources to help him and Ava. What would you think if we did take some of Tom's money and set up a fund for other children like Ava, that fell through the cracks? We can call it the Thomas Manning Fund for Forgotten Children…or something like that."

Eddie's eyes misted over, "Tom would be proud to have his name on something like that."

Jamie smiled at her, "Then can we look into setting it up?" Eddie nodded, "We will...but for now...I'm tired."

Smiling Jamie hugged Eddie close placing a kiss on top of her head gently. "I love you."

Eddie slid into bed and stretched, her body tired and achy. Jamie spooned her and held her close in his arms, they would not forget this day for a long time.

"I love you Jamie," Eddie mumbled half asleep with her head resting on his chest comfortably. "So much."

Jamie couldn't have expressed it better himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Eddie spent a lot of time with Kara and Carlos the next few weeks. Carlos was getting to be good friends with Jake and Alex as well as getting help from Eddie with school.

When she came home from their friend's house Jamie had dinner waiting a plate covered with candles in the middle. They talked about Kara and the kids, ending up cuddling in their room.

Lately, Eddie's energy had peaked in the early morning hours and waned at night, but Jamie didn't complain about that at all. He loved it when Eddie woke him up with a soft touch and warm kiss. There was no better way to wake up.

Eddie's eyes twinkled meeting his, slipping her arms through his, leaning in to meet his soft lips as she closed her eyes.

"Good morning, my love," she whispered and began to slowly explore his body with her lips. Jamie sighed in the early morning sunlight, content, for now, to let his wife do the work.

She was slow and intent moving over his chest, stopping before going on. Eddie took her time kissing every inch of him as she felt Jamie respond.

And respond he did. He pulled Eddie closer and tighter, and rolled over so he hovered over her body. He enjoyed the glow of her cheeks, the roundness of her breasts, and the soft and cool feeling of her hands on his heated body.

Then she felt it, as her hands cupped Jamie. She encountered a hard, and somewhat large bulge along the inner side of his thigh, near his glands, still she was so wrapped up in the moment and what Jamie's lips were doing to her breasts, at that moment she chose to say nothing.

She was throbbing for him. She loved these early morning sessions, this connection before the day began. It would sustain them since they no longer spent their days in a car together… there were times they both still missed being on the job together.

"Jamie…oh, Jamie…" Eddie cried out. "Touch me…touch me now…"

Jamie obliged her and caressed her breasts, her sides, and her face. He pulled back as his sex touched the opening of her tight center, and met her eyes. "Eddie…oh Eddie…"

She had always been beautiful, but the pregnancy had enhanced some of the things that he always loved most about her. The bright color of his cheeks, the golden glisten of her hair, the fullness of her bosom and the enticing scent that was uniquely Eddie. Now, all of that was even more prominent…

Jamie held Eddie's gaze and sank into her. Her legs wrapped around him, and moved her hips in time with his as she pulled him closer. That's where she needed him, that's where she wanted him, as physically close to her as she could get him. They needed each other, they loved each other. This was their special time and nothing could get in the way of that ever. That was one of the most important parts of their relationship, and that was one of the most important reasons that Eddie chose to wait until the afterglow, to mention her discovery.

Jamie moved right to the shower while Eddie thought of how to choose her words. Their morning love sessions were often wordless, something else she enjoyed about this time of day. They left their bed and faced their day connected and focused on the important things.

Eddie slipped into the shower and slid her arms around Jamie's middle. "That was nice, I love waking up that way," he whispered in her ear. "Oh, your hands are cold."

Eddie laughed, "I know, sorry. Jamie, can I check something I think I felt when we were making love. When I touched you?"

Jamie was confused, so it was obvious to Eddie the spot didn't bother him. He nodded and felt her run her hands along his sex, by his left testicle. "Yeah, I do feel something. Do you feel that?"

Jamie put his hand were Eddie's rested, and he too felt the small lump. "Probably an ingrown hair…"

Eddie pressed on it and there was no pain. "If it was an ingrown, you'd be yelping like a puppy. It's something else, you need to get it checked."

"It's just a silly bump, it's nothing, it doesn't even hurt," Jamie replied. "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried," Eddie replied. "It's a lump on you that isn't supposed to be there. I really want you to get his checked out by your doctor. Even the department doctor can at least say if we should be concerned. Please…"

Eddie instinctively put her hands on her belly. Jamie felt that pang as well and sighed, "I'll see him after tour today."

Eddie nodded, "Good, he'll know if it's a big deal or not. Then we'll go from there. Thank you."

Jamie put a soft kiss on her lips, "Anything for you. Even the down there doctor." He still laughed it off like a joke.

The pair stood together and looked in the mirror. "You can see it right there and it's not red or anything, Jamie."

He sighed quietly "If it will make you feel better I'll have a doctor look and make sure it isn't anything."

"Yes," Eddie slapped his arm. "You promised to see the department doctor today."

"Okay let's go eat breakfast first?" Jamie kissed her gently wrapping his arms around her waist. Eddie made eggs and ham for them and drank her milk and orange juice the way her doctor wanted her to do.

Sitting across from her Jamie smiled watching Eddie with a small shake of his head laughing quietly. "What's funny?" she asked.

"You are," he grinned quietly. "All these years watching you eat."

Eddie shook her head angry. "This is not funny Jamie. Nothing is funny." April also started to laugh.

"Even April agrees with me," Jamie smiled meeting her eyes his own were wide and innocently twinkling.

Eddie sighed, she couldn't let herself get upset. It was nothing it was absolutely nothing. Jamie put his fork down seeing how quiet Eddie got, "Hey Eddie no matter what it'll be okay... whatever it is we'll deal with it. "

"Yes," Eddie replied. "It will. Max, don't put your toast on the floor, it doesn't go there.

Jamie reached a hand over hers a quiet gesture of solidarity and assurance finishing his breakfast.

When he finished Jamie took April out to wash her up. "Here we go..."

Max went with Eddie to get his face washed and then smiled. Jamie headed out to the precinct, giving each s kiss

Jamie walked into the doctor's office, "Hey Doc. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"Anytime Jamie I understand you have a concern," the doctor smiled at him gently.

"More so my wife," Jamie replied. "But she is pregnant so I'm trying to indulge her."

The doctor nodded, "I have the same thing at home. So what's going on Jamie?"

"She felt a lump near my left testicle and we don't know what it is so we hope you can help us decide if it needs a specialist." Jamie sat on the table.

"Okay let's see what's going on, change into that gown right there and I'll step out be back in a few..." The doctor left giving Jamie privacy

When Jamie was ready, the doctor checked the bulge Eddie felt. "No pain?"

"No didn't even know it was there until Eddie saw it..." Jamie shook his head slowly.

"Okay, and it's fleshy...I don't think this is something you can ignore," the doctor replied. "I certainly recommend you see a urologist."

Jamie swallowed hard "can you recommend one? I'll make an appointment soon as I can."

"I'll give you a few names," he replied. "I do recommend you take care of this"

"Thanks I will..." Jamie sighed waiting for the doctor to write down the names. He went home after the appointment to Eddie waiting for him. Max was sleeping on her lap as April was playing dolls.

"Hey April." Jamie greeted leaning over to kiss his girls. "The doctor went okay he wants a specialist to look at it."

"Okay, I thought he might so," Eddie replied. "Did he give you a few names?"

He pulled the paper from his jacket pocket showing Eddie. "I'm going to start looking into which one."

Jamie took a breath and sat on the couch next to Eddie. She was smiling, glad he went to the doctor to get it looked at by a professional. She reached out for his hands, "Whatever this is, whatever we hear, we have this. We're in this together like everything we do, so let's not worry about any of this until we have something to worry about."

Jamie smiled, he knew once it sank in she'd be his rock of ages. He kissed her firmly on the lips, "Deal…"

Jamie leaned back and kicked off his shoes to relax. "Aren't you going out with Danny tonight?" Eddie asked. "I was going to check up on Kara since Luke is working nights."

"That's a good idea," Jamie replied. "She's getting pretty far along. She could use the company." Jamie kissed her cheek. "What's for supper?"

"Well, I knew we had plans," Eddie replied. "So I'm just going to make some spaghetti and sauce. Kara has Danish and you'll be eating wings and all with Danny."

Jamie sighed, "Let me make it, he's so peaceful sleeping on his Mommom. He okay?"

"Yeah, he had a big day," Eddie replied. "He's just fine. Let me move him, we'll make dinner together."

Jamie smiled, something else they were going to do as a team, their partnership wasn't over, it just changed and for the better he thought.

"Okay, I'll head over with you then, and we'll try to get home by nine to put the babies down," Eddie replied. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jamie turned back to watch April playing then back at Max fast asleep, smiling he settled back until it was time to see Danny.

**A/N: Today marks three years as writing partners and friends. We are both happy to have found such a good friendship through our craft. Thank you for your continued loyalty – Nancy and Kristen**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jamie and Danny sipped their beers, "So... what's got you so glum chum?" Danny asked.

Jamie put his glass down looking up at his brother "just have some stuff going on Danny."

"Oh, the baby business causing you a little grief, is it?" Danny asked. Jamie shook his head, 'I have to tell you, just because, not a word to anyone, promise?"

Danny raised a quiet eyebrow face serious seeing the look on his little brother's face. "Yeah of course kid."

"Eddie found a lump..." Jamie began and Danny quickly assumed it was Eddie that HAD the lump. "Oh, no, what about the baby."

"No not on Eddie on me. She's worried so I went to the doctor and he recommended a few specialists."

"Oh wow, Kid..." Danny felt his heart stop. "Wow, well anything you need you know that. I'm sorry..."

Jamie nodded quietly, "thanks Danny I'm going to make an appointment but don't tell dad or the family yet until I know."

"I won't," Danny replied. "But Linda can probably have helped you get in with a good doctor. Sometimes those things take a week or two weeks."

"She can't tell anyone though yeah the doctor said it had to be taken care of," Jamie paused.

"You nervous? Any idea what it is?" Danny asked. "Here, you need more than a beer. Take a sip of whiskey for the inside of you.

Jamie shook his head "No it doesn't hurt but the doctor wants it checked, probably for."

"Cancer," Danny was the one to hit the nail on the head. "It's likely not though, there's so many other things it can be. And even it if it is, in reality, they have great treatments now. I'll mention it to Linda casually and see if she can help with a good doctor."

"Thanks Danny, am I nervous? Y, but I don't want to show Eddie and worry her more then she is."

Eddie is fine," Danny replied. "There is no stronger woman. She's tough as they come, don't worry about her. What about game of darts before you go home?"

Jamie agreed taking a quick sip from his drink then followed his brother to the darts. "She is, but I can't help but worry about her worrying. She's carrying my…"

"Yes, she pregnant, but you don't have to put the kid gloves on unless she's having complications and she's not. Eddie won't appreciate being put in the Jamison Reagan worrywart bubble," Danny replied.

Jamie laughed, "I can't help it. I missed so much of April…

"Excuses, excuses, you were born with wrinkles you worry so much, now go ahead and shoot…" Truth be told, Danny was concerned, but until there was a reason to be, why waste the energy?

Jamie stepped up raising a hand and shooting the dart hitting close to bullseye. "She is."

"Let me know if you need anything," Danny told him. "I'll mention it to Linda, I'm sure she'll be there for Eddie too."

"Thanks Danny." Jamie got quiet waiting for his turn lost in his own thoughts.

Eddie shook her head "No nothing like that. After we woke up we were, you know, and I found a lump. The doctor wants a specialist to check it."

"Oh, wow, Eddie," Kara soothed. "It's okay, I'm sure everything will work out. You're holding things back for Jamie, so he doesn't worry. It's okay, you know that."

"Yeah I hope so I can't help but worry Kara. He's making an appointment I don't want him to see I'm worried."

"Then you talk to me so you can be supportive and a rock for him," Kara replied. "If he is sick, we'll go from there, but it's all what ifs right now. So, let's leave it at what if okay?"

Eddie nodded gratefully "thanks Kara you're a really great friend." She reached for a cookie Kara bought for them.

The two moms looked at their kids playing together, "So did you and Luke talk more about geography?"

"Yes," Kara replied. "And for now, we plan to stay in New York. He's doing well with the NYPD and I'll have a good job to go back to after the baby is born. Luke's not wild about that idea, but…"

"But, that's part of you,' Eddie replied. "There are days when I miss it, that's for sure, but I don't regret leaving the job. The time I have with my kids and being there whenever Jamie can be, not being on opposite sides of the clock."

Kara nodded, "I compromised with Luke. I'm going to ride a desk after the baby comes, but for now we're going to stay here in New York and vacation in Montana like you guys."

"Well you are free to stay at the house anytime you want," Eddie replied. "April, honey, leave your dress down, the boys don't want to see your ducky undies."

April laughed and turned herself right side up, "Boys have undies too, Mommy," she told Eddie. "Max has dino undies."

"Yes, he does," Eddie confirmed. "But we don't show off our undies, okay…go play."

"She's too smart for her own good," Kara laughed. "So, what's going to happen next? You know you can leave the kids here with me no matter what."

"I do and I appreciate it Kara," Eddie replied. "The NYPD doc said specialist so fast…" Her eyes misted and her bottom lip quivered just a bit. She would never let Jamie see this, but this was her best friend. She can be as scared as she wanted with her. Kara reached across the table and held Eddie's hand in her own.

"Yes, he did so you find the best and you go there," Kara soothed. "You find the best doctor there is. You did it for Max, you did it for me. Let's see the list, I know you have a copy of it. We'll rank them now and you can talk to Jamie when he gets home tonight."

The idea of action made Eddie feel better and she nodded, "Okay, let's get the laptop away from Alex."

They got the top three doctors names and phone numbers. In the morning, Eddie would call their GP and have him narrow down the list and get the appointment. She was not waiting when it came to Jamie's health. Not one second longer than she had to.

Eddie took two sleepy children home with her from Kara's. Jamie was already home resting on the couch. He got up to help put the children in their beds. April was asleep on Eddie's hip and Max was so tired he kept bumping into the walls. Jamie scooped him up and laid him down, he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Jamie laid his head on Eddie's lap when they settled down by the TV to talk. "I have the names of the top three rated urologists in New York. I'm going to call Dr. Benson in the morning and get an appointment for tomorrow. If you can call out that would be good."

"Eddie, I'm not getting an appointment anyplace for at least a week," Jamie replied. "It takes a long time to get in with the "best."

"Not when your last name used to be Manning it doesn't," Eddie replied. "Trust me, we'll be in a doctor's waiting room before the end of business tomorrow. Just trust me."

Jamie nodded, "I'll bet you two weeks of sheet duty that we have to wait at least three days" Jamie replied.

"You're on, oh ye of little faith," Eddie laughed. She knew she was right.

Jamie and Eddie arrived home to the kids coloring in their mats and Frank watching TV. "Hey, how's it going?"

"It's great of course" Frank smiled from the chair where he engaged the kids in play. "How about you two?"

"Can we talk to you Dad?" Jamie asked sitting down with his hand in Eddie's.

"Of course Jamie.." Frank sat back pursing his lips not liking the look on his son's face.

"Eddie and I just came from Dr. Benson office. A few days ago, Eddie found a lump on my left testicle. The doctor thinks that it has to come out, that it's a concern." Jamie voice was tight with emotion

Frank breathed out slowly calmly speaking "Is it? When is the surgery? You know if you need anything in here."

"We want you to keep it quiet for now and I need you to be at the hospital to be there for Eddie" Jamie sighed. "We won't know for at least a week."

"Of course I understand and I will not say a word until you want to tell the family."

"If it's nothing," Jamie replied. "And I hope it is. No one need to know."

Frank nodded slowly "If you need anything call me. I won't say anything to the family but they'll want to be there when you have surgery."

"No!" Jamie was firm " You and Danny that's it. No Erin no one else."

Frank sighed "Okay wait and when you're ready tell your brother."

"Danny knows," Eddie replied. " Jamie told him the day we found out."

"Okay I'm sure he agrees if you need us to watch the kids or help out we will be happy to."

They changed the conversation for the next few hours, talking about the kids and sharing pizza and salad for dinner


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jamie's first round of tests were scheduled for Monday. Eddie left the kids at the play care and went with Jamie. They were on the oncology floor for additional tissue tests.

While Eddie signed in for him Jamie found a seat beside the wall scanning the already crowded room.

He saw a man about ten years older than him get up and walk to the desk. He was holding his back limping

The man passed a couple holding each other while they waited, one with little hair from receiving treatment.

Jamie had probably seen people like this a thousand times but they only registered now that his mind was open.

Eddie joined him taking Jamie's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Jamie replied. "Just fine. I'm just fine...just seeing everything for the first time.

"How so," Eddie followed his gaze around the room at all the other people

"We probably look at this every day, but never really see it.

"Yeah your right now we're really actually seeing it," Eddie sighed holding his arm.

"Jamie? We love you all of us me the kids your family. We don't know what's going to happen but we have your back."

Jamie answered with a kiss.

The test was quick and painless but still nerve wracking. After they finished, Jamie and Eddie took a walk to the maternity ward. They were so into their discussion that they didn't notice they made a wrong turn. To the hospice ward...

A door led them to the adjoining hall of rooms where kids lay in bed some watching television alone.

Eddie's heart wrenched, "Jamie we shouldn't be here. This is the wrong way."

"Yeah I know..." Jamie replied but couldn't move his gaze across the hall on a little boy sitting by himself in a chair.

"Jamie..." Eddie took a breath. "Oh, the poor baby..." The mother in Eddie had to go to that poor child.

Jamie sighed quietly thinking the same thing "Let's just walk around that way and talk to him a minute."

"Not yet..." Eddie turned and hurried to the gift shop. She got something for every kid on the floor, all sixteen of them got a teddy bear and flowers.

Jamie helped her carry some of the teddy bears so she could have the flowers, walking over together.

She started with the kids that were sleeping, leaving the presents as surprises. They finished with the sad boy that inspired her to make the purchase.

He was staring at the floor kicked his feet back and forth, only looking up when Eddie and Jamie approached. His brown eyes looked between the two slowly.

"Hi," Eddie smiled. "My name is Eddie and this is my husband Jamie. We were walking through and thought that you might like a new friend." She showed him the bear. "My little boy likes bears"

He smiled eyeing the bear eyes twinkling at Eddie as he carefully touched the bear's paw. "Thank you...how old is your son?"

"He is littler than you are," Eddie replied. "He's three. How old are you?" He said he was six and his Mommy and Daddy were at work. Eddie stroked his bald head, "Well they'll be here later and you can cuddle you new friend. Maybe we'll come see you soon." Jamie could tell Eddie would be volunteering here, it spoke to her

Clutching the teddy bear the little boy, David, looked up smiling brightly. "Sure I'd like that. It gets boring sometimes when no one is here."

"Well, if the nurses let me, I'll come back..." Eddie stood up and took Jamie's hand. "How are you feeling?"

David shrugged his shoulders "little tired I have to see the doctor now then I'll come rest. The nurse is nice she sometimes gives me two ice creams."

""Wow! Two ice creams!" Jamie smiled. "Rest a bit and we'll see you soon." Jamie took Eddie's hand. "Go...go get the paperwork."

Eddie was already on top of it heading right for the nurse's station to start the paperwork.

Jamie and Eddie finally made it to the nursery to see the tiny babies in the window. Jamie held Eddie tight to his chest as his big brain worked overtime. "Look at them Eddie all these little ones. Hope I'm still around to see our little one ..." Jamie sighed quietly.

"Jamie," Eddie turned to meet his eyes. "Don't talk like that."

"Just that passing by it really made me think you know..."

Eddie nodded, "I know honey, but you have to just take it one day at a time, you know?"

"Yeah..." Jamie hugged Eddie tighter against him turning his head to kiss hers.

"Our baby is going to be in your arms and so am I, Max, and April. You are going to be fine just a little nip..."

Jamie looked back through the glass quietly hoping she was right.

They headed home to their kids. Eddie went right to Max and April and held them tight. Jamie stood in the doorway watching her slowly walking over hugging all of them. He had tears in his eyes and unfortunately, their very perceptive kids picked up on that.

April pointed up at him "Daddy, why Daddy crying?" The comment caught Max's attention turning to see. "Daddy no cry."

"I just love you guys so much," Jamie replied. "Daddy saw something that made him sad and I just love you guys so much. Big hugs...big bear hugs... ready! Go!"

They ran into his awaiting arms giving the biggest hugs their little arms allowed while Jamie kissed their heads. "Okay...too much sad," Eddie announced. "Everyone into pajamas it's a pajama night!"

Max and April ran to their rooms Eddie following to help them change. Sighing Jamie wiped his eyes quickly. The family piled in front of the TV with pizza and ice cream. Eddie stayed close to Jamie and so did the kids. Both children fell asleep on the floor. Jamie watched his family and was proud.

They family tried to go about their business. There was nothing to worry about until there was something to worry about. On Friday, the surgeon himself called to speak to Jamie.

Jamie took the phone "This is Jamie..." He looked at Eddie worried reaching a hand out to her.

"Jamie, I wanted to call you personally and give you the results of a few of the tests. Your tissue type came back elevated." the doctor paused.

"Okay so what exactly does that mean doctor?" Jamie gave Eddie's hand a gentle squeeze locking eyes with her.

"It means there's abnormal cells growth in the body and we need to take this out soon," he replied. "I'd like to move you up a week."

His eyes widened looking At Eddie. "Okay when would you like me to come in doctor?"

"Let's operate a week from today," he replied. "This is just a marker, it's no indication that you are sick just that we shouldn't wait."

Jamie breathed out head spinning quickly. "Okay let me know the time and I'll be in thank you for letting me know."

Eddie looked at Jamie, "What is it?" He looked like he wanted to throw up.

"The doctor wants to move up the operation to a week from today. He said there's abnormal growth and it can't wait." Jamie pulled her-against him.

Eddie buried her face in Jamie's chest, she took a deep breath then looked up. "Okay then we'll do that, it's better anyway. The sooner the better." She tipped her head back and waited Jamie obliged leaning his head down meeting her lips slipping his arms around her waist. They let the kids linger needing it especially now.

"We will get through this..." Eddie whispered. "I promise. Let's see what we have going on and make sure we are ready. I know you like preparation." They held hands and started their plan.

That night, Jamie and Eddie laid in bed. Jamie kept letting this spin around in his head. "Do you think Max will go to Julliard or the Boston Conservatory?"

"I think he'll go to Julliard...and he'll do great there too. We'll see him during performances…" Eddie smiled.

"I hope so," Jamie replied. "I hope that I see him play and I hope that I see April walk in Harvard...and that I walk her down the aisle." Eddie could feel his anxiety.

Eddie turned into her side facing him rubbing a hand over his stomach. "You will Jamie and you'll cry giving your baby away."

He took a breath, "This is just...we have it all. We do, we have it all now and this...it's not fair. It is just not fair!"

"No it isn't fair at all..." Eddie agreed hugging him right.

They cried together only a few moments, then Jamie thought of another loose end. "Eddie we need to call the lawyer about Max's adoption. We need to make sure you take full custody if something terrible happens," Jamie reminded her.

Eddie didn't want to think of that didn't want to imagine losing him but in her heart she knew this had to be done in case. "I'll give them a call and work out the details."

"Good make sure I sign this week so it's done," he replied. "Best case you are the official Mommom and worst case..." Eddie stopped him.

Placing a finger over his mouth Eddie leaned up "Ssh I don't want to hear that talk Jamie. I'll get it signed so it'll give you some ease."

Eddie was quiet for a few minutes then, "Disney! The whole family! We'll all go to Disney and celebrate the adoption. All of us."

"Yeah that'll be great the kids would love it and we'll take lots of pictures to show them later. We can stay in that hotel where the characters come up to you."

"We will get that private breakfast with the characters too, we have the cash, and we'll use it to make a memorable trip. Let's make a list..." Jamie had to smile at Eddie. She was to pull them through this."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

For the following weeks leading up to his surgery Jamie spent all his time with Eddie and kids taking them out to the park and aquarium. The night before Jamie's surgery Danny and Linda came over to pick the kids up giving Jamie and Eddie alone time.

Eddie prepared his favorite foods and they dined by candlelight in the kitchen. They tried to keep the cloud away, but it kept coming up.

Jamie kept his eyes on her throughout the meal, eyes twinkling. "I love you, Eddie..."

"I think that means so much, we've been through enough to know that love conquers all."

"We sure have we've been through it together" Jamie reached across the table taking Eddie's hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked.

Jamie smiled "I'm thinking that tonight it's just us and I want to be with you and enjoy this time together."

"You feel okay for that, I mean we haven't...and I didn't want to push..." Eddie looked down.

"Yeah I want my wife and I want this time with you..." Jamie gently squeezed her hand.

Eddie smiled and stood up to sit in Jamie's lap. This time meant a lot to them both but more for Jamie. In his head he was wondering if this was the last time for a while or worst case ever that they would make love.

The morning of his surgery Jamie woke early cradling Eddie a little closer nuzzling her softly. Neither one of them had really slept so the alarm did not Shock them when it went off. Eddie had a cup of decaf coffee. Jamie switch to some water around in his mouth hating the fact that he wasn't able to eat or drink anything until much later

Eddie watched him from across the table reaching her hand out to gently rub his. "I will be right there when you wake up Jamie I'll be the first person you see."

"I know you will be. I'm getting through this because of you. I'm making it because of you. And I decided no matter what happens today I'm making it because of you."

"I love you so much Jamie I'll be here no matter what." Eddie got up walking around the table to sit on his lap laying against his chest.

As much as Jamie would have loved to have sat there with Eddie all day it was time to leave for the hospital. Frank and Danny were going to meet them there and wait with Eddie while Jamie was in surgery. They walked in holding hands but Jamie's arm dropped around Eddie's waist turning to kiss her cheek starting to feel his stomach turning.

Eddie stayed with Jamie until he was taken to a room and prepped. She held his hand while they waited for the doctor to come and take him

"It's time is go, Mr. Reagan," the orderly said as he came for Jamie. "Mrs. Reagan the doctor will be out and speak to you as soon as he's finished."

Eddie leaned in giving Jamie a tight hug meeting his lips hard keeping the kiss for over a minute. "I love you so much Jamie. I'll be right here when you come out, I promise."

Jamie only smiled, the medicine already beginning to take effect. Wiping a finger slowly across his cheek, Eddie slowly stood up watching the nurse wheel Jamie out.

While Jamie lay on the operating table, waiting for the anesthesia to pull him under, he remembered the night with Eddie last night. He prayed that it wouldn't be the last time he held her that way, touched her that way. She had detected his need to be in control of himself and of their connection, and she let him be.

From her position on his lap, Jamie carried Eddie to their bedroom. His hands were everywhere, so were his lips. There was not a piece of skin that he didn't want to touch and taste.

Eddie dropped her head back to give him total access. She could feel the tension in his body, she could see the fear behind his eyes. They were both thinking the same thing, they were both thinking that this could be the last time for a long time they made love to each other. The outcome here could cause all kinds of problems with their sex life. This had to be special, it had to move mountains.

Jamie laid Eddie down on the bed, his hands gently moving away the clothing that was separating their bodies. Eddie slid her hands around her husband, she cupped his sex and caressed the soft skin there. She felt the growth It hurt her to think of it there, but she would not give in to the fear, not tonight.

Eddie sighed into Jamie's mouth, his touch was gentle, and hers was reverent. Jamie held Eddie close and tight, their bodies joined and they held perfectly still. "I love you," she panted.

"I need you," he replied. They held each other's gaze as their bodies moved of the own accord, they knew the rhythm. They knew the pattern and they knew the timing, without thinking they met each other, thrust for thrust, their eyes opened, and their souls connected, never breaking.

Jamie sighed, he would sleep now, and sleep well, with the warm memory of the last night firmly surrounding his heart.

Frank had tea waiting for Eddie when she got to the waiting room. Though she wasn't thirsty Eddie held the cup comfortingly sitting on an uncomfortable chair staring at the floor not saying a word.

"The kid is going to be okay" Danny assured her. "Linda said this is the best surgeon in probably the entire tristate area."

"I'm sure he is..." Eddie couldn't help but worry though rubbing a finger against the lukewarm cup.

"He'd want you to rest and relax," Frank soothed. "His biggest worry was you and the baby

Sighing Eddie leaned back against the chair watching her tea. "He's having surgery I can't relax."

"He can feel you," Danny replied. "He needs you to be strong."

"I'm trying to be Danny..." Eddie set the cup down moving her hands over her belly.

She wasn't showing just yet she showed late with April too. They watched the clock and after an hour and half the surgeon came out.

"Mrs. Reagan," the doctor spoke directly to Eddie. "There's been a complication with Jamie."

Eddie stood walking closer slowly breathing in sharply. "What happened doctor is he Okay? Will he be okay?"

"His blood pressure has spiked to a dangerous level," the doctor explained.

"Is he ok at doctor, what do you need to do to help him?" Eddie asked.

"I need you to sign for a blood transfusion," the doctor replied. "And additional meds."

Eddie reached out to take the paper looking it over. "Will he have any complications if we do this?"

"There are always risks," the doctor replied. "But he is a bit more stable now."

Taking the paper Eddie signed "make sure my husband comes-back doctor do what you need to."

He nodded and left to finish up with Jamie.

Eddie turned finally looking between Danny and Frank walking back to the seats.

Frank stood up and wrapped Eddie in his arms. "Ssh...ssh..."

"He was so nervous going in.." Eddie breathed against her father in law sighing worried.

"I know, I know, but he's going to be fine. He was nervous, so he probably pushed his pressure up. He's a Riley...he's like his grandma, strong but a worrywart."

Eddie nodded slowly sitting back down beside Frank. "Tell me more I need to get my mind off this I can't..." She rubbed her belly

"No, you can't," Frank soothed. "Here I think I have a picture of Jamie little...yes here it is."

Eddie smiled at the little curly blond haired Jamie with clear blue eyes. "He's adorable, how was he as a kid?"

Quiet, whip smart, and the most loving kid," Frank replied. "He was so sweet, he loved to hug and cuddle."

"The kid just had a personality everyone liked especially girls..." Danny agreed smiling.

"I wonder if this baby is a boy, will he take after April in the smarts or...will he be more like me, more wise than intelligent,' Eddie sighed. "We know Max got his music from Andre...the one good thing he gave the kid."

"Definitely not from Jamie he couldn't carry a tune in a bucket," Danny rubbed his eyes trying to hide his emotion. "You are more street smart."

They laughed and talked about Jamie as a kid until, "Mrs. Reagan...he's all done, he did fabulous," the doctor smiled. 'His pressure is still up a bit but other than that. We'll have pathology in an hour. You can come with me to see him."

Before getting up Eddie turned giving Frank a hug then Danny, tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much..." She stood up following the doctor to see Jamie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jamie's color was paste white as he lay on the pillows. Eddie sat on the edge of his bed, "How is he?"

"He's doing better," the nurse replied. "His pressure is stable now and he's resting quiet comfortably. I'll leave you to sit with him and ease him back to us. We find that it's better for the patients if we have a family member here. Talk to him."

Eddie gently touched Jamie's cheek and touched his hand, "Jamie, I'm here," she whispered. "Just like I promised I'm here for you. Open your eyes, honey. Open your eyes now…"

Jamie's breathing was steady and even, but he didn't stir. Eddie knew in reality that it would take a while before he would come out of the anesthetic, but she wanted to try, she wanted him to hear her voice.

While Eddie slowly and gently spoke to Jamie easing him from sleep, the doctor came in. "Mrs. Reagan," he smiled. 'We have the results and he is totally clear. It was a fat tumor and it's totally gone. No more worries"

Eddie beamed, "That's the best news! Jamie will be so glad to hear that when he wakes up…"

The doctor left Eddie to talk to Jamie again, "Did you hear that?" she whispered. "It's not cancer, Jamie. You're fine, everything is fine. It's not cancer, not at all. You are fine."

Jamie heard Eddie's soft, gentle voice floating through the air. He couldn't quite understand the words, but it was evident of how much love was in her voice and surrounding him as he fought back to consciousness.

"Eddie?" Jamie slurred as he pulled out of the medication and opened his blue eyes. "Eddie?"

"I'm here, "Eddie murmured. "I'm here, Jamie. You're all right. The doctor said so. You're all right, there's not cancer honey. Do you understand? There's no cancer, you're fine."

Jamie smiled, "Eddie…" He licked his dry lips and held her gaze with near reverence.

"Yes," Eddie kissed his lips. "I'm here, my love. I'm here. I'm here, and you are fine. You are just fine, you'll feel better in no time now. I'll be here when you wake up again."

Jamie woke on and off over the next few hours. Each time his eyes opened, Eddie was there smiling softly, assuring him he was okay and there was no cancer. Aside from "I'm pregnant," Jamie had never been happier to hear two word in his life. "No cancer…no cancer," she kept telling him over and over again. Finally, it stuck.

"I'm good?" he asked licking his lips.

"You're good," Eddie replied. "Here…sip…" Eddie lifted Jamie's head and held the straw for him. "You know what I was thinking about?"

Jamie shook his head, "I was thinking about when you were in the hospital with pneumonia and I was in Italy. I was thinking I wanted to be at your side holding your hand the entire time, and how glad I am to have been holding your hand through this."

Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand, 'You know what I was thinking about while I was sleeping…well aside from last night…" He raised an eyebrow. "Our house in Montana with the big wrap around porch. It would be great to rest there, on that porch and recover."

Eddie kissed his hand, "You'll be fine, honey. You'll be back at work in a week."

"I know," Jamie replied. "But there's just…it's too short Eddie. Life is just too short. I…"

"You want to go now, to move now, don't you?" Eddie asked. She knew her husband very well. His eyes told the story.

"I think so," Jamie replied. "The kids are still young, our new baby is still months away…"

"We have the house," Eddie replied. "And you're right, we are wasting too much time. Let's do it!"

They sealed that promise with a kiss, "I'm just going to let your Dad and Danny know you're okay and send them home. I'll be right back, get your rest, I'll be back in just a minute."

Jamie laid on the bed waiting for Eddie to come back. The images of their huge house in Montana, the pretty porch, the ample gardens filled his vision. He imagined them bringing the new baby home from the hospital to that house. He imagined the kids playing hide and go seek in the attic, and making love to Eddie in the walk-in closet of the master bedroom. It was those imagines that stayed on his mind as he once again fell asleep.

Jamie was able to go home from the hospital the next morning, he was a little sore, but happy to be going home with a clean bill of health.

The apartment was quiet when they arrived, no big parties, only a few people knew of the turmoil Jamie and Eddie had gone through the last few weeks. They had kept their cards close to their chests about this scare and would do the same regarding their move. They would, however speak to Frank, and invite him to move with them or to them whenever he desired.

"Home sweet home," Eddie announced as they walked through the door. Max and April headed for Daddy and Mommom as soon as they stepped inside. Jamie was happy to hug his kids and his wife, his arms wrapped tightly around the three of them. Eddie smiled at Linda, "Thanks for looking after them for us."

"My pleasure, Max and April did a little show for us, they are so well behaved," she gave both kids a hug. "Rest up, Jamie. See you Sunday."

Max and April went off to play with their toys while Jamie sat down on the couch with Eddie. She elevated the leg where the surgery took place and took off his shoes. "That will be hard, being on our own, no family to fall back on, but I think it's time to spread our wings."

Eddie agreed, "Maybe your Dad will say yes, he might decide it's time to come with us, and not be alone, but if not, there's always Tina and Lou…"

"Oh, that is a visual I do not want to see…" Jamie laughed and shook his head at the memory.

Jamie rested the first two days, not really feeling sick, but he was tired from the medication he had been on in the hospital. On the third day, Eddie woke up after him, she'd been getting up in the night to check on him and it had caught up to her. When she padded into the kitchen, Jamie had the kids playing in the living room and was at the table working on his computer.

"What you looking up?" Eddie asked.

"Movers," he replied. "It costs a lot of money to pack up your life and move all the way across the country. Just because we have the money doesn't mean we should blow it."

"I love my practical hubby," Eddie smiled. "But let's talk for a minute now about this move. We talked in the hospital after we were both under an immense amount of stress. Are you sure this is what you want to do? Are you ready to leave the NYPD and your family and make this move? I'm retired, I have no real ties here now but you and the kids. My home is where you are and you and the children are my family. That's not the case with you."

Jamie took a deep breath, "I agree, it's a surprising choice. Eddie, I thought I could die. I never vocalized that to you and you never did to me, but we knew it was a reality. If I learned anything from that and from Tom's death it's that life is too short. Tom had all the money in the world, he jogged, he ate right and he died very young. I'm pretty sure in those last seconds of his life, he wasn't wishing he worked more. He was wishing he lived more."

Eddie bit her lip, remembering Tom and how she cared for him, though Jamie was the love of her life. "I understand that, and I agree with you. Life is too short, I just need to make sure we both feel this way, that it's mutual and we made the choice clear headed."

"We did," Jamie replied. "We did, we shouldn't want to have that beautiful house sit there until we are in our fifties. If this didn't teach us anything else, it showed us that we might not have the time that we think we do. I'm sure I want to do this."

Eddie smiled at Jamie and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Then let's do it."

Life went back to normal very quickly for the family. The kids were in their routine and Jamie was back at work on Monday like the doctor promised. Eddie's paperwork for her hospice volunteer work was approved and she would start to do that two days a week. She was so moved by those little kids and their plight. If she could make that easier she would do it.

She brought coloring books, blankets, crayons, even paints for the little ones. There were books and stuffed toys as well, she spared no expense and Jamie didn't mind either, he had been as deeply touched as she was.

On her second week, Eddie dashed into the hospital, she didn't want to be late for David, and he was counting on her to read with him. As she ran through the ER entrance she saw Mrs. Turner, being treated on a gurney.

"Make a hole..." a nurse ordered wheeling the gurney back so they could treat her turning her head back.

Eddie stopped and looked at the nurse, Ruth had lost her hair, she must usually wear a wig. She was sick, that was very clear. Eddie left her name at the desk before going up to keep her promise to David.

David was waiting for her holding the book he wanted her to read. His eyes lit up when Eddie walked in "you did come I have a book for you."

"Of course I came and here...I brought you a peach. You said you like peaches..." Eddie sat in the bed, she was seeing the signs...and it stung. "Now give me the book."

David smiled taking the peach "Thank you, I do love peaches." he rested against her arm settling in for the book. "I'm glad you came..."

"Me too..." Eddie replied and began to read. It hurt that this little one was sick and often alone. She pushed him about his parents.

David answered questions assuring his parents were at work but would come later on tonight. "Mommy cuddles me until I fall asleep and daddy rubs my hair."

"I see...but you miss them during the day huh?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah it gets really lonely and boring here all by myself. Daddy used to play with me a lot," David nodded.

Eddie knew what she was going to do. When David fell asleep she left a $25,000 check at the nurses' station. "Make sure his parents get this."

The nurse promised-she would personally give it to his parents when they showed up. David fell asleep holding the book Eddie read against his-chest smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jamie could read Eddie's upset like a book when he got home that night. He didn't want to mention anything in front of the kids, but he was definitely tuned into her mood. She took extra care putting Max and April to bed that night, she held each one a little closer and kissed them a little harder before putting the covers over them and listening to their prayers. Jamie stood in the doorway, watching her.

When she shut off the lights and stepped out to the hallway, he brought his arms around her. "What is it? I can tell…That little boy David?"

Eddie shook he her head, "Right problem," she sighed. "But wrong kid. David is okay, he's sick and he's not getting better, but there's a peace there and I took care of his loneliness issue today, at least I hope that I did. It's Carlos. Mrs. Turner has cancer, Jamie. I saw her at the ER today, she's bald, she was so sick, Jamie. That poor little boy. It just made me think what we might have been facing and…if something happens to Mrs. Turner…"

"Let's not borrow trouble, Eddie," Jamie soothed. "And what do you mean that you fixed David's loneliness, his parents make hourly they can't…Oh…Eddie…" Jamie sighed.

"We won't miss it, Jamie," Eddie defended. "And that will let David's parents have these moments with him…" She looked up to see Jamie smile. "Just tell me you did it through Tom's foundation and not…"

"I did it through the Manning Foundation, yes," Eddie confirmed. "Now…how are you feeling? How's…"

Jamie laughed, "Eager…Very eager. Things are definitely "up" to snuff…"

"Well," Eddie replied 'You still need to be taking it easy so…"

"Come on Eddie," Jamie laughed. "I've been a very good boy. I've kept my hands to myself…I'm nearly all healed…' He pouted just a bit.

"No you need to rest Jamie not my orders and don't give me that look either it doesn't work," Eddie laughed enjoying his attempt

"Oh yes it does," Jamie replied. "You know it does and so does this..." Jamie reached out for Eddie's hips and pulled her in tight. He slowly began to dance with her in his arms.

Eddie laughed again locking her fingers over his-shoulders. "Just so you know this isn't working you need rest Jamie."

"I'm fine," Jamie whispered placing his lips again her jaw. "I'm healthy, I don't hurt, and I'm back to business in all the ways but one...the one I love the best."

Her eyes moved up locking with his smiling letting their bodies move together. "You are something else I hope you know," Eddie leaned up pressing their lips together

Jamie smiled, victorious in his endeavors to persuade his wife to the bedroom. They walked back together, holding hands, nuzzling and kissing softly. Eddie' blouse ended up in the hallway, Jamie's shirt on the doorknob, they were like two college kids, it had been too long, they didn't usually go this long.

There was a hunger and a heat that had not been present the last few times, Eddie's legs were wrapped around Jamie's waist before they even hit the bedroom doorway. Jamie's body was ready for this, his pants were buldging under the weight and his heart was pounding in his ears.

"I need you, Eddie," he gasped. "I need you so much, I missed…"

"I know," Eddie crooned. "Oh, I know. I know…I need you so much it hurts. It throbs…"

Jamie laid Eddie on the bed, his hands unfastened her jeans, and they had left a little mark on her skin as she was gaining weight with the baby. Jamie smiled, he loved that and felt so proud of the little being inside of his wife.

Eddie's hands pushed Jamie's pants down and revealed his pulsating sex. He wanted his wife and he wanted her now.

Eddie planted her feet on the bed, her legs and arms fell open, letting Jamie come to her and at her, giving him full access to her body, which he took.

Eddie's hips bucked up and down as Jamie sank into her. The tenderness was there, it was always there, but the hunger, this time, was paramount. Jamie exploded inside of Eddie, she cried out as his seed filled her center and her juices coated him. They were connected in heart and mind, but it was this physical connection that took all of that over the top.

Cuddling together in bed Eddie laying on Jamie's chest looking up at him smiling. "So, when are-we going to tell your family that we're moving?"

"I think we should tell Dad first," Jamie replied. "We'll have him over tomorrow and tell him," Jamie sighed. "It's the right decision, I just hope that Dad will come with us. He's 70, it's an election year, the perfect time to put his papers in."

"That'd be great Jamie and the kids will love having grandpa there. Okay we'll tell him first thing," Eddie nodded turning on her side. "Do you think he will?"

"Nope, it's going to take some doing, but if we are patient with him...then yes, I think he will. Eventually, I think he will."

"Hope so it'd be great and I think he would enjoy it too especially being that close to his grandkids."

"They need his influence, even the new one," Jamie smiled. "Especially the new one. Time to get up, Mrs. Reagan...Call Baker and see if Dad is free tomorrow for lunch. We can go over before my check up and the movie with the kids.

Eddie sighed not ready to part giving him a small smile leaving one more kiss before-turning over reaching for her phone.

Eddie set up the meeting with Baker for the following day. She wasn't sure how this would go over, but they did plan to invite him to come too. Eddie hoped he would.

They got to Frank's promptly at noon. He picked up both kids for grandpa hugs while Eddie and Jamie watched both smiling despite the nerves of telling him their big news.

"How's the sprig?" He asked Eddie. "You feeling all right?"

"Good, the morning sickness isn't too bad either," Eddie smiled. "I smell their favorite lunch. Come on, kids, let's sit."

Frank sat down and ate, the kids were happy and playful no sign of being upset or anything so this was a good visit. Jamie and Eddie kept looking at each other finally he spoke, "Dad, we have something to tell you."

"Sure, what is it son," Frank sat up raising an eyebrow in curiosity what they needed to talk about immediately thinking it had something to do with the baby.

"After my cancer scare," Jamie sighed. "Eddie and I had a couple long talks, and we decided that staying here in New York...that's it's not for us. We have a beautiful home in Montana and we want to move there before the baby comes."

Frank blinked surely not expecting to hear that. "Montana," he repeated faced with the reality that not only was Jamie and Eddie leaving, but they were taking his grandkids a plane ride away. The newest one wouldn't even be born before they did it. He had to bite his lip.

"Yes," Eddie replied. ""And of course, we want to let you know that you are welcome to come with us. We want you to come live with us. The kids would love it, we would love it. We can add onto the house, but it is big enough on its own."

"Live with you in Montana?" Frank rubbed his mustache. "I appreciate the thought but New York is where I've lived my entire life. Jamie your mother, my mom, pop and Joe are buried here. Why Montana?"

"I know," Jamie sighed. I know that, but Montana is special to Eddie and I, we love it there and so do the kids. You really liked it too, when you came for the wedding."

"Don't get me wrong," Frank replied. "I'm glad you found each other Montana is so far away..." Frank quietly internalized the news.

"Well, we can fly you out anytime, if you aren't ready to move or don't want to move." Eddie said. "Anytime at all. And you can always come stay with us as long as you like."

Frank forced a smile "Thank you and I wish the two of you nothing but happiness and lots of pictures too."

"Always," Eddie replied and finished by giving Frank a hug. They changed the subject to Jamie's upcoming check-up and the trip to the movies later that day. At 1:30, Eddie stood up, "We better get going, honey," Eddie sighed. "Your check-up is at 2:15."

Jamie nodded, "Yes, it is. Nothing to kick off a weekend like a doctor messing with you down below."

Frank had to chuckle at that. "Do you want me to watch them?"

"Uh, no, we're going to take them to the movies after, but if you want to meet us there or come to the appointment and then come to the show with us, you're more than welcome.

"Thank you maybe another time. Enjoy the show. Come here you two give grandpa big hugs and kisses." Frank opened his arms to hug his grandkids. He enveloped both kids into his tight, protective large embrace kissing both their heads. "Grandpa loves you very much."

They kissed him and took Eddie's hands. They left leaving her purse behind

Frank let the news sink in and when he was alone in his chair he began to cry. Not a regular cry, a deep heartbroken sobbing cry. This was not how it should be, his Jamie should live here with him like he had planned with pop.

The front door slipped open letting Jamie in to retrieve Eddie's purse. He began announcing it was him stopping hearing his father's cries listening for a second before grabbing Eddie's bag and slipping out quietly.

Jamie got in the car, "I…Eddie, he's crying and not just a few tears, I mean really crying. I think we need to talk to him more, maybe…"

Eddie bit her lip, it hurt her heart to know that Frank was so upset by this. She really thought that he'd be okay with it, that he'd agree to move to Montana. "I think he needs his privacy now honey. I think he needs to have his cry and think on things for a bit. Let's let him do that, we'll do the check-up and the movie, then call him and give him the good news about you and bring over some ice cream. We'll spend more time with him, we'll make him feel more comfortable. Let's not embarrass him, he didn't show us because he didn't want us to know."

Jamie knew that was true, Frank was immensely private and immensely proud. He didn't' show his heart on his sleeve. Eddie was right, silent support was the way to go.

Jamie and Eddie weren't sure what they were going to walk into on Sunday. When they called about ice cream, Frank had begged off. Eddie brought the kids over to see him the next afternoon, he played in the yard with them for a few hours while she watched. It hurt that Frank didn't' want to move with them, she liked his presence, his way with the children. They came back to her all three smiling and laughing, all three covered in dirt.

Eddie hugged both her kids and smiled at Frank. "Come to Montana with us when we go to look at schools. We're even going to throw in a trip to D-I-S-N-E-Y on the way back. You can't miss your grandkids' first time in you know where…"

"Ever since you asked I've been thinking it over. I would miss you and Jamie and the kids, but I don't know if I'm ready to leave New York just yet. How about I take the trip with you and I'll come visit a lot."

"That sounds good for now," Eddie replied. "You see how you feel. Now we just have to tell the rest of the family."

"It won't be easy for some but that's my decision," Frank smiled at Eddie. "The kids are going to have a blast."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Before Eddie left, Frank assured her he wanted to be the one to tell Jamie his final choice. He called his son while Eddie was taking the children home and spoke to him. "I can't rule it out forever," Frank said when Jamie picked up. "But for now I'm just not quite ready to retire or to move. I'm going to Disney with you guys though, I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Jamie was glad to hear a little lilt in his father's voice. He was happy that he was going to come with them to Montana and Disney. Perhaps that would bring him around to their thinking.

"My sister is going to go nuts! But it's okay...we'll handle it." Jamie surmised that night as they stretched out on the sofa together.

"I know everyone else will be okay with it though."

Eddie smiled, "Tomorrow we'll see how it goes. I'm going to book the flights, one to Billings and then to Orlando."

Jamie sighed, "Okay, I hope he changes his mind though he'd love Montana, but Erin and Danny are here."

"I think it's more about the memories of those gone than the closeness of those here," Eddie replied. "It's okay, if we are on the same page and we have Dad's blessing the rest will fall into place."

"Yeah I hope so Eddie." Jamie kissed her cheek pulling her closer to him. "Let's make the flight arrangements."

Eddie handled the flights and sat back with a smile. "It's settled, just after Max's adoption is final..." She leaned back and sighed. "My feet hurt."

"Would you like a foot and back massage," Jamie asked reaching around to her back gently rubbing moving up and down slowly lifting her leg.

"I'm not even showing yet and this baby is messing with my body," Eddie sighed, "Just my feet, left leg and foot."

Jamie moved his hands down massaging her leg first moving down taking time on her foot. "Is that helping?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "Oh there, right there."

Jamie stayed on that spot gently rubbing the bothersome area for her.

Eddie began to doze off lying next to Jamie. She shut her eyes and sighed, they dozed on the couch. She needed to rest and relax, especially after another one of their early morning rolls in the hay. Eddie had never been a morning person, neither had he, but all of a sudden, mornings were the favorite part of his day.

Smiling quietly to himself Jamie held Eddie tightly watching her doze lightly cupping her hands thinking how lucky he is to have this family.

When Eddie woke up on Sunday, she reached over for her husband. The sheets were still warm but Jamie wasn't there. Eddie sat up and saw him sitting at the window looking out at the street.

"To think in a few months, we'll wake up to peace and quiet, rolling grass, and a porch swing," Jamie sighed as he closed the gap back toward Eddie. "And that huge walk-in closet. I think we should put a lock on that door…"

Eddie smiled and wound her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down next to her own. "That would be a good idea. Did you…"

"Carry you to bed last night?" Jamie filled in returning her kiss then offering a deeper one of his own. "I did. I was hoping I'd get lucky but…"

"You've already gotten lucky, Mr. Reagan, but I can see my way clear to making you feel…lucky again…"

Jamie sighed and rolled over onto his back, pulling Eddie over him. She wore a thin, pink nightgown with a tie in the front that Jamie was glad to make short work of. He tugged on the delicate string and opened the top of her nightgown to his view.

Eddie ran her hands over Jamie's chest and moved her lips to Jamie's earlobe. She breathed her warm breath into his ear, Jamie moaned in ecstasy. His body stirred while her heart quickened, this was their favorite way to start off the morning.

Jamie ran his hands through Eddie's hair, combing the knots out of the silky strands. Their lips met and their tongues caressed the inside of each other's mouths. Jamie sighed, his hands ran up and down Eddie's back, then pressed the small of her back so they were closer. This close connection was the core of their marriage, he was so glad they never lost that.

"I need you," Eddie murmured. Jamie smiled, he needed her too. He remembered the first time she uttered those words to him. The moment when he noticed her vulnerability as well as her strength. He stopped his work on her body for just a moment, to hold her close and inhale her scent.

"Mmmm," Eddie sighed enjoying the feel of the hug with Jamie's excited sex pressing into her belly. "Jamie…"

"I love you, Eddie," he whispered. "So much."

He pulled Eddie over his stomach and rolled so that he could position himself on top of Eddie. He buried his face in her breasts, inhaling her again as his hands caressed her. Her hands cupped him, her thumb ran over the small scar, a battle scar, a triumph scar.

His hand found her scar, from the shooting, when they played house the first time. So many memories, victories, and precious moments were tied up in their bodies.

Jamie positioned himself to take his wife's body. They were stuck together, the heat of their bodies acting like a vacuum, binding them entire forms physically together. With care and tenderness, Jamie slid into Eddie's body. Her body stretched to meet him and pull him in. She rocked back and forth, taking Jamie all the way into her, his whisper almost imperceptible, "I'm home."

After church on Sunday the family gathered at Frank's house for Sunday dinner. Max and April broke off to play with Jack and Sean

Sean adored the younger kids, he liked to play with them and tickle them. The kids were so cute. April heard the adults talking and she said to Sean, "Mommy say we move to big house in tana."

"You are," Sean looked up at jack surprised and curious if that were true not hearing anything about it from their parents.

"Yes," April replied. "Have a biiiiigggg house and we play there. We going soon. Right Max?"

Max nodded confusing their older cousins. Jack walked around them searching for his father "Dad, Max and April told us that they're going to live in Montana?"

"Huh?" Danny asked. "Oh, no, they are going there on vacation, they're confused."

"Oh, okay we don't want them to go we'd miss them." Jack returned to the couch quietly.

Jamie heard Danny's explanation and looked over at Danny, "Actually, uh...We were going to wait until after supper but Eddie..." Jamie looked at his wife. "April was actually right...she must have overheard us...We are moving to Montana before the baby is born."

"Wait your moving and-taking the kids? You're uprooting them from everything they know ...from their family for what? This is their home."

Eddie looked at Erin. "They are three and a half and nearly three, they don't have roots yet, this is the time to make a big move. We spoke to Dad, because we want him to come with us but so far he's not ready..."

"Of course, he's not ready this is his home this is where he belongs! How dare you try and rip him away from everything he knows. From his family!"

"Whoa," Jamie broke in. "Simmer down. We weren't trying to rip him away, we were letting Dad know our door was open that is all!"

Erin tightly crossed her arms against her chest "No, you want dad there to help raise your kids. Pop is here and mom...Joe, too how dare you even ask him to leave them?"

"I don't need help raising my kids, I raise my kids just fine!" Eddie snapped. "You and Danny didn't notice how hard it's been on Dad since Pop went. I wanted to, we wanted to offer him a nice chance."

"Yeah I'm sure you did! I'm glad dad isn't going his family is here." Erin retorted stubbornly glaring at Eddie. "And we have noticed which is why he needs to be here."

Eddie bit her lip, "Dad wants to be with our kids, like he was with your kids, he's just not ready to retire yet!" Frank sighed, "Girls...girls, please I can speak for myself."

Erin turned to her father, "Go ahead dad we're listening. Your family knows what's best and it's always been about family, right?'

"Yes, it is about family Frank replied. "Now sit down all of you. _

Neither Eddie nor Erin dared look at each other taking seats on opposite sides of the living room keeping their eyes on Frank quietly.

"Erin, Eddie is part of this family," Frank said firmly. "And if Jamie and Eddie want to move, they can. If I want to join them I can," Frank explained. "Erin, you have no reason to be so hateful to Eddie. She wants the best for her family, along with Jamie. They both deserve our support." Eddie looked across the room at Erin neither speaking a word to each other. "We're really going to miss you kid and the children, but if this is what you want pop would be happy for you."

"It's what we want. Life is too short," Jamie sighed. "We have a beautiful house that we might never get to use. There's a job open in the Sheriff's department, Luke got me an interview and anytime any of you want to come, but Erin, so help me, well-meaning or not, I am a grown man. I make the choices in my life, where to live, where to work, who to love. You will not continue to disrespect my wife or you will be the one not welcome."

Erin was silent, she knew when she crossed the line, Jamie never spoke out that way.

Eddie bit her lip and kept talking. "Just tell us when any of you want to come and we'll make sure it's set up, flights, cars, all of it." She had a protective hand on her belly. Max was watching Erin warily.

Eddie looked across the room at Erin neither speaking a word to each other. "We're really going to miss you kid and the kids but if this is what you want pop would be happy for you."

Danny smiled, "I'm sure the boys would love to take a vacation and see you guys once you've-settled, right? If Eddie doesn't mind two more babysitters."

"Any of you are welcome, any of you," Eddie replied. "I don't want to hurt anyone, that's not the idea..." She was in tears now.

"We know that Eddie and if you guys ever need anything just give us a call and promise to send lots of pictures too." Linda smiled

Jamie was unhappy that Eddie was so upset. So was Frank, "Come on, honey, it's okay." Jamie kissed Eddie's hair. "We made the offer, it's up to them now. Don't get upset. Don't get upset."

"Excuse me I need some air." Eddie said softly walking brushing his hands then turned back and stepped out on the front porch taking deep breaths.

"You make Mommom sad Aunt Erin say sorry to Mommom for making her sad."

"Max," Danny warned. That's not a nice voice, and we don't stomp our feet. Say sorry."

"No, she made Mommom cry that is not nice uncle Danny." Max puffed back stubbornly defending his mommy.

April went to stand by Max and tugged on his hand, "Maxy, no mean...we play ball." She knew how to diffuse her older brother quite well.

Max sighed quietly taking April's hand. "Okay April Maxy want mommy to be happy not sad."

They decided together to go hug their Mommom. Jamie was with Eddie on the porch, "I can't stand her,' she told him sniffling.

"She shouldn't have said that Eddie. Erin is..." he didn't know how to describe his sister and was grateful to hear the door open

Two sets of tiny arms went around Eddie's legs. "Don't be sad," Max told her. April kissed Eddie's legs,

"Aww thank you for trying to make mommy feel better," Eddie leaned down hugging them both

"Max yell Aunt Erin," April ratted out. "Unca Danny yell Max."

Eddie held Max's hand "I like that you are trying to stand up for mommy buddy, but we don't yell at our aunt okay?"

"She make Mommom cry," Max replied. "No good. Go home now?

"We can go after we eat okay dinner will be ready in a little. Why don't you and April play?"

The kids went back inside, and Eddie did too. She wouldn't let Erin run her off, she didn't' want to hurt Frank. At dinner, Jamie mentioned the tickets.

"That sounds cool kid the kids-will love it," Danny pipped up first before Erin could.

"Dad's going to come with us," Jamie replied. "It'll be fun and guys you need to come over this summer. Nikki, you too."

"Thanks Uncle Jamie I'll let you know when I'm off it'd be fun," Nikki nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The rest of the meal flowed well, and Max settled down with his anger. They didn't go home until after eight with two sleepy little kids.

Jamie put the kids in their seats buckling them in then getting in and driving back home. "You okay Eddie?"

He looked at her sideways worried even though the rest of dinner went better

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eddie replied. "I'm just fine. Oh, Tuesday is the meeting with the attorney for the papers. We'll have it finalized within a few weeks now everything is in order."

"Great I can't wait to do this." Jamie smiled. "I'll be there just let me know what time."

"It's at 10 so you can work right after," Eddie smiled. I'm going to get Max and April's things ready for school tomorrow, how about you draw us a bath for later."

"I love that idea, nice hot bath. Just us cuddling." Jamie agreed. "I'll bring the kids up, they're exhausted, busy day today."

Eddie made three lunches for music school and got the next day's clothing out and hung it the bathroom to let the wrinkles fall. She heard Jamie running the tub and was grateful to sink into the water "I so wish he'd come to Montana with us, I love him like my own Dad."

"I know, and I really wish he would too, but dad is stubborn

"It has to be in his own time and his way," Jamie kissed her cheek, arms wrapped tightly around her.

Jamie moved the wash cloth around Eddie's breasts and over her stomach. "Not showing so much yet," he commented. "Oh, I ran into Luke today he was asking if we could help a bit with the boys over the next few weeks. Kara is having a lot of sciatic pain and fatigue. I told him sure."

"Of course, as long as they need. Is Kara okay because they could bunk here so Luke can help Kara feel better," Eddie rested her head against his shoulder while Jamie rubbed the cloth over her stomach

"She's as okay as you can be in your eighth month,' Jamie replied. "How were you in your 8th with April?"

"I was fat and disgusting but anxious to meet her." Eddie smiled recalling every day counting down until she had her girl.

"Did you hurt or have aches and pains? Jamie was wondering. He heard all about Kara from Luke but knew little of Eddie's pregnancy with his own child.

"Just really tired until the end then it started hurting mostly around my lower back and hips. It was hard trying to find the right sleeping position."

"Well, this time around I'll be there for you," Jamie whispered and pressed his hand against the small of her back.

Smiling Eddie cradled against his-chest closing her eyes feeling his-hands ebbing against her belly slowly glad he was-here this time to see their new addition be born.

Jamie and Eddie found themselves helping with Kara's boys and Carlos quite a bit over the next few weeks as their moving plans went into full swing. The boys were good helpers playing with Max and April while Eddie and Jamie took care of other things around the house.

One night, they planned a big sleep over at Frank's house. The apartment too small for six growing kids, Jamie, Eddie, and Frank were thrilled to be able to join in the big slumber party

All the kids were dressed in their favorite pajamas Max and April sitting by Frank who was thrilled to have the company. "Thanks again Dad, it was a great idea," Jamie said.

Peter, Carlos' younger foster brother, was attached to Frank. He hung on his every word and even sat on his lap while Max and April cuddled him.

"Of course Jamie it's nice having you and the kids over…" Frank smiled at the kids looking over-each of them.

They ordered pizza for dinner, a nice treat for everyone. Jamie handed out the slices. "Are you really a cop?" Peter asked.

"You bet," Frank replied "I have been a cop for many years."

Peter's eyes rounded "Really? That's so cool!" Peter bit off a piece of pizza waiting to ask more questions. Jamie smiled turning to Eddie.

"He really took to your Dad," she smiled. "That's great Ruth said Peter took months to warm to her."

Frank smiled too "well anytime he wants to talk I'm more than happy to share stories with him.

"I think they said 10 that way Kara can rest a little bit more."

"Good tomorrow I'll make eggs in the window all around!" Frank gave the three little kids a hug.

Meanwhile across the city, Kara was waking up from a nap with a sharp, shooting pain in her back. It shot down her legs and made it hard to stand or even breathe. "Luke?"

"Yeah you okay Kara are you getting pain again," Luke turned over sleepily surveying his wife with a worried look.

"I really don't feel good at all," Kara replied. "It really hurts."

Luke sat up quietly looking her over "your stomach? What do you feel Kara? "

"Burning," Kara replied. "And I have to pee. Again." She got up and started for the bathroom. Halfway there, the waters began to run down her legs.

"Kara," Luke was by her side in a second, phone in hand, helping her to the bed. "Our baby is coming I'm calling for help hold my hand."

"No, we'll just go ourselves. Go get the car, I'm going to take a shower first. We have time..."

"Really a shower? What if you slip and fall? Stay right here I'll get the car and let Jamie and Eddie know."

"I'm not going to have our baby all disgusting, it's not debatable. I'm showering

Luke sighed, "I'm coming then to make sure you don't slip and I'll text them from there."

Kara got into the shower with Luke pacing outside. Hurry up. We have to go.

"Relax we have time Luke have you called Eddie and Jamie yet?"

"No, I want you to come out of the shower and go to the hospital. I can call them from there. Everyone is where they need to be for the night anyway"

Kara sighed finishing up "okay I'm done let me just dry my hair. Is the car out front?"

"Yes, the car is ready. Let's go! Your hair is fine..." as Kara tried to lift her leg to get out of the tub she realized something was stopping her

"Uh Luke I can't get out can you come help me," Kara couldn't see what was stopping her

Luke eased Kara out of the shower then she realized she couldn't close her legs. "I have to lie down"

"Okay." Luke slowly helped her to the bed-easing Kara down. "What's wrong Kara?"

"I can't close my legs," she panted as the pains got worse.

Luke took her hand calmly rubbing her fingers leaning over to check. "Um Kara we don't have as much time as we thought, I see hair."

"I shaved," Kara insisted. "I shaved for this so there is no hair!"

"I see hair right there Kara..." Luke insisted knowing what he saw

"You're crowning honey," he replied as she contracted again.

"Ooooh." Kara responded with a tight squeeze to his hand taking deep breaths.

"Lie still," Luke told her softly. "Lie still. I'll call 911."

"Luke stay right here." Kara squeezed his hand breathing in and out feeling the urge to push.

"I need to push," she panted. "It hurts so bad. I need." She started to push naturally

"I'm right here with you." Luke worried though staying by her side coaching. "That's it deep breaths you're doing great."

Kara focused on Luke's eyes and panted pushing with all her strength. After only three good pushes, they heard it.

Luke blinked away the tears cradling the crying newborn. "It's a boy Kara we have a son."

"A boy," she sighed. "We have a boy. Can I hold him?"

He reached for the blanket he took out when Kara was in the shower wrapping their son before handing him to Kara

Tears streamed down around both their faces, as they snuggled their tiny son. "Andrew..." Kara whispered. "Andrew Kyle..."

"That's beautiful like you." Luke sat on the bed kissing Kara wrapping an arm around her smiling down at their family.

Eddie wasn't expecting to get a text from Luke that night. She had just put the kids to bed and slid into the spare bed next to Jamie. Everyone is down for the count," Eddie smiled. "You look tired, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I get a kick out of those boys,' Jamie smiled. "It'll be fun, summers up in Montana with all the kids running and playing."

"It's going to be so much fun," Eddie replied. "I think I'll take up some gardening and take some more cooking classes. I think I'll find some volunteer work there too. On Monday, I'm going to see the financial advisors about the Children's Cancer Wing in Tom's name…"

"Beep Beep…" Eddie reached for her phone. The text read, "I'm here, Aunt Eddie and Uncle Jamie. Love Andrew Kyle Simmons. Oh, Jamie, he's so cute! Look at him, look how perfect he is."

Jamie looked at the baby's picture, "Oh, wow I had no idea. She wasn't even due for a few more weeks."

"It's her third, and the boys were both early," Eddie smiled. "They'll be so excited. It's not too late, let's go tell them. We can bring them to see their new brother. Come on!"

Jamie couldn't put down Eddie's enthusiasm. Jamie got dressed as Eddie went to get Jake and Alex. "Come on, kids, we're going to meet your new brother."

"A brother!" Alex exclaimed. "He's here!"

"He's here," Eddie replied. "Just a few minutes now, we'll bring you back here for the Commissioner's eggs in a window. He's so excited to make those for you."

Pajamas and all, Eddie, Jamie and Kara's two boys headed to the hospital to visit their new brother.

Kara was nursing Andrew when Eddie poked her head in, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hey, come on in," Kara greeted. "Isn't he sweet? Boys, come sit on the bed and see your new brother.' Kara held the baby out for everyone to admire.

"Oh, he's cute,' Jake smiled. "His nose is flat"

Luke smiled, "That's right, buddy. His nose is like that so he can breathe while he eats. Do you two want to hold him?"

Eddie and Jamie stood back watching the new family get acquainted. Both the boys were taking to their baby brother very well. Jamie put his arm around Eddie, "Not too long and ours will be here too."

"I know," Eddie smiled putting her hand on her belly. "I know…and it will be as joyous a moment as this is, if not more."

Kara was only in the hospital for two days, then baby Andrew was brought home from the hospital to his big brothers. Eddie and Jamie were there with them when Luke brought Kara home.

"Welcome home." Eddie grinned softly when they walked inside giving Kara a small hug.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Thanks for all your help. Do you want to hold him?"

Eddie eagerly took the baby looking down smiling brightly. "Oh, he's perfect what a handsome boy."

"He looks just like Luke," Kara smiled. "And Luke is being so adorable. He won't' let me get up with him more than twice, he wants to be hands on all the time."

"That's great support especially after getting up night after night for feeding. It'll let you both get sleep."

"He was really touched when I said I wanted to name the baby after his son. This was so important to him" Kara replied. "Oh, look, he's nuzzling you. He likes his godmother Eddie."

Eddie smiled "and I'm loving holding him. That's right. That's a-really sweet idea." Eddie agreed

"Luke saved my life," Kara confessed. "He did you know he did." Eddie agreed, and baby Andrew burped.

Eddie enjoyed cradling Andrew as he contently lay in her arms sleeping soundly. "I know he did and I'm glad."

"So, how's it going?" Jamie asked Luke. "Treating you okay so far?"

"Yeah everything is great it was amazing Jamie seeing him being born just indescribable."

"Eddie was talking about home birth," Jamie smiled. "But I think we'll have a midwife not sure I could do that."

"Yeah neither did I but when it was happening I don't know how to describe it."

Jamie clapped Luke on the back, "You did great and he is precious. You have it all my friend"

"Yeah I really do I'm really lucky a beautiful wife and healthy sons. Luckiest man." Luke smiled.

Jamie looked at Eddie handing the baby back to Kara, "one of the luckiest that's for sure, one of the luckiest."

He thought of their own family Jamie, Eddie, Max and April and their soon to be new addition agreeing with Luke glad to be one of the lucky ones.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Jamie?" Eddie called. "Jamie, are you ready?" Today was their court date for adopting Max.

Jamie appeared dressed up fixing his shirt. "Yeah I'm ready relax Eddie."

"We don't know when the Judge is going to call us," Eddie was so nervous.

Smiling, Jamie held Eddie pecking her nose. "We're ready for this Eddie lets go."

She took Max's hand and held onto it tight. He already took off his tie, "Maxy, put your tie in your pocket. You have to wear it when you go into Court with Daddy and Mommom."

"It makes my neck hurt Mommom..." Max sighed quietly holding the tie already despising it.

"You have to put it on when we take the picture," Eddie soothed." Mommy will tie it loose." Max nodded in agreement holding onto the tie holding Eddie's hand walking out to the car.

They weren't made to wait very long. The Judge called the families with mobile kids first, the infants or older kids would sit better. Their lawyer asked leading questions about their marriage, Max's adoption by Jamie and other facts. Finally, he declared Eddie to be Max's legal mother and signed the order.

Eddie breathed out relieved, picking Max up to hug him tight as tears filled her eyes. She smiled at Jamie as he hugged them both. They posed for their picture with the Judge. Max wearing the dreaded tie, and April smiling like a princess.

With the weight lifted Eddie picked Max up hugging him again. "This definitely calls for a celebration lunch what do you think, Maxy?"

Frank was standing in the back of the court room, he had snuck over for the hearing. "GRANDPA!"

Both Eddie and Jamie turned smiling at frank, Eddie let Max down so he could give his grandfather a big hug following. "Hey what a nice surprise Dad."

"It wouldn't be complete without a lunch," Frank smiled. "Linda and the boys are meeting us at the house so Kara and the baby could come."

Jamie took Eddie into his arms holding April relieved and glad that Eddie was officially Max's mommy. They drove back to the house met by Kara and Linda

"So in another two weeks we take our trip to Montana and Florida," Eddie outlined. "Then make our move."

"And start our new life there Eddie I couldn't be happier that your Max's Mommy," Jamie told her softly.

Kara got very teary eyed as they talked. She and Eddie had discussed being apart and it really upset her. "Kara in a few months when you're ready to travel you should come out to Montana stay with us. You guys are welcome anytime."

"It's just..." Kara sighed. "I thought we would move first for Luke but..."

"Luke moved here to be with you. I know and I'm going to miss you." Eddie told her friend. Linda sighed, this really was a decision for their small family it wasn't just Reagans getting hurt. The friends hugged.

Eddie giving a small smile heading out to lunch.

This is coming along great," Eddie smiled as she read the blue prints for the Thomas Manning Children's Hospice wing. "Jamie what do you think?"

"I think Tom would be very proud..." Jamie nestled Eddie gently kissing the side of her head.

"I want to be sure families can qualify for the assistance easily but not abusive the privilege," Jamie told that trust attorney

"I will make sure of that..." the attorney promised them giving enough time for them to be absolutely okay with it.

"This is good, we can monitor this from Montana then keep our hand in New York if we need to."

Eddie smiled up at him giving one final nod that she was okay with it. "Yes thank you. It was fulfilling, tying up loose ends and preparing to start a new life.

Eddie wasn't able to sleep. Jamie was two hours late and he didn't pick up his phone. She didn't want to call the precinct, they would tease them both about her pregnancy hormones and him having to check in with the little woman. That would degrade them both.

Jamie wasn't the most diligent with his phone. He often let it die or didn't bring it. He likely had a trainee, a big bust, or both. Eddie settled down with her home furnishing catalog and a cup of cocoa to wait for her husband.

She somehow managed to doze off looking over the couches and other items she wanted to purchase to furnish their new home.

Jamie pushed the door open around 12:30am. Eddie was sleeping on the sofa under a soft lavender blanket. Jamie moved closer to her and moved the computer off her lap. She startled for a second until she recognized her husband's presence. "Jamie…are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," Jamie murmured. "I got a new trainee and we had a major bust. She's good in the field, exceptional in the field, but she doesn't seem to have it for the paperwork. We had to do the report six times." Jamie dropped on the sofa next to Eddie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow, that's a new record even for some of your rookies," Eddie replied. "You could have shot me a text though, it takes five seconds to shoot off a text to tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry honey," Jamie replied. "I didn't realize…I'm sorry. You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah," Eddie replied. "I found some nice furniture for the new house. We can look at that later today. You have tour tomorrow?"

"Yes," Jamie replied. "Next three days straight, but I promise to call if I'm going to be late again."

"Good," Eddie replied and looped her arm through Jamie's to go on to bed.

Jamie slid into bed beside Eddie and pulled her close. She tucked her head onto his shoulder and wiggled her hand over his stomach. He'd removed his shirt and lay bare chested next to her, with her cheek pressed against his muscles. "I missed you tonight," Eddie whispered. "I always miss you but tonight I missed you more."

Jamie ran his fingers through her hair that she threw into a haphazard Mom ponytail. HE loved her this way, no frills, no fuss, just his Eddie, his naturally beautiful Eddie.

Jamie turned towards her, his stomach brushing up against hers. He kissed her deeply, tasting her, inhaling her scent. "Smell like roses," he sighed. "Did you take a hot bath?"

"No," Eddie replied. "I let April soak in my bubble bath. She had a rough day at pre-school today. A little boy that she usually colors with sat next to another little girl at the Play-doh table."

Jamie gasped, "Oh no. Hard times. Is she okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. She's over it with some chicken stars soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. She's a tough cookie like her Mommy."

"Yeah, she is…' Jamie whispered. "And I love that about you, but you know what else I love?"

"What?" Eddie asked in a soft and husky voice.

"How pretty you look when you make love to me," Jamie murmured. "Make love to me, Eddie."

She smiled, she was happy to oblige him in this. She loved his body and the feel of him. She slid down and pulled her nightie up over her head exposing her bare body. Jamie sighed at the vision; she was just a vision…

She moved on top of him and pressed her lips down on his. He cupped her firm buttocks and pulled her in against him. She moved her lips to his ear and bit him softly before sliding down his throat and onto his bare chest. His hands massaged her back and wound around to her front. He cupped her breasts, they spilled out of his hands, as Eddie worked her magic over him.

Her hands cupped his sex, it was pulsating and budging against her delicate skin. She tugged at it once, then twice. Jamie nearly jackknifed off the bed with the intensity of the sensation. He bit his lip, hoping and praying that he could sustain himself until he was nestled within her.

She rolled onto her back, taking him with her. She let her legs fall open, inviting him to her, waiting for the luscious feel of his skin as it slid against her own. He seized her lips in a solid kiss, suckling her tongue as he pressed homeward into her welcoming body.

He moved slowly at first, taking care of her heightened sensitivities then amped up the pace to a fever pitch. She matched him with a lift for every thrust into her soft and sleek opening, they came in unison, his seed spilling into her already full womb with such a force if a babe was not already growing, one would most certainly develop.

They laid together in silence, each stroking the other, relishing in the feel of one another. This was their bliss, that's the thought always passing through when they lay spent and cherished in each other's arms. This connection, this special place, was their bliss, and after so much time, they deserved it.

"Afternoon, Tori," Jamie smiled when he met up with his new rookie. She was a pretty girl, dark hair, green eyes, and a winning smile, still she didn't hold a candle to his Eddie. "Oh, you got coffee thanks."

"Was your wife mad last night?" Victoria asked. "She was texting you a lot."

"How did you know she was texting me? My phone is on silent at work,' Jamie replied.

"It kept lighting up," Victoria replied.

"Ah," Jamie replied. "No, she wasn't mad. She was asleep, she used to be a cop, she knows the score. Anyway, for today, we'll be out on patrol again, let's try to spot some crimes before they happen, the art of observing…just watching people is a very big key to being a great cop."

"I'm sure you know all about that," Victoria replied. "Well, we've got coffee and bullet proof vests, let's do it!"

Jamie didn't remember having such an eager rookie since Eddie, at least not one he could somewhat control. They hit the road in their precinct looking for potential trouble and citizens in need of help.

Victoria was interested in Jamie, not the surroundings. She watched him watch the streets, marveling at his smile, the little piece of hair that dropped down in front of his face, he was so handsome, how did she get so lucky?

"Whoa, over there…" Jamie saw a purse snatcher grabbing an older lady's purse and begin to run. They pulled over and began to pursue him, Jamie calling out instructions all the way.

Victoria had short hair, something he considered an asset in a run like this. They easily took the guy down and arrested him before he could dump the bag.

"Way to go!" Jamie praised and high fived Victoria. "That was really good, you did very well. Let's get him processed now, you do it, but I'll walk you through.

Victoria smiled ear to ear, she earned his favor…and perhaps a beer.

Jamie settled into having the new partner relatively easily. Victoria was certainly more confident in the field than with the paperwork. She kept going to Jamie asking for help and asking for assistance. She would stand over his shoulder, and just watch him write and type. She would inhale his cologne, the one that Eddie loved so much and think about the aroma surrounding her at other times, not just in the car or at work.

Jamie was pretty oblivious to this, he was occupied with teaching her the ropes and going home to Eddie. He loved day tours now, their mornings began in each other's arms before breakfast with their kids laughing and smiling, each enjoying very happy childhoods. Then he would work and come home to dinner on the table, a family dessert project, and time alone with his wife that was until lately, when Victoria always seemed to find a way to make things harder than they had to be.

"Do you think you'll get home on time tonight?" Eddie asked. "I'm making your favorite and the kids have been missing you. You've barely made it home in time since you started with the new trainee. She can't be that hopeless."

"I will be home tonight," Jamie assured her "I promise…" He gave Eddie a kiss. He knew it was frustrating for her as well as for him with the constant late evenings. He missed bedtime stories and the cuddles and snuggles. Those were his favorite things besides more mature nocturnal activities.

As luck would have it though, a police involved shooting caused every tour to be extended. Eddie understood and she kept Jamie's dinner warm. Frank came over to help with bedtime while Jamie did his duty as an officer of the NYPD.

"It's late, let's go get some beers," McKenna offered. "Eddie won't mind, she knows the score."

She'd be in bed by this time anyway," Jamie reasoned. "And shaking this off would be good before going home. He agreed to the beers with McKenna and Lopez before he saw his rookie dressed in tight jeans, a low cut blouse and red lipstick…it was too late though, they were stuck.

Jamie text Eddie, "Hey honey, long tour and McKenna invited us for beers, the whole group, I won't be too long so don't wait up.

Eddie had plans for that night that didn't just include Jamie's favorite dinner. When she learned he wouldn't be home in time for dinner, she began to plan a romantic evening. She put on a pretty nightie and lace robe, lit candles around the apartment and sat down to wait.

When the text came in, Eddie sat on the bed reading the message disappointed that Jamie wasn't coming home. She turned to look at the candles she set up for them, the beautiful décor she put in place to make a romantic night. She sighed and strolled throughout the apartment quietly extinguishing the candles one by one. When she finished, she slid out of the soft lace nightie and into her flannel nightgown. She got into bed, with no intention of sleeping, but no intention of continuing to make the night romantic.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jamie put his phone away inside his jean jacket happy to hang out but looking forward to cuddling with Eddie later.

While at the bar, Victoria sat with her friend Laura...she was a rough and tumble cop reminiscent of Claudia. "You got so lucky with your sergeant he is yum yum!"

"I know isn't he? Love when he looks at me with those eyes of his they are just dreamy."

"Too bad he's married," Laura sighed. "And I think she's pregnant."

Victoria polished off her beer setting it back down. "I know I don't know how I stay focused during tour with him right next to me all the time."

"You need to do that..." Laura replied. Get it out of your system I mean. I bet you that you could never get him to respond thought

Victoria raised an eyebrow at her "oh really? I spend a lot of time around him, I'm certain that I could."

"How certain?" Laura asked. "Put your money where your mouth is?"

"How much you want to bet I can have him in a week?"

"One whole paycheck," Laura replied. "One entire check."

"You're on," Victoria raised a glass accepting the challenge smiling broadly at her friend.

Jamie only drank a couple glasses of O'Doul's, not breaking his promise to Eddie not to indulge again. Victoria looked back at him preparing to approach. "Hey Jamie, can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh no..." Jamie replied. "I don't drink anymore."

"Oh well I was thinking how great a sergeant you've been and wanted to thank you." Victoria sat next to him.

"We've only been on the job a week," Jamie smiled. "But thank you is enough. It's part of my job to see you grow and change."

She moved closer smiling, "I know but I've learned so much in that week and I owe it to you."

Jamie shook his head, and smiled. "I have to go, I promised my wife to be home hours ago."

"It's just, we never really have conversations outside of work. Can we just talk for a few minutes?"

"Not tonight," Jamie replied. "I made my wife a promise. Another time."

"Well she's a very lucky woman to have you Jamie," Victoria smiled moving closer.

"I'm the lucky one," he replied, then stood up and left the bar.

Jamie stepped into the house a little after midnight. Eddie was in her flannel and sitting on the chaise reading a book, sleep having failed to come as she waited for Jamie to come home.

"Hey honey, I told you that you didn't have to wait up," Jamie greeted surprised to see her still awake.

"I couldn't sleep," Eddie replied. "I'm so tired from waiting up for you, but I couldn't sleep. Is everything okay?"

"Officer involved so we went to unwind a bit," Jamie replied. "Lopez and McKenna knew the guy that did it so they were looking for moral support. Come on, let's go to bed. I'm here now…"

"Jamie," Eddie sighed. "I know you are working hard and maybe I'm missing working too, but since you have your new rookie, we barely see you. I do miss you, but I'm way too tired tonight to continue what I had planned."

"I know, I'm so sorry," Jamie sighed. "I shouldn't have gone but…"

"But it's a brotherhood, I get it," Eddie got up and folded up the blanket she had on her legs. "I do get it."

Jamie nodded, "It's just been a run of bad luck with this rookie. But I'm off Friday and Saturday and we will spend those days together. I'll see if dad will watch the kids on Saturday, we can have a special night."

"The surprise is what makes it special," Eddie sighed. "Let's go to bed, you're exhausted, but I do appreciate in all this you kept your promise to me about drinking. I love you for that and much more."

Eddie's words touched Jamie's heart and broke it at the same time. He was letting her down. He was trying to be the best partner, best trainer at work but in that he was letting down the most important person in his life, and that was not acceptable to him, not at all.

Jamie pulled Eddie close to him, "I'm going to fix it, and I promise you I'm going to fix it honey."

Eddie sighed, she knew he was trying, they'd just have to try harder until things settled down. Nothing, not even long hours, could come between them, not anymore.

Eddie gave Jamie a soft kiss, then slid between the sheets turning off the light. Across town, Victoria sat and thought about the bet with Laura. Two weeks to get her Sergeant in bed, that shouldn't be so hard, his wife had him whipped and he was so masculine, she'd appeal to that and he'd be putty in her hands in no time flat.

She began her assault their next tour with a more vivacious layer of make-up and a winning smile. Jamie was on cloud nine after two and a half days with Eddie and the kids. "Sarge, here, listen to this!" Jamie called Renzulli over to listen to his phone. "Max, at Grandpa's house."

Jamie hit play and Max's rendition of New York, New York came out of the phone. "Oh wow, is that you playing?" Victoria asked. "Very talented on top of being a great trainer."

"That's my four-year-old son, Max," Jamie replied. "He's a musical talent like his mother. Isn't that something, Sarge?"

"He's a cutie pie, it's about time you brought those two back for a visit. They have to be ready for college by now."

Jamie laughed, "Not quite, but they do grow up so fast. Eddie's starting to show with our newest one, I found her wearing my pants today, she's going with Linda to get new clothes that fit."

The men shared a laugh of the common pregnancy pitfalls then Jamie hit the road with Tori to defend the streets of New York against crime.

"There, that's better" Eddie smiled. She was able to breathe again in the clothing she picked out. Jamie's pants were way too long."

"I remember having to do that having Sean," Linda replied. "Jack I didn't show until I was almost six months, Sean not so lucky."

"Do you have time for a quick bite before you have to go to work?" Eddie asked ringing up their purchases. She took care to choose very trendy and fashionable, the tops showed off her well-rounded breasts and accentuated her neck. She loved how they looked and how it fell along her body. Jamie would like it too.

"No, I have to run but it was fun shopping with you," Linda replied. "I'll see you next week."

The sisters-in-law hugged and Eddie loaded up her car with the items. It was early yet, the kids wouldn't be done playing at Carlos' until 4. It was the perfect time to swing by the precinct and put a face to the name Victoria.

Jamie and Victoria were processing a collar when Eddie came in. "Hey, Reagan!" Lopez smiled and went to hug Eddie. "How you feeling? You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Ronnie," Eddie replied. "I missed you guys, I thought I'd check in and see what's going on around here. Jamie got a new trainee and I usually know his partners."

"They're just in," Lopez replied. "Go on over I can help Victoria finish the collar."

Eddie smiled and headed over to Jamie, "Hey, there Reagan," she smiled.

Jamie turned and his face lit into a smile. "Hey, honey!" he pulled Eddie into his arms and kissed her. "Eddie, I want you to meet Tori. Tori, this is my wife Eddie, Eddie this is Tori, my new trainee."

Eddie was stricken by how pretty Tori was, she had short, full dark hair, dark eyes, and creamy alabaster skin. "It's nice to meet you," Eddie smiled and leaned into Jamie. "How are you liking the NYPD so far…?"

They made small talk, Eddie was astonished that even in front of her, Victoria kept batting her eyes at Jamie, touching his arm, smiling and praising him. Eddie laughed when Lopez went to help Victoria, "Okay, she is way into you. I didn't flirt with you that much when we were sneaking around. Oh man, you got a live one."

"Ah, no, it's not like that, it's just her personality," Jamie replied.

"I don't know about that, it's hysterical though, she didn't' even try to hide it. Guess she thinks since I wore your pants today…"

Jamie kissed Eddie on the lips, glad to see her happy and laughing. There was a time this would have made her angry at him, he'd gotten angry with her often enough over this type of thing. "You look good in my pants," Jamie replied kissing her smack on the lips. "Just scrumptious."

The entire precinct erupted in applause.

Eddie wasn't the only one that teased Jamie about Victoria. McKenna and several others made note of it too, she was if, nothing else, a big time flirt. A couple days later, Jamie made good on his promise to bring Max and April to the precinct to visit Renzulli. Victoria was working, she was assigned to Lopez to work on her paperwork. "Remember to hold Daddy's hand," Jamie warned the kids. April and Max both obeyed.

"Say hi to Uncle Tony," Jamie told them when Renzulli came out of the office.

"This can't be April, she's gotten so big. She's the image of Eddie though," Renzulli smiled. "You're a very pretty girl sweetie. Got a kiss for me."

Both kids hugged and kissed Renzulli then went and sat on the chairs by Jamie's desk. "Daddy, what this?" April held up part of his radio.

"That's the mouthpiece part of my radio, I use it to talk to the other cops," Jamie explained as April studied it.

"Hey," Victoria greeted. "I didn't know you were coming in today."

"I thought I'd bring the kids by to see Sarge,' Jamie replied. "This…" Jamie ruffled Max's hair. "Is my son Max, he's four and this is my daughter April, she just turned three. Max and April, say hello to Daddy's partner, Officer Tory."

"Daddy, gotta go potty," Max told Jamie not caring for this other person that wasn't Mommom.

"Well, let's go do that then," Jamie replied. "Tory can you watch her for a second?"

"Yeah of course, when you get back you should let me take a picture of you three, it will be adorable for your desk."

"Good idea," Jamie replied. "We'll do it when I get back."

Tory gave April a pen and a piece of paper to draw on. "Do you like to have your picture taken?"

"Yes, pretty picture,' April replied. "Like it…"

"Good girl," Tory replied. "Wouldn't it be fun if I was in the picture too? Should we ask your Daddy?" She handed the little girl a piece of candy.

By the time Jamie got back from the bathroom with Max, April and Victoria were fast friends. When Jamie set up the picture as Victoria suggested, April piped up, "Tory in picture too! Tory too!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at her, "Okay, honey, Tory too. We'll get a picture with Daddy's partner."

Tory took the photo selfie style, one child on each of Jamie's knees with herself draped around him. They were all smiling and with Max's darker coloring, it could have been a family shot. It wasn't and never would be anyone that knew the real family would know that, anyone except for Tory.

Eddie was trying on one of her new outfits when Jamie arrived home with the kids. "Hey, did you guys have fun?"

"We sure did, didn't we guys? Tell Mommy about what you guys did," Jamie encouraged chuckling at the kids staring at her.

"I color," April told her mother. "On police paper. Tory give to me. Max doesn't like Officer Tory. He didn't color." April loved to tell about her brother's differences.

Max crossed his arms tightly against his chest pouting, "No, I don't want to color." Jamie shook his head at Max going into the bathroom to change.

While Jamie was changing his phone beeped. The name that flashed was Tory. Eddie noted only Jamie called her that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The kids went into the living room to play leaving Eddie alone with Jamie's phone. She sighed curious why Tory was texting him debating whether or not to look.

The curiosity got the better of her and she opened the text. There was a picture of her family, with Tory in her place.

Eddie felt her face warm seeing Tory with her family letting out a small scowl under her breath. She held the phone until Jamie came out.

"Hey, who called?" Jamie asked kissing her cheek. "Did Dad? He didn't seem phased about her answering his phone.

"No, it was a text message from Tory." Eddie handed him the phone. "She sent you a picture of her posing with our kids."

"She sent that?" Jamie was puzzled. "I thought she took a picture of us with my phone. April wanted her in it. They made friends."

Eddie gave a small shake of her head, "She looks awfully cozy with our kids Jamie."

"She's a nice person, Eddie," Jamie replied. "She…"

"She has your way with people for certain. Even the perps like her when she's not arresting them."

"What do you mean she has my way? I don't remember to many perps thanking me as I cuffed them. In fact, a few of them cursed my guts out," Eddie recalled.

"I mean they respond to her, they open up and talk to her like a lot of people did to you," Jamie replied. "Don't get upset." Jamie sighed. He didn't want Eddie to get mad. "That is weird though that she texted me."

"Why is it weird Jamie, you gave her your number right? Did you ever tell her not to text you?" Eddie asked still slightly annoyed.

"No, but we're off duty,' Jamie replied. "That's odd to text me on personal time. We're not friends, we work together only."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that because seems like she thinks you two are friends or something?"

"We're not friends, she's a good field cop. That's all. I think she's a nice person, but I'm not in the market for new friends."

"Maybe you should tell her that then." Eddie turned and took a seat on the bed breathing out quietly avoiding making eye contact with him

"I will, I'll make sure she knows this was not appreciated," Jamie replied. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Eddie shrugged, "Let's just order in and we can do something with the kids I feel like just hanging out tonight."

"Then that's what we'll do...when they go to bed, maybe a little music, a little dancing?" Jamie asked pulling Eddie to her feet.

Eddie took a deep breath in meeting his eyes relenting a little bit at the gleam when their eyes met. Smiling she took his hand, "That sounds like a nice idea."

Jamie placed a kiss on Eddie's lips with promise of a sweet night to come, proving, though he didn't need to, he only had eyes for her.

Eddie was wiping down the counter and Jamie was wiping down the kids when Danny knocked on the door. "Who could it be this time of night?" Jamie wondered. "Maybe your new girlfriend Tory?' Eddie only half joked.

Jamie gave her a look going to answer the door. "Hey, Danny, what are you doing here," he asked stepping aside to let his brother in.

"Linda found a bunch of things she thought Eddie would like apparently these are back in style..."

"Thanks, come in. Hey Eddie, it's Danny he brought something for you."

Eddie got up and went to see her brother in law, "Oh by the way, your friend text you again

"Again, now what? And she isn't my friend." Jamie sighed taking the phone while Danny looked between them

"She?" Danny raised his eyebrows. "Yes," Eddie sighed. "Jamie's new trainee."

"Let me see kid." Danny insisted handing Eddie the clothes. "These are from Linda she wanted you to have them."

"Danny, she's just confused, she thinks this is part of the brother hood is all." Jamie showed Danny his phone.

Danny took one look at the picture and turned to his brother "You were the smart one in the family Jamie how could you not see it?"

Danny saw the picture of Victoria with Jamie and the kids, "This is just crazy kid, she's inserting herself in your life way too much, that's dangerous for both of you."

"No, she isn't Danny she's my partner that's all. She's really good with the kids but it doesn't mean anything," Jamie shook his head

"I know it doesn't to you," Danny replied. "Eddie knows that too or you'd be sleeping at my house."

Jamie gave him a confused look "so what are you trying to say Danny?"

"To watch it kid," Danny warned. "She might be crossing an emotional line. You should be very careful."

"Okay I promise I'll be careful, all right?" Jamie sighed. "But we're just partners."

"I know. You and Eddie were too," Danny reminded his brother. "Take care you two."

Thanking him Jamie saw Danny out closing the door thinking about what he said.

They walked down the hall after an amusing bust both snickering. "Not too bad rookie," Jamie teased.

Victoria bumped Jamie's arm, "Well I had a good teacher. You want to get a piece of pizza and celebrate?"

"Yeah put us out to meal we haven't used it yet." Jamie said.

"Okay, I'll call us out and it's my treat," Victoria smiled. "Oh no it's not," That made Jamie uncomfortable. He and Eddie shared and treated, that was reserved just for them.

"I know but I want to as a thank you for everything. You've been a great teacher," Victoria called them out to meal

"Still, I'd rather we share the price if you don't mind," Jamie replied. "Let's go..."

Victoria said nothing really wanting to show how appreciative she was to him. "I can't thank you enough."

Jamie smiled and nodded, "You already have by saying it." He wasn't prepared for what happened next."

Victoria stopped taking in a deep breath. "That isn't enough I can't express how appreciative I am. " she quickly leaned up and gave him a big hug.

Jamie was totally taken aback, he pushed her away immediately. "Victoria that was over the line…I know you appreciate the training but it's too much. You can't do this again, it has to stop. I don't want us to have to split up, I like working with you, but this has to stop."

She pulled back giving him a smile "let's go get that pizza before meal is up." In her head, she was thinking, she only had a few more days, then the bet would be up. She had to take this to the next level and fast.

When Jamie got home that night, he was tired. His bad foot ached and Eddie was sitting on the chaise, with her feet up.

"Hey how was tour? You look beat come sit down..." Eddie pushed up to stand wanting a hug and kiss from him pausing. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Jamie asked pulling her in tight. "My foot is bothering me, we chased five perps today, I'm getting too old for this."

Eddie reached a hand up to his cheek for a closer look. "That's lipstick Jamie how did lipstick get on your cheek?"

"Damn that stuff won't come off for nothing," Jamie sighed. "Victoria crossed the line a bit today, gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek after a collar. I set her straight."

"Good," Eddie replied. "Very good. She is just too into you for my liking, Jamie and if you can't get her to see the light I have no problem heading down to the precinct and doing it myself. If she's a good cop and that makes you safe, that's a big deal, but if she's got a crush on you and is too distracted…then the fact that she's good is irrelevant. Whoa!"

"Eddie?" Jamie's eyebrows arched in concern. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"Yes," Eddie smiled. "I think it is the baby, feel…I've felt flutters before now but this. Eddie put Jamie's hand on her belly where she just felt the little baby move. He'd never experienced that before, not with his own child. Claudia didn't allow it.

Tears welled in their eyes, "Our baby, that's our baby…it's…"

"Yes," Eddie replied, just as speechless. "Yes it is."

She leaned her head back for a kiss, Jamie connected their lips and tucked his tongue into her mouth. There was no deeper connection than sharing the milestones of your children together, except perhaps the art of making them.

Victoria sat in her car watching Jamie and Eddie's silhouettes on the shades. He was so in love with his wife it was driving her crazy. There was no turning his head, he wasn't interested in anything she tried. Perhaps the sexy vixen wasn't the type to nail Jamie Reagan, perhaps being the hero or the rock would be?

She watched the entire time as Jamie held his wife in his arms, dipped her as she dropped her head back. All too soon, the outlines of their bodies blended into one form, it was clear what was going to happen when they stepped out of the line of sight and into the darkened bedroom. She felt her blood boil.

Victoria slept in her car. She wanted to see when or if Eddie left the house with the kids. She and Jamie were on the swing tour, chances are, Eddie would leave before Jamie or he would go with her and give that would give Tory time to make her next move.

The next morning was a music day, so Eddie was up and out with the kids early. Victoria heard Eddie engaging with her children, Max was talking a mile a minute about his class. If the kids weren't part of the problem in her bagging Jamie, she'd like them. They were cute.

Jamie followed by leaving the apartment a few minutes later. He had his work bag with him, he didn't plan to return.

Carefully, Victoria stepped out of her car and crept up to the house. She used the key that she had stolen from Jamie's desk to get in. She combed through their belongings, his coffee cup in the sink, Eddie's brush on the dresser…that she moved to the bed.

There were pictures all over, they were just so happy she couldn't stand it. She turned a few of those upside down, she rumpled a few of the throw pillows and switched the teddy bears. It wasn't enough to be perceived as a threat, but it was enough to rattle the little wife's feathers, and for Victoria to come in and save the day. This had become more than just the possibility of losing a bet to Tory now.

As luck would have it, Jamie and Victoria were on the streets when the call came in. "12-David on the air?"

"12-David go," Victoria replied. "Be advised, Queens Precinct is responding to 812 Astoria lane, possible B and E…"

"That's my house," Jamie replied and hit the lights heading for the midtown tunnel. "Central show 12-David Code 7…"

Eddie felt her skin crawling, someone had been in her house, where her children slept. It creeped her out that they had been in the children's room. It bothered her more than she cared to admit. The mother in her was now more prominent than the cop.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jamie and Victoria arrived slightly after the Queens officers. Eddie was sitting, holding their babies in her arms. "It's okay, Jamie," Victoria soothed. "I'll run the response you go and comfort your wife."

Jamie didn't have to be told twice, Tory was becoming a solid partner and he could trust her in this. "Eddie, you okay honey? What happened?"

"I got home from music and I noticed that the pictures of the family were all messed up so I checked and the pillows were messed, my brush was moved, someone was in this house, Jamie. Someone was in our house."

Jamie held Eddie tight, "How did they get in?"

"That's the worst part, the lock was just fine…it wasn't tampered with at all, I thought I was going crazy but then Max and April's bears were on the wrong beds and that just…" Eddie's eyes fell on Victoria. "I don't want her in here Jamie, she makes me feel really uneasy. I…"

Jamie nodded, "Okay, I'll give her something else to do all right?"

Eddie nodded, as Jamie got up and headed to speak to Victoria, Eddie tried to shake the intrusive feeling she got around that woman. Perhaps it was the lipstick that bothered her, that another woman marked her husband, perhaps it was something else, but whatever it was, it was not good, she didn't' like it and that was that.

April trailed her father with the appropriate bear. She didn't understand why all these people were in her house and she didn't like that. Max was glued to Eddie's side, he was protecting his Mommom from whatever it was that upset her so much.

"Tory, let's just let the guys from here deal with this, Eddie's pretty shaken up, she needs a little bit of time to breath. I'm going to call myself out for the rest of the day, take the car back and see what Renzulli assigns you to do. I appreciate your wanting to help, but it's not working out that way," Jamie replied. "Go on, maybe he'll send you home with your pay for today, it's happened."

Victoria smiled and didn't miss the chance to put her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Text me later and let me know how things are going." She offered a sweet smile then left.

Eddie's eyes were fixed on Tory the entire time she was there. Something about that woman bothered her immensely. Jamie kept playing it down, he heard her concerns, sure, but he played it down. She'd take this matter into her own hands, she'd pay a visit to Tory and set the record straight once and for all.

Eddie dressed to impress the day this was going to take place. She wore leggings and a pretty maternity top that knotted between her breasts. She put her hair up in a curly bun and even did her make up, you look good, you feel good was her motto.

She arranged for Kara to watch the kids, the drop off an excuse to cuddle with baby Andrew for a few minutes, he was getting so big already, but loved to be nuzzled and cuddled by his godmother. "So you going to bring the hammer down on her?" Kara asked.

"Oh, yeah," Eddie replied. "Jamie's too polite to say much about it, he doesn't want to stress the partnership and he doesn't want to call attention to it…he never said this but I know him. I'll make it clear our marriage is strong as the oak we were married under and she better back off. That's a pretty simple statement."

"Good for you," Kara smiled. "Go get her and I want details when you get back."

Eddie nodded, and hugged the kids before she headed out to the 12th. When she got there, she parked her car and started inside. She spied Jamie and Victoria heading back in, probably from meal. Victoria was still shamelessly flirting with Jamie, patting his arm and turning to face him. Eddie couldn't hear the dialogue, but she could hear the laughter and see Jamie's winning smile. That reminded her way too much of their time in the car together, laughing, smiling, enjoying the in between time togehter. Those were the moments upon which their relationship and their marriage was built. To the casual observer this looked bad, never mind to the wife of the man in the compilation.

Across the lot, on the east side, Danny and Baez had just arrived. They were there on an entirely different matter, but had the same visual as Eddie. Danny heard the familiar laughter. He remembered the smile on Jamie's face when he rode with Eddie. This looked a little too familiar for Danny's comfort. Danny got to see his brother's face as Victoria, with her eyes open, stood on her tiptoes and planted firm, open mouth kiss on Jamie's lips.

Jamie was so stunned by Victoria's actions that he froze in place. He didn't return the kiss, but it took several seconds to register what was happening. When it finally clicked, he took both arms and pushed Victoria back quickly. Jamie didn't see Eddie off in the distance, no one did.

Eddie couldn't get away fast enough, she just couldn't believe what she'd seen. She ran out the back door of the garage, tears streaming down her face. She sat on the ledge and took a few deep breaths.

"Tory!" Jamie snapped. "That was so far past appropriate…I'm your TO, your partner, not your friend, not your lover, I'm your boss, and you have to get this! You have to get it. This ends today, I'm getting a change now, right now!"

Tory sputtered with anger at Jamie. How dare he rebuke her! For what? For who? And now she would never be able to honor her bet. She would never be able to make a name for herself here. Each place she worked and lived became more toxic than the last.

Victoria dashed out if the garage, her anger raging. How dare he? How dare he reject her! She burst out of the back and saw Eddie standing there. She was crying, her hands on her belly.

"You it's all your fault! You're jealous. Jamie is talking to another beautiful woman, so you try to control him," Victoria yelled.

"Me!" Eddie erupted. "He's a married man! Married! How dare you!"

Victoria glared at her "How dare I? He's my partner and training officer. I didn't cross a line."

"You did! Eddie shouted. "You did cross a line kissing my husband! I saw you! And I looked you up. I have friends in Nassau PD...Oh yeah and I was coming here to warn you that unless..." The argument got more and more heated the two women throwing accusations at each other. Finally, Victoria reared back and elbowed Effie in the face

Eddie was knocked out cold in a few seconds flat. Victoria, half in panic and half in anger scooped Eddie up and tossed her in the trunk.

Looking around to make sure no one saw Victoria got in her car speeding off toward her apartment.

Danny hurried over to Jamie after witnessing the kiss. He was angry and showing it in his face. "What the Hell was that?"

"What was what Danny," Jamie asked still getting over the shock of Victoria kissing him.

"That kiss," Danny replied. "You better thank your lucky stars that Eddie didn't see that, that was no one sided kiss."

"Oh that. Danny, I wasn't expecting that, and I sure didn't want it. I was shocked she kissed me and froze." Jamie protested. "I only have eyes for Eddie, you know that. I'm going inside right now to address this with Renzulli, I'm not going to be able to continue to train her."

Danny nodded, "You better mind your p's and q's though kid. Come on, let's get this handled and get you home to your wife."

Victoria took the long way to her apartment, she was angry and nervous all at the same time. It would be a good thing to get rid of the wife, then she'd have a clear path to having Jamie for herself. She knew Eddie wouldn't stay unconscious for long. She had to get her out and into her apartment before she woke up.

She fireman's carried Eddie into the apartment and tossed her on the bed. Eddie stirred and moaned, her face stained with the blood that shot out of her nose when Victoria elbowed her. Victoria got even more amped, she didn't know what to do here…what was she going to do?

"Wow, Harvard," Renzulli sighed. "I didn't know when she came over from Nassau it was likely for trouble I'll make a couple calls but wow…"

"Can you make the change, I can't get back in the car with her again, not after this, she's a ticking bomb. In fact, Staten Island sounds good for her, with a female partner…"

"I will see what I can do, Reagan," Renzulli replied. 'But she's out of the car now. Danny, some brother you are letting Jamie get into trouble like this."

"He's a big boy, " Danny replied. "He's just one lucky SOB that Eddie didn't see her do that. He was so stunned he just stood there for five seconds. That would be enough to get me in bad with Linda for a week or more."

"Me too!" Renzulli laughed. "Lucky man all around kid. Go home to your wife and family, relax, this part is over."

Danny took Jamie for a beer to shake off the shock of the kiss. "Eddie will be relieved to hear that this over, she didn't trust Tory at all, not at all. You know she even told me she thought that Tory was the one that broke into the house. Just to mess with us!"

"That's a little out there" Danny agreed. "But Eddie has very good radar, there could be something to it."

Jamie shrugged, he didn't' want to keep thinking about it. He wanted to hug his wife and his kids and move on from this.

It was after four when Jamie's phone rang. Kara Simmons. That was strange. "Hey, Kara, what's up?"

"Jamie, hey," Kara greeted. "I was wondering if you heard from Eddie at all. She dropped the kids off a while ago and she's an hour late to pick them up. Did something…"

"Uh, no," Jamie replied. "Eddie's not with me, I haven't seen her since this morning. I'll come by and get the kids, she might have met someone for lunch."

Maybe, I called her to tell her not to worry about coming by, but it keeps going to voicemail," Kara replied. Kara didn't want to hurt Eddie or betray her trust, so she kept her answer non-committal. If Eddie went off by herself, she had a reason and she would come home to deal with it. Kara was just concerned for her friend, Eddie didn't want Jamie to know she was confronting Victoria until she told him herself.

"Thanks, I'll come get the kids…" Jamie began but Kara cut him off.

"No, Luke is here and they are having a good time, you and Eddie take tonight for yourselves. You earned it and you'll owe us one…"

Jamie hung up and looked at Danny, "Eddie's late to pick up Max and April. She's probably out with Hailey, I think she was coming in town and just lost track of time. I'll give her a half hour or so to check in, then I'll call her. I don't want to crowd her she's been a little stressed over this Tory business."

Danny nodded, "I think it's better to let sleeping dogs lie on this one. She'll call you, she always does."

Jamie nodded, that was the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"You can't just keep me here," Eddie all but shouted at Victoria. "Jamie will find me, he will always find me because he loves me, he loves our family and he will find me!"

Victoria paced the bedroom, she was in so deep now. She was waving her gun around and seemed totally unaware she even had it in her hand. "That gun isn't going to help. You need to put it down, we can talk like ladies…I'm having Jamie's baby, you don't want to hurt his baby, do you?"

"No, I love him," Victoria gasped, tears of hate and anger running down her face. "I love him and you won't let him come and be with me. He's mine!"

Eddie sighed, she couldn't reason with crazy and Victoria was bat shit crazy. How the hell did she ever become a cop? Eddie knew that answer, she'd at one point been normal, something happened, something rough that she never got over…if she could get to the bottom of that, then maybe she had a chance.

"I know it hurts when the people you love don't love you back," Eddie replied. "My first husband lied to me, he cheated on me from the day we met and it hurt, it hurt badly. We can talk about this, I know Jamie would want us to talk this out."

"Shut up!" Victoria screamed. "Shut up and let me think! I need to think!"

Eddie bit her lip and gave in for now, she had to play the game and keep her head until Jamie figured this out. She knew he would, she knew it was just a matter of time before they would be together again.

"Thanks,Hailey," Jamie sighed. He'd gone through her address book and her computer. It was after nine now, and he hadn't heard a word from her. He felt like something was wrong now, like he waited too long to make this one particular call. "Dad," Jamie began. "Dad…it's me, I need to pull a hook. I need a phone pinged asap, on the down low. I can't find Eddie anywhere, I think something happened."

Frank had Baker on the ping and less than ten minutes later the results were as unsettling as the constant voice mail message. Jamie was pacing the house like a caged animal, he knew something happened to his wife. He'd always be worried, but now that she was pregnant it was double. She had a pronounced baby bump now and she didn't have the balance or the agility she would have without being pregnant. He picked up the phone on its first ring.

"The trace came back to the 12th Jamie," Frank told his son. "I called over and the desk sergeant found her telephone in the back alley near the parking garage. He's pulling the surveillance now…"

"Danny and I are headed there now Dad. We'll be right there." Jamie grabbed his keys and they headed out together.

They jumped into Jamies's car and sped to the 12th. Frank had just been delivered by his detail to review the tapes with his son. "Here we are, Sir… All afternoon."

Most of the time the alley was quiet, a few of the department stray cats wandered around, a few officers, but then, Eddie burst out of the door. She sank onto the ledge and held her stomach, she was in pain, but Jamie knew it was not physical. It was emotional…he spied the time, and then he knew. She saw it, she saw the kiss.

Jamie felt his legs go weak. He sank back and was absorbed by Danny. Eddie saw the kiss and now she was missing. She'd just up and left…no that didn't make sense, she'd never leave him and their kids, not like this.

Just a few minutes after Eddie sat down, Victoria burst out of the door. It was cleared to all of the seasoned police what happened. Eddie and Victoria had words, and then it all went to Hell, when Victoria elbowed Eddie to the face, knocking her out cold. She fell on her side, not her stomach, that was a relief, but then they saw Victoria pick her up and drop her into her trunk. Jamie turned and was sick. Not only had Eddie seen Victoria kiss him but then was thrown into the trunk of the car by a woman who was now both desperate and dangerous.

When he recovered, Jamie was ready to head straight for Victoria's apartment, Danny held him back. "We need to get her jacket first, the whole story, we need to get in her head or we risk Eddie. Calm down, Kid, we're all here and we've got this. "We'll have Eddie back safe and sound in no time. Now, let's think…"

"If I can't have him…" Victoria paced. "If I can't have Jamie then you can't either. No one ever can again! Yes, that's it, that's how I'll get out of this."

Eddie could sense her foreboding. She felt her heart pounding in her throat. She was going to kill her or Jamie, maybe both of them. Victoria picked up the telephone and dialed Jamie's number. She'd bring him here and she would kill them all, all three of them.

Jamie phone rang, "It's Victoria." He held his breath and picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hey, Jamie, I think I have something you are missing here at my place" Her voice was eerily calm, it made Jamie's skin crawl.

"Don't hurt her, Tory," Jamie replied. "I'm going to come over and you and I will talk to Eddie. We'll make her understand."

"We will?" she asked. "You mean you feel it too, you feel…" Could this be? This was good, this was very good indeed.

Jamie refused to go into Tory's with a gun, he knew he had to play to his delusion to get control again. IF she checked him for weapons and found one, any trust he had would be gone. He did agree to let Danny wire him and hid his cuffs on his person. Danny and Baker would be his back up, Frank wanted to keep things close to their chest. This wasn't just his husband's wife, but his daughter and grandchild as well, this was one of the most important stings of their lives.

Jamie rang the bell, totally prepared to play along. He knew Eddie would understand what he was doing, she was a gifted police officer. Victoria was swinging around her gun when she opened the door. Jamie held himself neutral and kept his hands up. "Hey, Tory, I'm here. Let's put the gun down."

"I can't do that Jamie, you understand? You've been on the job for a long time how do I know that you're not carrying or maybe it's a trap? I have to be ready for anything, you taught me that."

"Yes," Jamie replied. "Yes of course, and you and I, of course we are going to be together, we need to talk and trust." Jamie raised his shirt to show he had no weapon.

Victoria looked him up and down enjoying the view smiling. "Turn around Jamie I have to make sure, you understand."

He nodded and turned around, he even went one better and showed her his ankles. "I'm clean, I promise. You know I'd never lie."

"I know but I had to check. Come in," she watched him walk in closing the door behind him. Her eyes were on him and her smile unnerving.

"We need to talk to Eddie first," Jamie suggested. "Then we can be alone."

Giving him, a quiet nod Victoria pointed the direction to go. "She's right there go ahead," she told him wanting him to lead.

Jamie stepped to the back of the bedroom, Eddie was tied to the bed, her face clearly battered, both eyes swelling and turning black and blue. "Eddie," Jamie gave her a slight smile. "I'm glad you're up, we need to talk."

"Jamie." Eddie pulled her arms groaning at the restraint wanting him to cradle her. "Where is she? Where's Victoria?"

"She's right behind me..." Jamie replied. "She's right behind me, we need to talk Eddie. We need to talk about our future." Jamie held Eddie's gaze, thankful for their silent communication. He knew she'd understand.

"Tory, how about you let Eddie go?" Jamie began. "Let her go and she can raise the children by herself. I don't want to have anything to do with it. Then you and I will have nothing holding us back. I can't keep the charade up anymore Eddie, you tricked me into marrying you." Jamie hoped this worked and didn't do more damage.

Eddie blinked putting on her best show. "Jamie please let me go. I want to look into your eyes please after everything we've been through."

"I want you to go," Jamie replied. "Tory, let her go and raise those kids. We'll get a divorce on grounds she tricked me, and you and I can be together. But you must let her go, we can't break the law.

"How do I know she'll go and not cause trouble or that you won't trick me?" Victoria eyed him uneasily keeping close to Jamie.

"Because we're partners," Jamie told Tory. "You and me, partners and friends, and that means a lot. You knew I'd come to help, you knew that's why you called me."

"Yeah I did know, we are meant to be together Jamie, you felt it during our first ride together. It's supposed to be us living the rest of our lives together."

"I know, so we'll let her go..." Jamie said again moving closer to Tory. "We'll let her go be the mother, we'll divorce, and you and I can make a family together. What do you say?" He held her eyes even and calm.

Victoria blinked lost in his eyes slowly lowering her arm nodding. "Yeah that sounds good. Okay let's do that, and you and I will be together how it should be."

"Okay, so let's untie Eddie now and let her go, then we'll get packed up..." Jamie had her now. He had her trust.

"Okay I'll untie her, she won't say anything right? So you and I can be together?" Victoria needed one last reassurance from Jamie.

"No, that's the deal right Eddie?" Jamie asked as he scooted one arm around Victoria's waste and worked the other into his pocket. He had her where he wanted her now.

"I promise Victoria you win. I don't want any trouble I love Jamie but obviously you were meant to be with him. "

With Tory's attention on Eddie for the time being, Jamie was able to get the cuffs out...he slid his hand around to get her wrist and fastened the clasp around one of them before she even realized.

Danny rushed in, having heard the entire altercation on the wire. He would take over now and let Jamie focus on the most important task. Looking after Eddie.

Jamie cut the ligatures and pulled Eddie close. "You okay?" he asked, grateful to have her in his arms again. "I will be," Eddie replied. "I knew she was orchestrating this. I knew she was the one in the house I knew it." Eddie tried to get up and pace off her frustration but the headache resulting from her swollen eyes made her stumble.

"It's all over," Jamie soothed as he sat her down. "It's all over. I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm so sorry I didn't listen. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jamie I just need you." Once freed, Eddie turned into his arms wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Jamie sighed, he knew it had to be traumatic for her, "Danny, get a bus, I want Eddie and the baby checked out. Get a bus."

Danny was one step ahead, a paramedic team was coming in and being directed to Jamie and Eddie while Victoria was being led out of the apartment, cuffed and broken down in tears.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked again and again as they waited for the medics to get set up to take Eddie to the ER. "Do you have pain in your abdomen or your back?" He rocked slightly and stroked her hair.

"I'm fine," Eddie replied. "My face just hurts, I'm fine otherwise. I just want to go home and be with you and the kids. I just…"

"We have to get you and the baby checked out," Jamie replied. "I could have lost you and the baby. I need for you to get checked out and make sure you're both okay. Are you sure you don't have any pain?"

Eddie nodded again, "I'm sure, Jamie. Let's just go to the ER then home."

Eddie laid her head on Jamie's chest and sat holding her in his protective embrace until the medics were ready to transport her to the hospital.

Eddie was nervous while she rode in the ambulance, she felt all right but she did fall on her side and that could have hurt the baby.

Jamie sensed her anxiety. "I'm here, and it's okay, the doctor will check you and the baby and we can go home." He kissed the back of the hand he held.

The doctor came in not long after letting Jamie stay while he checked Eddie over.

The doctor was precise in checking Eddie, "Are you in pain anywhere?" he shook his head at her eyes noting that on her chart.

"Just my face," Eddie replied. "And my shoulder but Jamie said I fell on my side."

The doctor noted that "You have severe bruising and I'll be taking x-rays to see if anything is broken. Then we'll work on the swelling. Stay still for me I'm going to check your shoulder."

"What about my baby?" Eddie protested. "I need to know my baby is okay."

"I know," the doctor smiled as he pulled the sonogram machine over. "Let's check out this baby and make sure everything looks good. Do you want to know the sex?"

Eddie looked at Jamie, "That is up to you. This is all yours from beginning to end, just like I promised. You decide if you want to know."

Jamie thought a few minutes then smiled, "I'd kind of like to know."

They nodded at the doctor and he smiled. "Would you like to find the heart beat for us, Dad?"

Jamie beamed and took the transducer. He moved it around until they heart the comforting swish of their child's heart beating inside of Eddie. "Heart tones sound great," the doctor smiled. "Let's see what else we have here, thanks Dad, have a seat by Mom's head and we'll find…"

Jamie moved and held Eddie's hand, holding it tight as the doctor got the image on the screen. "We have a very active little boy here. He looks to be just fine."

Their eyes met, then slowly their lips. They shared a sweet soulful kiss over the news they were soon going to share another son.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The doctor let them have their privacy for a few minutes then continued Eddie's exam. "It looks like you just have some severe bruising, but I'll get a set of facial X-rays and one of your shoulder just to be sure."

"What about my son? I don't want an x-ray," Eddie protested.

"We'll shield you with lead to protect your baby, and while the X-ray is being read, I'll bring in the sonogram machine and we'll take a look," the doctor soothed. "The heart tones are good, and you have no pain or bleeding. Try to relax. Dad, you too, try to relax."

Jamie followed Eddie to x-ray and only stayed apart from her while she was being examined in the room. He took the time to call Kara and update her on the situation. She promised him to keep the kids until Eddie could go home, and wished Eddie the best.

The x-ray only took a few minutes, then the doctors took Eddie to a room for the night. They determined between the blow to the face and the fall to observe her. Jamie stayed by her side, nothing was going to come between them again.

True to his word, the doctor brought in the portable sonogram machine and spread the gel on Eddie's abdomen. She laughed at the cold, it felt good against her sore muscles. The doctor move the transducer until he got a clear picture. "I love looking at these," Jamie whispered pressing his forehead to hers.

"Is he okay?" Eddie asked. She wanted to enjoy this view so much, but she was afraid to let go until she heard that one little word.

"Yes, he looks just fine," the doctor replied. "Placenta is placed well, the amniotic fluid looks good, he looks great."

Eddie leaned back and sighed in relief. She turned her head to the screen and began to study her baby as Jamie looked on with her, holding her close.

"We did that," she whispered. "Our love put that little person..."

Her voice broke and she felt a single tear drip onto her hand. She looked up to see Jamie's blue eyes watering as he too admired their newest production on a very small, but silver screen.

When the films came back, it was more good news. "Well, there's nothing broken. Your nose is intact, and all your facial bones are fine too. The swelling will recede in a few days. So..." the doctor concluded, "We'll keep you overnight as a precaution, then if all is still okay, you can go home. Jamie, you're free to stay."

"Yes, I will thank you very much doctor," Jamie nodded relieved Eddie and their son were okay. He sat on her bed letting out a long breath. "I'm right here Eddie."

"I know, and you shouldn't be," Eddie replied. "You should be going to get the children. They are still with Kara."

"Kara said she'd keep the kids until tomorrow so I can stay with you. They're fine honey." Jamie assured.

"But I'll just sleep," Eddie protested again. "I..." Jamie was having none of it. "I'm going to stay with you, I could have lost you both, I'm here for the night, stop arguing."

Eddie sighed meeting his eyes slowly seeing she wasn't winning this. "I love you Jamie, that's all I thought about you and the kids."

"I know, and I am so sorry I didn't listen to you Eddie" Jamie sighed. "Dad pulled her old jacket, she has a past...they hid it from us when she rotated in."

Eddie sighed "They have to make sure these things are up front, what if Jamie."

"There is no what if..." Jamie replied. "You are safe we are fine...we are just fine. You hungry?"

"Yeah a little bit. I just want you here." Eddie moved closer to him needing a hug to feel his arms around her.

Jamie was happy to hold her tight. She kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

He called for an Uber delivery, burgers and fries along with milkshakes.

Even as their order came Eddie laid against Jamie eating slowly using one hand to hold his.

"I'm going to take a few days off to take care of you," Jamie told her. "You need rest."

"I love you Jamie." Eddie laid her head against him finishing all the food fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Try to sleep," Jamie whispered. "Try to sleep, I'll be here. " Jamie gave her a soft kiss on the lips and cuddled her close. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Eddie slept soundly in Jamie's arms that night waking up eager to go home and hug their kids tight.

"I think we should take you home first and get you in the bed," Jamie replied. "Then I'll bring the kids."

"That's fine I just want to go home," Eddie told him looking for the doctor.

"You have a clean bill of health, you and the baby so head on home but I want you to take it easy for at least a week," the doctor advised

Eddie nodded "I will thank you doctor for taking care of both of us." Jamie agreed wrapping an arm around Eddie.

Jamie took Eddie home and got her settled on the chaise. "I'm going to go get the kids..." Jamie's phone went off. "It's Anita...Hello."

"Hi, Jamie, I heard what happened to Eddie from Ms. Sue," Anita said. "I really miss her and miss the children and I wanted to see if I could be of help. If I can come and help with Ms. Eddie or…"

"Tell you what. I have this for now. Why don't you come over tomorrow and visit? I know Eddie would love to see you."

"Sure, that sounds good. I can help with the kids, so you can focus on taking care of Ms. Eddie right now."

"Good, that's very good," Jamie smiled.

They set up a time for her to come and visit, "She heard from Sue what happened, it made the news all the way in Long Island and of course you are still the wife of the late Thomas Manning."

Eddie smiled "Of course she did that was sweet of her to call. It'll be nice to see her too." She leaned against the pillows.

Jamie smiled, "I'm going to run and pick up the kids and I'll be right back. Rest, don't get up unless you must. The doctor said it's important to rest."

"I know," Eddie replied. "I know it is."

"Eddie, before I get the kids, I just need to talk this through with you. I know you saw the kiss that Victoria gave me and I know you saw me react or not react…I can't imagine. I saw you on the camera and my heart hurt."

"Jamie, I know in my heart that you weren't really participating, I just…I knew she was trouble and like so many times on the job, you didn't listen to my gut instincts. That hurt more than the kiss. The kiss, after it sunk in, I knew was all her. I don't doubt you love me, Jamie. I never did."

Jamie leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Eddie's lips. "There is no emotion like the feeling that entangles my heart with you. I think I didn't see it because I just love you so much, I never even thought…"

"I understand, Jamie," Eddie smiled. "I really do."

"When I saw you on the video crying, it gutted me, then the thought of you and the baby in danger…" Jamie took a breath, tears in his eyes.

Eddie cupped his cheek, "We're fine, we're both fine and healthy, the doctor said so. Let's go get our family and put it all behind us, we only have good things to come."

Jamie smiled and gave Eddie one final kiss, a healing and stirring kiss, before heading out to pick up the kids.

Eddie rested on the sofa, she sipped the tea Jamie made for her. She wasn't sure if her kids would be afraid of her, she looked hideous with the huge bruises. Twenty minutes later, the door opened, Jamie had returned.

The kids excitedly ran in to see their mommy stopping just a few feet from the couch staring up at her wide eyed.

April backed up a little bit, she was scared and began to cry. Max froze at first and took it in, "Mommom has boo boo..." he launched himself at Eddie, but Jamie grabbed him. "Whoa, little man, you have to be gentle, Mommom got hurt."

Max squirmed lashing his arms out kicking his little legs crying to get at his mommy. "Mommom! Want Mommom!"

"I know that," Jamie soothed. "You have to be gentle with Mommom, she's hurt okay. You have to be slow." Max was working himself into a state.

"No want Mommom kiss Mommom boo boo and make her feel better." Max reached his hand down pushing Jamie's hand away, scratching and trying to bite.

"Jamie, he's going to hurt himself, lay him down next to me," Eddie replied. "Let him calm down. Eddie opened her arms to receive Max.

"I don't want him to hurt you or the baby. Max listen to Daddy, calm down buddy. I know you want mom but you need to be calm first."

"Jamie!" Eddie sighed. "He's making himself sick, please give me our son now." Eddie wasn't playing around.

Jamie carefully handed Max to Eddie watching her gently caress the little boy. "Maxy."

Eddie got her arms around the flailing little boy, "Maxy, still, be still. Mommom is okay, I'm right here, Ssh, rest now. Mommom is here, stop. Be still."

Max froze curling on her lap wrapping two little arms around her. "Mommom I love you," he whispered tiredly.

"I love you too, my Max," she soothed. "Yes...April, it's okay baby girl. Mommy is okay. I have boo boos." April was reaching up to Jamie.

Jamie picked April up rubbing her back. "It's okay, Mommy has to rest because she has boo boos."

"Boo boo," April echoed. "I make color for Mommy..." Max stayed close and April acted, typical personalities for their kids.

Jamie let her go sitting on the couch next to Eddie rubbing max's head. Max turned laying his head on Eddie

When Jamie reached over to take Eddie's hand, Max blocked it with his small ones. They chose to let it go for now...he was scared and feeling protective. Jamie chose to give them time, "Come on April, let's go color for Mommy."

"I choose pretty color for mommy." April told him holding the crayon box eager to help her mommy feel better.

Eddie held Max in her arms trying to get him to settle down. She didn't understand why he reacted so badly to the black eyes, she expected fear, not anger, and at Jamie of all people. "Why were you mad at Daddy, Max?" Eddie asked.

"Not mad," Max replied. "Want to sit with you, I be careful and not hurt."

"I know, but when Mommy got hurt, Daddy got scared," Eddie explained. "It's scary for Mommy too, and he was trying to make Mommom safe. You can't yell and cry like that, Daddy will always protect Mommom, okay?"

Max shrugged and settled against Eddie playing with his shoe, he didn't know about that.

April came over to the couch with her picture, "Look Mommy, I make it all purple. You like it?"

"I do like it, thank you baby," Eddie smiled as April tried to climb up on the couch only to be strongly rebuked by Max.

"No!" Max said sternly. "No, stay down!"

April looked at her brother, taken aback. "That's not nice, Maxy. April can sit with us too."

"No, No!" Max protested as April took a breath and handled it her way. She hiked up her little bottom and climbed up next to her mother on the opposite side. She held up her picture and showed it to Eddie.

"That is so pretty," Eddie smiled. "I'm so happy you drew this for me. What if we ask Daddy to put on Finding Nemo for us? Would you like to all of us watch a movie?"

Both kids agreed to that, and Jamie turned the show on for them. He sat on the other side of Eddie as well, Max had his stare fixed on them both. He was not going to let anyone near his Mommom…not at all.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Max played with Eddie the next day until the doorbell rang. "Let's go see who that is Maxy."

Jamie smiled, "Eddie sit back down I got it." Jamie hurried and let Anita in.

Max settled on Eddie's lap staring out until he saw Anita. "Hello, Ms. Eddie. You look so beautiful, you're glowing…And Maxy and April, you two got so big."

"Nita!" April smiled. She remembered the older woman that helped care for her. Max looked and even he smiled.

Anita hugged her then Max ruffling his hair before turning to Eddie. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Eddie replied. "The baby is okay and that's the most important thing. The swelling will go down, but Anita, it's so sweet for you to come and help me. Sue doesn't mind?"

"I only work for Sue a few days," Anita replied. "She closed off all but the necessary rooms, I take care of my nieces mostly now. The generous bonus you gave me will allow me to work only when I want to."

Eddie smiled, she liked to hear that the money that was often a thorn in her side was a help to others.

Max remained glued to Eddie's lap though he allowed Anita to sit with them resting his head against Eddie. "It's very sweet and appreciated poor Jamie is exhausted."

"Well, Jamie wants to be the one to take care of you, but the Children's Museum is open, and I thought I'd take the kids for the day, give you two a chance to relax. Would you two like to go to the museum?" Anita smiled and held April on her lap. "I have missed her, I missed you all."

Eddie smiled too "We missed having you around haven't we guys? Does that sound fun Max?" She gave Max a gentle bounce smiling at him.

"Yes, go to sit with Miss Anita, Mommom?" he asked.

"Yes, you can go with Miss Anita and April. Have fun and be a good boy and April will be a good girl," Eddie assured.

"Remember to hold hands," Jamie warned. "Thanks for this Anita, we do need a little rest."

"Of course, come on you guys we are going to have so much fun," Anita said picking them both up.

When the kids headed out, Jamie sat down next to Eddie. "You're head hurt?"

"I'm ok just tired. Think some much-needed nap time is in order," Eddie smiled

"Let's get you to bed then," Jamie replied helping her stand. She groaned, her body was so tired and achy.

"Before a nap you know what would be nice to soak in a nice hot bath." Eddie said.

"Well a warm bath," Jamie smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, I'll get one running. We'll get those kinks out of you."

Eddie smiled waiting for Jamie to get the bath started looking forward to relaxing.

When the warm water was in the tub, Jamie held Eddie's hand to help her step inside. "Oh that's nice," Eddie sighed as she sank into the tub. "I didn't realize how stiff I was from that fall until just now. This feels so good."

Jamie smiled and sat on the floor outside the tub, watching the joy on Eddie's face. "Your eyes look better," he replied as he reached for the shampoo and a cup to wet her hair. The warmth wrapped around Eddie like a warm jacket. She placed her hand on her belly, and smiled, "Our son, Jamie. Our son is in there growing healthy and strong."

Jamie leaned over and placed the cup on the edge of the tub and leaned down to kiss the slightly rounding baby bump. "I'm so happy,' Eddie whispered. "I'm so happy we are going to have another little son, another boy to carry the Reagan name. Do you…" Eddie moved her hand and stroked Jamie's hair. "Do you think you'd like to name him Joe?"

Jamie's face broke into a smile, "You know, that is, I think I told you that I wanted to Max after Joe, but she wouldn't hear of that, it had to be a strong name…"

"You did and I know how much you hurt, I want to do this for you," Eddie replied. 'If you want to that is, let's name him after your brother, Joseph Jamison has a great ring to it."

Jamie leaned over and gently kissed Eddie's lips, caressing them softly with his own. "Thank you for this, thank you for all of our children, our family is perfect and it's because of you."

"No," Eddie replied. "It's because of us…now get into this tub and hold us, we need it."

Jamie smiled and was happy to slide into the tub behind Eddie. He slowly wet her hair and massaged her scalp as he washed her hair, the silky strands adorning his fingers. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around her and their baby, and traced the initials J.J.R across the suds on Eddie's firm belly. "Nice to meet you Joseph,' Jamie whispered gently. "I love you…"

Eddie felt her eyes well up, Jamie loved them both so much and she loved them. Jamie turned Eddie's chin up and sealed their lips together, sealing their love in the kiss.

Eddie napped after the bath with Jamie right by her side. He couldn't get over looking at her and their baby growing underneath her heart. He dozed off as well, the stress had gotten to them both. The bond they shared though hadn't wavered Eddie never doubted Jamie's love for her, not even once.

Jamie slid out of bed when he heard his phone going off. Anita was returning with Max and April.

When they didn't see Eddie, Max got very agitated. "Daddy, where Mommom?" but it wasn't a request, it was more of a demand to see his mother now.

"Mommom is taking a nap, we'll see her when she wakes up okay?" Jamie told Max. "Tell Daddy all about the museum. "

Anita offered to come the next day as well and help with the kids, and Jamie gladly took her up on that. He had to have time with Eddie and he had to figure out what to do about Max. He saw Anita out, when he turned around April was on the carpet playing with her farm people while Max was nowhere to be seen.

"April, where's your brother?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, Maxy see Mommy," April replied going back to her farm.

Jamie sighed and peeked in the room, Max was just sitting with Eddie, not disturbing her rest, so he let it go. Jamie went to the kitchen to start on supper while playing with April. When the chicken was done and ready, Jamie went to wake up Eddie. Max was still sitting guard over his mom. "Eddie," Jamie reached down to wake her up.

Before he could even make contact with her, Max's hand shot out and slapped Jamie hard. "No touch! Mommom sleeping!"

Jamie sighed, "Max, you do NOT hit Daddy," he scolded firmly. "You do NOT hit Daddy."

Eddie woke up to this chaos, "Jamie, what did he do?"

"Slapped me when I tried to wake you up, we're about to have a little time out,' Jamie replied firmly. "Come on, Max, you know the rules. Four minutes on the naughty bench. Let's go."

Max did his time proudly, he didn't want to let anyone touch his Mommom. He had to protect her and keep her safe, even from Daddy.

The outbursts did continue, Max was very skittish about letting anyone but Anita and him near Eddie. After another round of slapping Jamie, and another time out, Eddie tried another tactic.

"I think if I take him and talk to him we can fix it," Eddie replied. "What if I take him for ice cream, just me and him for the moment? You and April can be just outside, when I get him to listen we can all have ice cream as a family, just us. He's such a sensitive boy."

"Yes," Jamie agreed. "Okay, if you think that will help, but we can't have this type of situation going on."

Eddie leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Jamie, "I know it can't and I think this will fix it, trust me."

Jamie did, in all things.

Eddie held Max's hand as they went into the ice cream shop. Jamie had April at the park across the way, unbeknownst to Max. Eddie sat him down and gave him a cup of water, "We'll pick out our ice cream in a minute, first we need to have a chat, Mommom and Max, okay?"

Max nodded and sipped the drink, looking directly at Eddie. "I love you so much," Eddie began. "You are a very special little boy and I am so proud of you, but lately, you haven't been having very good behavior," Eddie began.

Max's eyes immediately welled up with tears, he didn't want to upset his Mommom. "I love Daddy and April very much too, and this hitting them and yelling at them is not right, Max. I understand you want Mommom to be safe, but I am with Daddy and April. So from now on, I want everyone to use their words and to talk if you are being upset. I need you to understand you cannot hit anyone, we talk things out. If you want to tell Mommom anything, if you are scared or angry, you can tell me and it will be our special secret. So I need you to promise me, no more hitting and no more mean words, okay. I makes Mommom very sad when you do that."

Max thought a minute, he didn't want his Mommom to be sad, "Okay, I promise," he replied looking down at his lap.

"That's my good boy," Eddie praised. "You apologize to Daddy for hitting him when you see him and give April nice hugs and kisses."

Max nodded, he didn't like to feel scared and angry, Mommom had a great plan. "Now, what would you think if Daddy and April had ice cream with us?"

Max clapped his hands. Eddie sent Jamie a kiss and he arrived with April. Max charged his sister with a big hug, then gave Jamie a heartfelt apology and kiss. "No more hit, Daddy," he said firmly. "Bad to do that."

Jamie picked Max up and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much Max. What do you say we have ice cream? You want strawberry?"

"Yes!" Max replied and wiggled to go pick out his treat with his sister.

It took a couple more weeks before Eddie's face went back to normal and the family moved on from the blip on the screen of life that was Victoria. Frank, wanting to spend more time with the grandchildren implemented Friday nights at Grandpa's house. Those nights became date nights for Mommy and Daddy. Eddie would bring the kids to 1PP after music and then go home to prepare a meal and a night for her and Jamie.

It was Eddie's turn to plan their date night. Jamie planned their first one complete with a couple's massage and a dinner sampling many of the ethnic cuisines offered in Manhattan. This week, Eddie planned a movie night, she would make one of her mother's ethnic recipes and they would watch a favorite movie before ending the night in each other's arms. Through the entire ordeal, they never lost their connection, Eddie had no restrictions and Jamie didn't impose any out of his own guilt and fear, they just made love, keeping themselves invested in each other, healing the wounds Victoria's presence caused.

At least that was the plan. When Eddie got home from dropping off the kids she sat on the sofa with her mother's recipe book and paged through it. She dozed off on the couch, still sound when Jamie got home from tour.

He smiled down at her, "Hey, sleepy beauty," he murmured when he kissed her lips softly.

"Hey, I guess I fell asleep," Eddie laughed. "Sit down a minute and look at this."

The writing was in Serbian, small and very precise. It was beautiful. "What is this? A diary?"

"In a way," Eddie replied. "This is my mother's recipe book. She's got all sorts of great treats and meals in here. I was going to fix one of her desserts but I got tired."

"Well, why don't we make one together?" Jamie asked. "It will be nice to have a piece of your mom for us to share and for you to share with April when she's older."

Eddie liked that idea and got up quickly, "Yes, I have a bunch of apples and spices I bought. We can make her strudel. Come on!" She was so excited to share this with Jamie.

Side by side, they sliced the apples, grated the spices, sifted the flour…they worked very close and kept brushing up against each other. Jamie watched a strand of hair fall in Eddie's face, he brushed it back with his dough covered hand smearing the gooey substance across Eddie's cheek.

"Hey!" Eddie laughed. "Putting food on me?"

"You're hair…" Now Jamie was laughing. The dough was hanging on a strand of her hair, and was in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie laughed. "Likely story, likely story." She tossed Jamie a rag. "Get it off…then taste this dough, my taste is off cause of the baby, everything tastes like it needs sugar."

Jamie took the rag but placed it over his shoulder, he closed the distance and licked the dough out of Eddie's ear. "Oh, definitely doesn't need sugar…you're sweet enough."

Eddie nearly melted into Jamie's arms. That was her soft spot, her sweet spot, the spot that would get her every time to melt.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

All too soon the strudel was forgotten and Eddie and Jamie were slowly walking towards their bedroom slowly touching each other and tenderly exploring. They knew each other so well, they knew exactly what to do for each other to make the other happy. Jamie worked his hands under Eddie's blouse and to the hooks of her bra. He released the clasp before he removed the flowing blouse.

Eddie's hands were busy on Jamie's belt. That was the key to the barrier that separated their bodies her blouse and bra hit the floor outside Max's room, Jamie's belt near the bathroom and his shirt near the bedroom door.

The bed was already unmade, inviting the couple to fall between the enticing silk sheets. He gently eased her down on the bed, she sighed as his hands moved down to the fastener on her skirt. He pulled it and pressed her to the bed as she reached to pull him closer.

Her entire body engulfed his, she wrapped her legs around his middle and hear arms around his shoulders. They kissed desperately, each time they connected, it was as if it had been years in some ways and only moments in others. "Jamie," she sighed, all the love and reverence she felt in her heart coming out in her voice.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her deeply on the lips before trailing his kisses all over her body. She returned the gesture, nibbling at his ear, showering his face with her love and her passion. Their hands combed each other, brushed against each other. Her chest pressed to his, the hair scraped her nipples making them more firm and taut…he fastened his lips over one of the buds and nibbled at it. She sighed in ecstasy, dropping her head back and thrusting her body up to encourage him. Her hands massaged him, she cupped his sex, feeling it pulse, he was ready for her. He was more than ready for her…

She parted her thighs. He smiled down at her and pressed his hips down. She moved up and they latched onto each other. He slid in smoothly, the fit perfectly and moved in unison, their hearts beating in time with the rhythm and the emotion of their love.

"Jamie, it's March, it'll still be chilly in Montana," Eddie fussed as she packed the children's things. "Max and April come here please."

The kids obediently went to their mom while Jamie watched shaking his head at Eddie. "They have a lot of clothes we can buy more too."

"Do you remember going with Mommom and Daddy to Montana?" Eddie asked. The kids nodded somewhat remembering they had gone.

"You were allowed two stuffies and six books each, go pick that up and bring that down to me," Eddie told them. "Don't fight listen." Both kids headed to their rooms carefully selecting what would go with them.

Jamie came out with his clothing and a pair of boots. "Room for this stuff?"

"Very little but I'll try you can just leave it here I'll put everything in. Do we-have another suitcase," Eddie asked.

, This about did it," Jamie replied. "I can call and see if Dad can bring some over

Eddie sighed, "No I don't want your Dad carrying anything heavy, I'll make it work."

"Dad is strong as an ox" Jamie replied "But you and the baby aren't."

"Jamie, I'm in the best shape of my life. You have to stop worrying about me and Joey and just relax. This pregnancy is going exactly like they want." Eddie continued sorting.

"We can ship the clothes ahead," Jamie offered. "The grand Floridian should have that service."

Eddie nodded "Yeah that's a clever idea maybe we'll do that. Can you please check into that for me?"

Jamie smiled, "Stand up and come here a minute." Eddie sighed quietly wanting to pack but stood taking a few steps to Jamie.

He put his arms around her, feeling their baby between them. "Don't push too much. I know that you're okay, that the baby is strong and you are strong, but I can't help but worry. I'll tone it down, I promise. But for now, how about you call my Dad and I'll finish."

"I just want to make sure the kids are ready." Eddie breathed out smiling. "Okay I'll give your dad a call."

"Then put your feet up and rest," Jamie told her. "We have more time." The kids appeared with their stuffed animals and their books." Jamie if we can't arrange it I'll have to get the jet. We can just hire the jet."

Jamie leaned in and kissed Eddie cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"We'll be able to arrange it Eddie we don't need a private jet. Go call my dad then put your feet up. Come here guys I'll take those mommy needs to rest. "There was an edge to Jamie's voice that made Eddie angry. She didn't push it though. She went to lie down tired from the effort.

Jamie took the books and toys trying to finish packing so that everything fit, still miffed at the mention of a private jet.

Frank agreed to provide an extra suitcase and would stay at the apartment that night. Their flight would leave at nine the next day.

The plane touched down in Montana right on time. Frank looked out the window. He had been focused on the wedding the last time, this time he focused on the beauty.

"Mommom look" max steered his body to look out the window

"Yes, I see that's an eagle flying," Eddie smiled. "April look at the eagle, baby."

April pointed at the eagle "eagle America look max."

Frank smiled at Jamie, "This is a beautiful place, son. A very beautiful place.

"Thanks dad you're going to love it here even if it is only for a little while."

Frank stood up and then quickly sat down. His knees ached from the long flight.

"Want to stretch a little dad the aisle seat is open if you want." Jamie watched his father

"No no," Frank sighed. "We are almost there. Now, you and Eddie want to have a nice night at the chalet and I remember promising to keep the little ones busy."

"Yes," Jamie replied. "I bought her a lovely dress, maternity of course, and I'm going to hang it in our bathroom with a note formally inviting her. I'll need your help to keep her busy while I sneak out and set things up at the chalet. Can you do that?"

"Consider it done,' Frank smiled. "I invented the diversion son."

Jamie smiled, he was glad to have Frank on his side.

Frank smiled thinking of Mary, how happy she would be for Jamie their youngest.

Frank struggled again to stand but got his sea legs and headed for that gate taking charge of Max and April, so Jamie and Eddie could have some time.

The kids excitedly talked to each other pulling frank out. "Come on, Grandpa! Let's go! April look." Max pointed at the flight attendant waving bye.

Eddie laid her head in Jamie's chest, "We're home Jamie. This is our home.

Smiling Jamie kissed her softly "Welcome home Eddie," he whispered rubbing a hand over her belly. Eddie leaned into Jamie giving him a long soft, kiss. Something about being home in Montana stirred a longing deep inside both, they would have to make time to be alone and commemorate this time and place, nearly six months after sealing their love amongst the fall leaves beneath their solid oak

They told the limo driver the address of their new home. Loretta had the entire place cleaned up for them. Eddie had some basic furnishings sent in before they arrived.

Max and April both pressed their faces against the window to watch houses past. "Where our house daddy?"

"Almost," Jamie told them as they drove. "There it is, the big white one."

"That our house? Wow! April, we live there." max told his sister excitedly.

"It's big..." April smiled. "It's really big. I have room in there." The limo pulled over to let them out. "Yes, you do. Mommy and Daddy are making you a nice room.

April turned around smiling "Can April see her room now? Maxy have his own big room too just for Max?"

"Yes, and there's a room for the baby and a guest room for Grandpa." Jamie scooped Eddie up into his arms. "Here we go, Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie laughed in surprise wrapping her arms around his shoulder

"What are you doing Jamie?"

"Welcoming you home," he whispered and kissed her deeply not caring who was looking

Smiling Eddie leaned in deepening the kiss for a minute before he pulled away. "I love you Jamie Reagan."

She caressed his face softy with her hand as he set her on her feet. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's really nice Jamie wishing you Eddie and the kids all good things here in your new life," frank said smiling.

Eddie showed April and Max their rooms. For now, they were decorated in a very plain manner, Eddie would spice it up and make it to reflect each child. When they were settling in April spun around in her room, loving the space, Max was intimidated by his room, he wanted to stay close and feel safe and protected by his smaller places.

The guest room was just down the hall, it had ample room for a queen size bed and a big recliner chair. Eddie hoped it would soon be Grandpa's room not just one of the guest areas.

While Eddie was showing things off, Jamie slipped out to the chalet with a beautiful, new, maternity night gown, sparkling cider, and all the other components he'd need to create the perfect and memorable romantic night for their almost sixth month anniversary.

Eddie was looking for Jamie, and Frank knew he was to the chalet to set things up for the next night. "Eddie, I think he ran to the store in that old pick-up truck that was left here. Do you think we can go and get one of those ride share cars and find that herbalist you were talking about? I want to get my knees flexible before we walk all around Disney World."

"Oh, yes, I'll go and get the car, can you grab the kids and get them ready. It's funny, Jamie usually tells me when he is going someplace…"

"I think I heard him call out," Frank covered. "You must have been busy with the little ones."

The car service was very quick to pick them up, Eddie directed them to the roadside stand. The older lady was there, wearing a smile and a warm looking technicolor coat. "Hello," she smiled at Eddie. She remembered her. "Is it your little one's ear again?"

"No," Eddie replied. "She's done very well since your remedies. This is my father-in-law Frank, and he has been having a lot of bone pain, especially his knees."

Frank smiled, "Eddie just raves about you and your remedies and I was hoping you have something in this garden that will help these old cop's legs before we take the kids to Florida."

The old lady made Frank role up his pants and she examined the bones. Her hands were warm a firm pressing on the bones. "Okay, we have many things for you. Many things…" She went to her garden and began pulling out herbs to make a paste. Eddie studied everything, she loved this, she loved seeing how natural remedies could help and heal. "I'd love to learn more about this when I'm here to stay."

"I would love to teach you,' came the smiled reply. "The best knowledge, of a medicine woman, is to share it, and to heal others beyond yourself. Now," she said to Frank. "Soak your legs in this twice a day and then rub the salve in against the grain of the skin after that. You'll be ready to dance and run in no time."

Frank smiled, he liked this woman, he liked this place. He had a lot to think about.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

When Jamie arrived back at the house, he found it empty. He smiled, his old man still had the goods when it came to making a diversion. Jamie hung up the dress he picked up for Eddie on the back of their bedroom door, he already stashed the nightie and the music at the chalet. In a careful hand, Jamie wrote the invitation:

_Dearest Eddie, _

_Six months ago, you and I said our promises under our special tree. That tree has seen so much of our relationship, so much of our love. I'm glad we married there, and in this place. Today, on the sixth month anniversary of those vows, I request the honor of your presence under our tree at 6pm sharp, wearing this dress. A car will pick you up and your handsome, if I do say so myself, husband will be waiting…I love you so much._

_Jamie._

He pinned the note to the garment bag and slipped back out of the house just as Eddie and Frank pulled in front. He couldn't wait for this special time alone with his wife.

"You really know how to get things done," Frank smiled. "After whatever she did to my legs they already feel better. I can see the appeal of this place."

"I'm glad," Eddie replied. 'It's clean, it's wide open, and even in the cities it's just so friendly and accommodating. We're going to be so happy here and please know that you can come here anytime you want, and you can have the big guest spot out back, if you want it. We aren't leaving the family, not on purpose…"

Frank nodded, "I know that. I know that honey. Now, why don't you get yourself unpacked and I'll help with the kids?" Frank knew the gift was hanging in the bedroom.

Eddie went inside the bedroom and saw the dress bag hanging on the wall. She smiled Jamie was at it again. Walking closer she saw the note hanging beside it. Taking the note Eddie read it Eddie, this dress is for you and I can't wait to see you in it. Meet me at our tree."

Eyes twinkling Eddie took the dress changing into it slowly looking at her reflection. "Wow…" she smiled. The dress accentuated her curves and her bosom. She smiled at herself...tonight was going to be special After she dressed Eddie fixed her hair to make it look nice going to meet Jamie by their tree like the note said.

Jamie was sitting on the stump of their tree, he smiled when he saw his beautiful wife come into view. He was holding a lily. Eddie smiled slowly walking over to him, "Hey Jamie, thanks for the dress how does it look?" She showed off the dress

"You look stunning," Jamie smiled. "I have good taste if I do say so myself."

"Yes you do..." Eddie grinned taking a step closer wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you. You look good yourself Mr. Reagan."

"Dad's with the kids and we have our special chalet all to ourselves. Happy Sixth Month anniversary sweetheart," Jamie lifted Edie's chin and kissed her.

Eddie didn't respond right away enjoying the kiss. "Hmm happy six month anniversary Jamie I love you so much."

Jamie held Eddie tight, "I remember holding you this tight the day we chose to only have Montana. We've grown so much since then."

"Yeah we've grown together Jamie...I love when you hold me like this..." Eddie's eyes twinkled at him.

"Is this the only way?" Jamie asked. He had a whole night planned.

"No..." Eddie smiled locking eyes moving in a little closer swaying to their own music.

"Good," Jamie replied. "Then let's have the next part of your surprise."

Eddie stopped looking at him "next part Jamie what are you up to? What did you plan?"

"Come on my love." Jamie smiled taking her hand. ,"You'll see."

Smiling Eddie followed him trusting Jamie one hundred percent excited to see what else he had planned.

Jamie blindfolded her and led her into the chalet. She could smell the fire in the hearth and the food, steak, lobster…all her favorites.

When Jamie moved the blindfold, Eddie gasped. "Oh Jamie…oh…" He had recreated it, their very first intentional night together, complete with the bearskin rug.

"Nothing's too good for you, Eddie," Jamie whispered. "These last six months have been the best and the happiest of my life. I thank God for you every day. You are my world…"

Her arms reached up and cupped his face. A couple of tears fell, Eddie reached up and wiped them away. "Jamie…" she sighed. "I love you so much. I thank God too for the second chance we had at a life together. Our baby is growing, our family is healthy, we are blessed…"

"We are," Jamie replied. "We are so blessed. Now, Mrs. Reagan, our table is ready."

They talked softly over their dinner. They shared memories of the job, of their other trips to Montana. "That red dress, I still dream about that, Make sure that makes the cut when we move…"

They sat on the floor now, their meal completed. Jamie held Eddie tight, his arms around her, stroking her softly, dropping kisses on her head. "If I fit in it again after the baby, I'm gaining more than I did with April."

"You're still beautiful, you're the most beautiful I've ever seen you," Jamie replied gently. "There's nothing more beautiful to a man than a woman round with his child inside her, and you…you just take my breath away."

Jamie moved so that Eddie was lying down on the rug. "And tonight I'm going to show you how beautiful you really are…"

Eddie sighed with a bright smile, "Come home, Jamie. Come home."

He touched her with all the reverence of a knight, all the gentility of a bunny rabbit, and all the ferocity of a bear like the one that offered its hide to their bed for the night. She couldn't believe the emotion they could convey in this way, even though for four years now, it had been a substantial part of their existence. With those magnificent hands, he was saying he loved her, he'd protect her, he understood her and with her own, she was saying she adored him, cherished him, and honored him, their wedding vows in total silence.

His hands cupped her firm breasts, tonight, they didn't vie for control, and it was calm and simple, a shared moment, a shared effort as well. Their lips joined, each caressed the other in a velvet stroke. He didn't leave her lips, he kept kissing and murmuring sweet nothings, nonsentical sounds that were soothing and exciting all at once.

She sighed against his mouth, "I love how you do that," Jamie murmured. "I love those little sounds you make. Makes me feel like I'm pleasing you."

"You do," she replied and made another, more purposeful moan just to entice him. She felt him harden even more if it was possible.

"I love the way you smell," she offered. "So male, so hot and sexy. Makes my mouth water…"

He smiled, her mouth wasn't the only thing watering for him just now. He cupped her folds with one hand, enjoying the slick and hot moisture there. With the other hand, he worked on her breasts, one then the other teasing the nipples and heightening her desire.

"I can get lost in you," he whispered. "I can get lost in you…"

"Never lost," she replied. "Always found, always safe…"

They both subconsciously recalled how skittish Jamie had been when they first made love, the personal Hell he was living through, all of that had been erased with time, now all that was left of that time was the pleasant memory of what it meant to be home.

He slid in her, her hands pressed his belly down over her rounded one, acting like a map, easing him closer, guiding him like a lighthouse keeper. Her body stretched, the most welcome feeling, and his body swelled to fill her.

He didn't move, he just held fast inside of her, relishing in that strong sensation. Her body pulsating, the little nubbin of nerves at the top her of her sex convulsed…she cried out for him to move, to fill her with his life-force, but he was still, his gaze fixated on hers.

"I want you to come with me," he urged and lifted her so that her sex rubbed with friction against his own. "Together…let's go together."

She held her breath, she felt her climax coming…finally he began to move brining her closer to the edge. He bit his tongue to hold back, she dropped her body back to release…in one fell swoop they let go, their cries of ecstasy echoing around the chalet, heard only by each other…that was their song, the song of love.

Back at his house Frank sat the kids down with toys playing with them watching them happily joining in.

"April, where does the horse go?" he asked knowing she was beyond animal sounds.

April took the horse from him putting it inside the stable with the other one. "In here Grandpa the stable. The cows and pigs are outside."

"Yes, and what do we get from cows?" Frank prompted. "Tell Grandpa."

"We get milk Grandpa," April stated matter of fact like it was nothing continuing to play

"What about the pig, Max? What do we get from pigs?"

Max put the chickens by the fence "Bacon."

"Very good!" Frank was so happy with his grandkids. "Okay, let's have cookies and get ready for bed."

Dropping their toys both kids jumped up each reaching for a hand excitedly. "Here April," Max pulled out a chair for his sister

"Good boy Max!" Frank praised. "Mommy and Daddy would be so proud of you being a big boy!"

Max smiled sitting next to April. "I'm the big brother I take care of my April right? April my little sister."

"Yeah" April replied. "And Mommy has baby in belly too. Brother."

"Yeah April going to be a big sister like Max is big brother."

April smiled, "Daddy put the baby in there, Grandpa!" She declared. "It comes out of mommy from where please?"

Frank paused not expecting that question from a little girl. "Uh the doctors help mommy take the baby out."

"How?" April asked. "They use zippers?"

"No honey they have special tools." Frank gave the kids cookies and milk.

April let it go, and ate her cookie and sipped her milk. Max didn't care about the baby, he just wanted to eat.

Frank sat with them until they finished taking the kids upstairs and helped them change

April went right to bed, but Max was upset in a new bed without his mother.

"What's the matter Maxy? Tell Grandpa what's wrong."Frank sat on the bed next to his grandson.

"Big room," Max said looking around. "No Mommom here to sing Max."

"Oh, I'm sorry Grandpa can't sing but I can sit with you until you fall asleep if that would help."

Max sniffled, "Big room, not my room." Max didn't know about this large room.

Frank pulled Max closer giving him a hug. "Grandpa is right here Max you're safe."

Max sighed and snuggled next to him closing his eyes. He didn't think he would fall asleep, but he did.

Jamie massaged his hand across Eddie baby bump. He enjoyed their son kicking against his hand.

Smiling Eddie watched Jamie enjoying the twinkle in his eyes as he rubbed her belly. "Are you excited to meet him?"

"Yes," Jamie replied. "But I'm enjoying sharing the pregnancy too. I didn't get that with Max and I'm glad that we are sharing this together." He kissed her head.

Eddie closed her eyes "hmm did you have any idea that we would end up like this together?"

"No," Jamie replied "Though there was plenty of time. I squandered so much of it...

"Me either. I'm so glad we experience this together"

Jamie gave her a kiss on the lips, several..."Did you do Lamaze or Bradley with April? Claudia didn't involve me so..."

"Lamaze and I think that's one of the most important things to involve the husband" Eddie reached for his hand.

"You're six months along we should sign up...while we are here and decide if we really want a home birth..."

"I'll give them a call sign us up. I think a home birth would be good what do you think," Eddie asked rubbing a hand through his hair.

"With the right team...we need to find a good midwife though. We should call around while we are here." Eddie smiled.

Jamie moved up cradling her. "We can start doing that tomorrow.'

"Good...after a breakfast at our pancake place and a walk by the pond...this is just so precious to me, thank you Jamie..."

"Thank you I'm so excited to be experiencing this with you Eddie." Jamie kissed her belly gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, we both love you, and Eddie sighed and stretched against him. The warmth of his body and the softness of the bearskin together with the fire was lulling her to sleep.

Jamie slowly moved his arms under hers letting his hands rest against her stomach rubbing it slowly. He leaned in kissing her ear then cheek.

He sighed, inhaling the scent of her hair, and he too fell asleep with little Joey gently kicking and rolling between them


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The following morning Jamie took Eddie out to her favorite restaurant for breakfast

"Mint and chocolate chip candy in pancakes...another Montana tradition. We have to make sure we don't let the kids find this place, we need this to be our secret hiding place."

"Okay we can find something else with the kids, have our own special thing with them," Jamie smiled.

"Our sundae swaps..." Eddie laughed. "But right now, Max just takes his back, he's on that strawberry kick. You know your father text me earlier asking where he can by strawberry milk, apparently our son refused to eat his breakfast without strawberry milk on the rice krispies. He's got your Dad good."

Eddie laughed "he really is a big softie my dad and he loves max so much. We should take him for strawberry ice cream when the baby comes."

"We'll have our sundae party the day after the baby is born," Eddie replied. "Oh, you have whipped cream..." She leaned over and kissed it off his upper lip.

"Of course, I do I always keep it." Jamie smiled leaning in to kiss her back.

Jamie smirked taking her hands in his letting their lips linger a minute. "That sounds good," he intertwined their hands

"Let's take a ride to see the herbalist before we go home, I'm sure she knows someone that can help when the time comes. We need to buy the tub too for the water birth, I think it takes at least a month to get."

"We should get that now then just in case, so we don't have to worry about it as the time gets closer." Jamie suggested. "We'll stop after breakfast."

"We'll call the place and set that up...let's get the check, it's cloudy and she might close up the stand."

"Okay Eddie let's do that shell keep it open if we call." Jamie agreed with her

"We can't, she has no phone out there...let's just go. Come on slow poke!"

Shaking his head Jamie took Eddie's hand in his walking out with her. "I'm right here."

They took the rental to the roadside stand and sure enough the old lady was there. "Hey, Eddie, smiled. "We're back. "

"Hello, how's your father's knees?" she asked. Eddie shook her head, "We don't know we spent some time at the chalet. We needed to ask you about an assist for the baby's birth in three months. We need to find a good local midwife and thought you might know someone."

"Sure, I can do that already have a few whose names I can write down for you," she offered a smile at them both.

Eddie shook her head, then saw at the top of the list was the lady's own name. "You...you'd deliver my baby?" Eddie was at ease with this. "Well me and my young apprentice, if you like, here are the particulars." Eddie was on cloud nine!

When Eddie and Jamie got back home, they couldn't find Frank or the kids. They heard noise in their yard, April's lite giggle. Holding hands the two walked through stopping by the back door watching Frank playing with April and Max.

He was busy making them a new swing set as they helped by bringing him pieces and tools. "Look Eddie..." Jamie smiled.

"We have to get a picture of this," Eddie said reaching to take her phone out snapping a picture. Max and April we're carrying the pole for the top, they were so cute it was three times their size.

None of them noticed Eddie and Jamie standing there watching all busy helping put the swing together.

They finally heard Eddie's laughter Max toppled over and bounced on the ground he got up then turned to them "Hey you guys, having fun with Grandpa..." Eddie smiled at the kids then Frank.

"Grandpa make swings for us" April said then started patting Eddie's belly. "Where is it?"

Eddie smiled carefully giving her a hug. "Still growing honey and I see Grandpa is making you a swing. You and max are being very good helpers."

"No, no...Baby there...where tools for him come out please?" April pressed and Max shook his head. Girls were silly. God made the baby come out.

"It will come out soon honey, babies need time to grow. It's still growing. Are you excited about becoming a big sister?" Eddie asked.

April nodded but was frustrated. That wasn't the answer she wanted.

It was only a few more days until Disney. Jamie, Eddie and Frank spent that night together going over what they wanted to do with the kids while there. "Character breakfast is a must," Eddie insisted. "And Dumbo. I think they are tall enough."

"Look here's a kid teacup ride they can go on that they're tall enough for and it doesn't go fast. We can go on with them too," Jamie showed Eddie.

"Well, I'm benched for rides this trip," Eddie replied covering her belly

Jamie smiled "I'll find a ride for all of us to go on. We can ask someone to take pictures. They would love Sea World too."

"Dad anything you would particularly like?"

"I'm very easy to please so sea world is nice. Jamie your mom also liked the parade at night."

"Yes the light parade!" Jamie smiled. "Yes..."

Frank turned to Eddie "we went to Disney when the kids were little and Mary's eyes lit up at the parade with all the fireworks and music."

"Max will love the music," Eddie smiled. "And April will want to know how all this works."

Jamie laughed "I remember being so little dad had to put me up on his shoulders so I could see. The kids would love it."

Eddie smiled, "Then let's do this...let's do this..."

Jamie made a note looking back at the catalog. "We are and take a lot of pictures. Dad do you have all the medicine you need?"

"Yes that lady packed up a case of those herbs for me... in fact I'm going to soak and put that gel on now..."

They watched him leave the room smiling. "So are you excited Eddie? "

"Yes," Eddie smiled. "Oh yes..." This is going to be so much fun.

Smiling Jamie took her hand giving it a kiss. "I love you. This is going to be fun."

They headed up to bed and sat thinking of all their future plans. "I'm so glad the baby is going to be born here."

"Me too no place better then right at home..." Jamie kissed her forehead lightly wrapping his arms around Eddie. Slowly, Jamie began to kiss and caress her. His hands combed over her body, dipping under her nightie and between the valley of her breasts. Eddie captured Jamie's mouth, inhaling his heady scent with a smile. Slowly, they escalated the affection, and bit by bit, they began to peel away the layer of clothing. He was just about to remove her nightie when they heard it. Little feet on the floor heading for their room.

"Did you remember to lock the door?" Eddie and Jamie asked simultaneously as the received their answer.

April in their doorway looking at their figures. "Hey what's the matter how come your up," Jamie asked softly, fighting back laughter.

April reached up and tried to climb on the bed. "How does the baby come out?

Jamie looked at Eddie over their daughter's head giving her a smirk and shake of his head. "Um."

Eddie sighed..."Did that keep you up little one?"

"Yes mommy I ask Grandpa but he didn't know. I can't sleep now," April told her.

Jamie laughed thinking thanks a lot dad... Eddie held April tight. "Mommies have a very special place where the baby comes out. When it's time for the baby to come out, mommy's tummy will start to squeeze a little bit so that he starts to move out. The doctor helps guide the baby out and wraps him up all nice and warm in a blanket and Mommy and Daddy give him his first hug..."

"Then April can give big hugs and kisses," April rounded her eyes hopefully. "April want to see him," she put a hand on Eddie's tummy rubbing it. "Come out."

"Oh yes, you can give big hugs too," Jamie replied. "He can't come out yet, he's still too little. He has to grow more inside Mommy then when he is the right size, her tummy will squeeze and help him out." Jamie kissed her head.

Sighing April laid her head on Eddie's stomach giving it a kiss. "Grow so you can come out and April can give you big hugs and kisses. I love you."

Eddie's eyes teared up at April...she was sleepy now that her little mind was satisfied. Jamie put his arms around both his girls kissing Eddie's head gently smiling, eyes teary too.

April curled by Eddie head and hands resting on her stomach closing her eyes. Jamie sighed, let her fall asleep in her mother's embrace, and then returned her to her bed.

They had two more days in Montana, most of that was spent taking care of business. They enrolled the children in pre-school and Eddie began to search for a music teacher for Max.

"He's not going to flourish here like he would in New York, that's for sure," Eddie sighed. "He's more talented and advanced the most of the teachers we saw today."

She dropped on the couch in frustration.

Jamie sank down next to Eddie and rubbed her leg. "We'll find him a good teacher, maybe we have to go into Billings for a teacher, money is no object, and we know that. Don't worry we'll get the best for our all of our kids."

Eddie heard Max playing on the piano keys in the next room. Frank was in the kitchen doing letters with April. "There has to be a good piano teacher in this entire state…"

"Don't worry about it now, we'll find him one. Tomorrow we are leaving for Florida, why don't you rest up a bit and we'll get them packed?"

Eddie nodded, "Can I have a cup of that hibiscus tea that you got for me?" Eddie put her legs up on the ottoman, her feet were swelling up a bit and was so tired. Still, they had a fabulous family event coming up and Eddie was just so excited.

April came over and sat by her mother. She put her feet up and patted Eddie's belly. "Hi, brother…is April. I count to ten with Grandpa…' She talked a blue streak to Eddie's belly while Max played every song he heard on the TV out of the grand piano in the den. Eddie shut her eyes, this was what it felt like to truly be at home.

Jamie held Eddie tight their last night in Montana before Florida, his hands massaging the small of her back. "Right there?" he asked feeling the pull and the tension.

"Yeah, oh, and down my side," Eddie replied. "There, yes, that's it!"

He smiled, he loved these gentle, intimate times with his wife when the kids were in bed and the sun was down. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and kept rubbing the spots the baby was making sore. He missed out on this part with Max and April, and he cherished it all, even these little tough parts.

He finished the rub and rolled her over in his arms. "You are glowing, you are so beautiful…"

She laughed, "Even when I ask you to rub my butt?"

"Even then, you still have a great butt," he replied and traced her lips with his finger before going in for the kiss. His lips massaged her and his hands cupped her bottom to pull them closer together. It was getting a little more difficult logistically to be intimate but as a team, they found a way to do it.

Lying together in their bed, his hand melted her nightie off and his lips found her breasts, he kissed his way down her and laid his head on her belly for the longest time.

"Hmm Jamie I'm so glad to have you here with me through this..." Eddie smiled down at him eyes twinkling accordingly.

She ran her hands down his back and held his head to her. Their son kicked between them and Jamie smiled. Eddie's body had changed as her pregnancy progressed. It only made her more beautiful.

"I'm glad I am too Eddie. You look incredible with our baby..." Jamie' met her eyes his own twinkling.

Eddie tugged Jamie a bit until he was flush over her and against her. She wanted him so badly...she needed him, her body ached for him. "Please...we both need it, we need each other Jamie...please..." Her body and her eyes begged.

Jamie obliged her running a hand through her blond hair.

She lifted her hips, there was no need for extended foreplay tonight, their bodies already were prepared for each other. He pressed down towards her...to seal their love, their fate...She arched up to him, their bodies fitting together like lock and key.

"Say bye bye to Montana," Max told April as Eddie and Jamie sat in the plane holding them tight. "We're going to see Mickey Mouse!" Max had fallen in love with Mickey Mouse reading a story book called Mickey Gets a Kitten.

Max turned out the window waving to no one in particular "Bye bye." April too waved out the window smiling excitedly


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

The plane took off, Max held his ears as it went up, the tone of the air was off key and hurt. Frank smiled at him, "Max, do your scale...sing for Grandpa."

"Can't ears hurt Grandpa I try to sing." Max pressed his hands against his ears.

"I know buddy," Frank sighed. "Here...do with Grandpa." Eddie admired how Frank could distract the little boy. Jamie sighed, "He's always been good at that. I remember Max's colic...Claudia was awful, and he was crying so hard. Dad came over to help and he had him burped and asleep in no time."

Frank gave a smile still singing with Max taking the boy's mind off his ears. "Amazing he's great," Eddie smiled.

"He is..." Jamie smiled. He was getting even closer to his father.

The weather was balmy and warm when they landed in Florida. The limo was there to meet them and take them to The Grand Floridian where their warm weather clothing awaited them. They had two suites, one for Frank and one for Jamie, Eddie, and the kids. It was understood the kids would spend a few nights with Grandpa

The kids ran into their room excited and amazed. "Mommy Daddy come here quick look what's on our bed." Eddie and Jamie walked in to find the kids holding Mickey Mouse hats.

"Oh, look at those!"

Jamie gushed. Eddie took the hats and put them on, "You two look so nice! Look what Mommy and Daddy have for you."

Smiling the kids turned back to their parents curiously.

Eddie pulled out two dolls, one Mickey and one Minnie...Max took the boy doll and April took the girl. "Look, she has pretty dress..."

"Thank you, Mommy thank, you Daddy." they hugged their parents excitedly checking out their new dolls.

"Okay, let's get freshened up and unpacked, tonight we are having dinner with Nemo and his friends!"

April cheered running into her room Max right behind. In their room Jamie and Eddie found a tape labeled Reagan family

When they put the tape in Mickey came on screen. "Hey guys come here its mickey mouse."

Max was mesmerized as the Mickey Mouse Club song came on, he started to march up and down and sing.

"Welcome Max, April and Mr. and Mrs. Reagan. From all of us here we hope you have a great trip. I can't wait to meet you."

April clapped, so excited. Eddie got the kids changed and washed, slathered them with sunscreen and headed out.

Crowds of families already packed the streets some with strollers others holding kids hands. Max's eyes widened at all the sights. April looked up and down Main Street and reached up to her Grandpa to be lifted up. Frank obliged pointing out stores they passed and signs. Down the road some of the characters waved at the passing kids.

"Look at that guys, it's Winnie the Pooh!" Eddie exclaimed. "Jamie run and get them some autograph books please. Jamie went to get books for the characters to sign. As they got closer Winnie and piglet turned waving at Max and April.

Eddie started taking pictures and Jamie helped them with their books. They were both very excited. Winnie gave both kids hugs waving as they continued down the road.

They barely made it off Main Street before Max saw a music store. "Mommom, go in there please?" He had his eye on a tambourine

"Sure honey lets go look..." Eddie smiled carrying him inside. There weren't many people just the owner and two other people browsing. Max was delighted with his new toy and April with a princess crown. They headed for the Epcot bus to make dinner.

On the way they passed more shops lights glistening as the sun began setting. Everyone was enjoying themselves especially Frank

Watching his children and his grandchildren enjoying the magic. Max tried to peel his own shrimp and ended up sailing it across the table. April tried lobster then started eating off her mother's plate. "She's no cheap date," Jamie joked.

"She knows what she likes just like Mommy isn't that right April," Eddie laughed though watching her daughter and Max eating. Frank was sipping his blue drink that resembled ocean water. He was thinking in his heart, how could he miss these moments?

"Yummy..." April declared as Max started getting frustrated his dinner kept slipping away. He tried grabbing the food before it fell grunting and balking his hands into fists, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Maxy," Eddie broke in. "Don't do that, use your words and tell Mommom."

"Can't get it keeps going away from Max but I want it..." Max whined staring daggers at the lost piece of food

Jamie sighed, "You don't have to get mad, Buddy. Just ask nicely for help."

"Help please." Max repeated still staring at the lost piece of food Jamie helped Max peel the food and then he happily ate. Frank smiled at what a good father his son was.

For the next few days, they explored all of Disney. The kids loved the Animal Kingdom and the Magic Kingdom especially. The night of their character dinner they also planned the parade of lights. It was still early when they finished allowing them to take a walk along the street. Lights hung above them shinning bright in the darkness

"Pooh pretty Mommy..." April pointed up at all the lights while Max hummed a song he heard in Jamie's arms. Frank sat in a bench, giving the family some tome on their own. He would never forget these memories.

The restaurant wasn't far so Jamie and Eddie stopped to show the kids something watching their faces light up. Frank remembered his own young kids and the magic of being with his Mary there seeing her face glow

They continued on to the restaurant Jamie giving his name and how many. "How you doing, Dad?" Eddie asked smiling at Frank.

"I'm okay" Frank smiled.

Eddie smiled, "Having fun? If there's anything you want to do let us know." She patted his arm following Jamie to the table

"I'm going to go to the Hall of Presidents tomorrow and I do want one night to spoil my grandkids."

"They would love that Frank," Eddie smiled putting April in her seat then taking her own beside Jamie. Cinderella came over to the table along with Aladdin, Simba, and Mickey Mouse...Max was in love with Mickey.

April's eyes widened at Mickey and Cinderella giving them both big hugs. When Simba came both kids insisted on hugging him not wanting to let go

"Maxy sing King song," April prompted her brother. "Sing song Simba!"

Max grinned unable to look at Simba while singing I just can't wait to be king. Eddie field the comments about his talent, they ordered and watched the characters mulling around

Ariel walked in holding onto Eric's arm smiling at the families eating dinner. "Mommy look!" April beamed. The little mermaid was her favorite!

Eddie looked at the door smiling, trying to get Ariel's attention for her and Eric to come over. "Ariel," Max interceded for his sister. The actress playing her saw the little boy. She went over to them, April's eyes bugged out.

"My sister April love you plays little mermaid movie a lot..." Max told her.

"You do!" She smiled and clapped. "Do you want a picture with all of us?"

April nodded reaching her arms up to be taken out of the seat. "Yes please. Mommy take picture please April and Ariel."

Eddie got in the picture too mother, daughter and their all-time favorite princess. It couldn't get any better than this.

Frank soaked his knees diligently every night so he could keep up with the kids, but the walking was taking its toll on Jamie's bad foot. He was limping when he got into the room after the character dinner and light show.

"Soak your foot and I'll rub it down," Eddie offered. "Just let me get these guys in their beds, they are so tired…" Max was still humming "I Just Can't Wait to be King" in his sleep.

"Just put them in as they are, we can do their baths in the morning," Jamie replied. "I thought April was going to cry when Dad made "ouch" noises when she ate her Mickey Mouse waffles."

"He is having the time of his life with them honey," Eddie smiled. 'I'm hoping so much that he changes his mind about being alone in New York."

"Me too, but he's very stubborn," Jamie replied. "He's very very stubborn and he might not be ready to retire yet either. But you're right, the more fun we have with him, the harder it will be for him to let go."

Eddie smiled and tucked both the kids into bed. They held each other instinctively and sighed as they slid into a deeper sleep.

Eddie slid into a pretty pink lace night shirt then joined Jamie on the bed with a bottle of clear liquid. "This should help with your foot. The herbs have been doing fabulous work on your Dad."

Eddie wet three cotton balls and started to rub the mentholated liquid on the bottom of Jamie's foot. "You should soak this tomorrow, take the morning off kid duty. I can take the kids on the monorail around the park and for their lunch, your dad is doing the Presidents, you can meet us there for Dumbo before we go over to Animal Kingdom…"

Eddie's fingers worked on the arch of Jamie's foot as she suggested this. She dug her fingers in and then ran them up his calf. "You should borrow your father's herbs and take care of this, you won't be able to have fun if you don't."

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips softly, "Dad's taking the kids night after next. I made reservations at Tony's, we'll have a plate of spaghetti and then walk along the castle bridge, watch fireworks…and make some of our own…" He deepened the kiss.

She worked her hands into his hair and held him close to her. "That sounds simply magical." Eddie finished her work on Jamie's leg then laid down with him in her arms. She fell asleep snuggled up to him, dreaming of the magical night to come.

The small famiy went it's separate ways the next morning. Jamie iced his achy food, Frank headed out to do some of the more adult things he wanted to do in Disney. That would include the Hall of Presidents and the Carousel of Progress. He thought the children might enjoy the latter, but hearing Max repetitively sing "Great, Big Beautiful Tomorrow" over and over again was more than he could imagine taking.

Eddie took both kids to the Magic Kingdom She could go with them on several of the easier rides. The family would meet outsie It's a Small World before lunch. As they strolled through the park, Max spied the strolling band, sporting trumpets, tubas, and bass drums. He loved things like that, this place was full of them. He shook his tambourine.

As they walked, a single man in all black, looked down at Max. "Well, aren't you a cute little guy with your tambourine. Do you know how to play that?"

"Yes, I play it and I play piano and guitar…" Max began to talk with his Mommy right by his side. Eddie felt her hair stand on end…she felt unsettled by this man.

"Maxy, come with Mommom, now," Eddie urged. "We can go in a few minutes, April has to go potty."

Max strained again, he loved to talk about his music.

"Hang on buddy April has to go potty. Stay right here with Mommom okay," Eddie turned to help April

"Mommy, hurry, please..." April begged as Eddie pushed the door open to the restroom. Eddie's attention was solely on April for about one minute, and in that minute...Max disappeared.

She got April on the seat moving back. "Go ahead baby good girl. We're almost done max... max?" Eddie turned around gasping seeing he was gone. "Max!"

He didn't answer. The world seemed to slow down, there were people everywhere...the sounds of the park seemed to be outside of Eddie's body, as if muffled and underwater. "Max! Max!"

April climbed down on her own looking around "Mommy where Maxy? Max?" A few women looked over with worried looks.

Eddie panicked, her heart raced and her throat hurt with the need to cry. She tried to keep her head about her, but Max never left her side, he was like a third leg and he was gone! "Where is he? My boy...where is he?" She shook and covered her mouth trying to get her breathing under control. She reached deep for her cop mode. "Someone get security, we have to shut everything down, now!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Two women walked over with their girls. They searched the immediate area but didn't find a little boy. "I just called them, he isn't in here. Come sit, we'll find your boy. What is your son's name?"

"Max," Eddie replied. She was losing her control with each second, each second was precious.

"He's only four years old...he doesn't ever leave my side. He's so attached." Eddie covered her rounded belly, she felt like she might vomit. She needed back up…this place was huge. Eddie knew she had to get a grip on herself. All these years of training and here she was panicking, when it's your child you're a mother first and a cop second. She needed Jamie and Frank. She needed to breathe.

The two women helped Eddie outside onto a bench while the girls surrounded April comfortingly. "We understand and will do whatever we can to help find him."

April knew that Mommy was scared, and she knew who was very good at taking care of that. She sat by her mother and worked her hand into her purse to call her father.

The security guard came with another woman who was in the bathroom with them. "Miss, I understand your son went missing? I understand your upset, but I need information, so we can find him including a recent picture."

Eddie had a snapshot of him in her wallet from his recital. "He's so small, he's attached to me he'd never just go off on his own..."

"It's okay ma'am I'm going to let the park know have eyes out for your son. We'll find him we just need you to relax okay?"

The park was shut down almost immediately. Announcements for a lost child went out of the loud speaks. The NYPD commissioner heard them and peeled his eyes for suspicious activity

Frank slowly walked toward the small world attraction, his skills honed for a child straining...crying out of the ordinary, that sort of thing...

Meanwhile, Jamie's phone was ringing as he exited the bus at the entrance to the park. People were slowly being allowed in, but it seems no one was being allowed out. Something must have happened.

Jamie sighed reaching for the object frowning seeing Eddie's number curious why she would be calling "Hey honey is everything okay?"

"Daddy come here please," April requested. "Come here please now."

"April? Where are you baby? Tell daddy where you are so I can come," Jamie breathed in hearing the scared tone in his daughter's voice

"Mommy scared. Maxy go way...come please Daddy come...please!" April begged.

Taking a deep breath Jamie looked around "Okay April daddy is coming tell me what you see around you? Tell daddy."

"By dolly ride," April told him. "Had to potty by there, Maxy not here Mommy crying Daddy. She crying..."

"Okay I'm coming right now honey stay there with mommy okay?" Jamie started across the park using the maps to get him there

As Frank headed for the Small World meeting place, his cell rang, Jamie..."Hello, Son. I'm just heading over now...What...what happened?"

"April just called me max is missing dad. Eddie took the kids to the bathroom and he must have slipped off."

"Oh, that's the lost child announcement then...I'll meet you then we can fan out..."

Jamie took off jogging breaking through crowds wanting to get there sooner so they could find max. Eddie must be torn up he thought

Frank felt his heart racing, he thought about where max could be, where he could go. Did he go or was he taken? Max was not a wandering little boy, he was glued to them. April wandered, not Max.

He scanned each area looking for his grandson his little boy praying that they would find him.

Jamie arrived to see security, regular police, and some concerned family and in between was Eddie and April. April was crying, sitting on her Mommy. Eddie was speaking to the sketch artist from the Orlando PD. "He was just a man, but he singled out my son to talk to him. I don't know if he's lost of taken…"

"Eddie!" Jamie called out and rushed over to his wife's side.

As Eddie waited and prayed, she remembered all the mothers of missing children that she had interviewed. All the women that she worked with to bring their babies home. It was different when April was taken, that was clear cut, someone took her, they had a tape, this was...here one minute and gone the next with no idea what happened. It was every bit as chilling and sickening as those women described. She heard Jamie's voice and looked up. "Oh, Jamie. Jamie I'm sorry. He was there, and then I turned for a second and he was gone. This man was talking to him and maybe he took him…"

"No, it isn't your fault Eddie we'll find him I promise that we'll find him." Jamie gave Eddie a big hug holding her close reassuringly. It felt good to have her partner there, they'd find Max together.

"Daddy, please..." April reached for Jamie. She wanted him to hold her and make her feel safe. She was very close to her brother and she missed him. "My fault..." she whimpered. "April bad girl."

"Oh no honey it isn't your fault come here it's okay we'll find max..." Jamie cradled his daughter holding her tight, his two girls.

"What are you doing to find my son? Do you have the place shut down and sectored? I'm Sergeant Jamison Reagan, NYPD and my wife is Detective Reagan, NYPD retired, we do know some..."

"Sir we are doing everything to locate your son. The park is shut down extra guards are out looking, and a picture has-been circulated already." the guard assured.

Jamie nodded, "Is there anything keeping us here? Can we break off and help in the search?"

"No you're free to go and search. We'll announce it if he's found, so you can come to the security station in Tomorrowland when you hear that to claim him."

The both nodded, Jamie put April on his shoulders and they began to search the park.

April clung to Jamie; she needed Daddy hugs right now.

The seconds became minutes and the minutes became nearly an hour. Frank had not shown up yet and Max had not been found. Eddie had held up well but as the time passed she couldn't control her fear.

Frank walked the length of the park, he wanted to check all the places that he felt Max might go if he did go alone. He remembered hearing Eddie talk to Max about the band. "Excuse me, where is the traveling and right now?" He just had a feeling

"Go past this section make a right they are in that corner by the tent." the worker advised him pointing out the shortest way to go.

Frank nodded, if his grandson wasn't there he'd hop the monorail to the small world ride, but he just had a gut feeling.

He quickly headed over holding his breath hoping to find max there. When frank came around the corner a small crowd gathered in front of the band.

In the center of the five-piece brass band was a four-year-old boy with dark curly hair shaking a tambourine. Frank nearly collapsed in relief and snatched Max up before the song was over.

"Max, you scared mommy by leaving her. Mommy and Daddy are very scared right now!" frank said giving him big hugs.

"But I play songs..." Max replied. "Mommom say band after April potty." Meanwhile a band member stepped up, "What are you doing with him Mister"

"He's my grandson and I am the former police commissioner of NY. He disappeared from my daughter's side and we've been looking for him worried."

Frank showed ID to the band member and to security. That's when the announcement went out again, the lost child had been found.

Security was on the phone checking it out eyes wide when it was confirmed. "Okay thanks. Sorry commissioner we have to be cautious you understand."

Eddie heard the announcement opening the park again, "They have him...someone found him. They immediately started for the security stand, but then Jamie's phone rang. "Dad, they…Oh you did! You found him, where was he?"

"With the traveling band, playing his tambourine," Frank replied. "We're close to the Dumbo ride, meet you there?"

Jamie agreed then turned to Eddie, "He's safe Eddie our boy is okay. April max is okay." Jamie hugged them both tightly relieved and angry max ran off.

Frank headed towards Dumbo with Max on his hip. Max quietly held his instrument and his grandpa, feeling he was in trouble especially as they got closer.

Frank put Max down on the floor and he took off for his Mommy. Eddie reached out to our grab the boy, feeling total relief that he was safe. Max felt bad seeing his Mommy had cried.

Jamie was glad his son was back but angry at his unruly behavior. Without really thinking about it, Jamie gave Max two firm, open hand swats on the bottom. All Max wanted to do was hug his Mommom, he didn't mean to make her sad.

Eddie gasped reaching for her son while max burst out at Jamie swiping at him and kicking his little feet unable to hold back. Anger radiated off Max lunged for Jamie's hand trying to bite him.

None of the adults expected this eruption of anger, especially Jamie, at least not at first. Jamie remembered plenty of hardy spankings with his father's "war clubs" for lesser infractions than this. You couldn't get a tougher temper than Danny, so to see his little boy erupt in this way. They knew Max had a temper but this...he sank his teeth into Jamie's hand, making him an enemy in his mind.

While clutching his throbbing hand, it clicked, this was not nurture, this was nature. Max's birth parents were violent people, could that streak run in his baby boy's blood? That sent a chill down Jamie's spine.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Frank watched only for a minute reaching a hand out for April. "Come with Grandpa April."

April reached up for Frank and hid, "Max mad..." She sobbed.

"Yes, he is but he'll be okay come on sweetie." Frank took April for a walk while they dealt with Max

Jamie tried in vain to control Max's anger, but the boy was in a white-hot rage.

He gently put Max down moving away so Max wouldn't target him giving the boy a chance to cool down himself.

Eddie moved in, "Max, stop. Stop now, hold Mommom, use your words."

"No hit Max Daddy bad." Max kicked the ground getting all his anger out.

"Max, Daddy was very scared when you ran away...Mommy was scared, you cannot run away, and we do not hit Daddy it makes Mommy very sad when you bite and hit your Daddy."

Max sniffed hands still clenched kicking at the ground but calming down slowly. "Daddy no hit Max either. Max don't run away ever again."

Eddie didn't know how to explain this, so she sighed and hugged him. "Let's take him back to the room. We'll be talking LONG into the night about this Jamie" Eddie was not happy with him, not at all.

"What are you so upset about?" Jamie asked. "I was spanked more than that growing up and for less than what he did too!"

"He's a sensitive boy," Eddie hissed. Max had settled down in his mother's arms and fell asleep against her breast. All Eddie could hear was her little boy telling her, "I sowwy Mommy Max don't want you to cry." Max had been in tears himself.

"Yes, and he's…" Jamie cleaned the wound on his hand. "I never expected him to respond that way, but it dawned on me, Eddie that Max is not from the same stock as we are. He's different, as much as we love him, he is different. He has Claudia and Andre in him and we saw that today."

"Jamie, he was scared!" Eddie replied. "He didn't expect you to spank him, in his head, you were attacking him! I told him how wrong it was to hit, and that it made my heart hurt when he hits. All he saw was you, his father, his role model, doing something I told him was wrong to do."

"I personally believe that spanking is a useful discipline if the punishment fits the crime and the parent remains in control," Jamie countered. "My father blistered my butt, Joe's, Danny's…and we turned out fine. If Max does have this violent streak, we have to nip it in the bud, now!"

"Violence, begats violence!" Eddie snapped. "I do not want you to spank my son again. Full stop! I do not want Max, April, or this baby boy spanked. If you want to…" Eddie was fuming.

Jamie just sighed. "So, he just gets away with it? He disobeyed you, ran away, scared us to death, and then attacks me. He has to be punished, Eddie. You coddle him way too much, you held him and rocked him to sleep for Heaven's sake!"

"He was remorseful," Eddie replied. "And he was crying, what would you have me do, haul off and whack him again!"

"Eddie…" Jamie was exasperated now. "No, I get you aren't a spanker, and I don't have to be but we do have to agree on a way to punish all our children when the do something wrong. Max did wrong and he has to face a consequence."

"Hasn't he already faced enough?" Eddie asked, her voice catching at the thought of her little boy unhappy. He was lost, he was humiliated in public by his father…I can't look at you right now!

"Eddie," Jamie sighed. "Really…"

"Fine, you want to punish him, we'll punish him. Most of this is not his fault!" Her mother's claws were out.

"Eddie!" Jamie snapped. "He chose to disobey you and run away from you. He chose to bite and kick at me. He made those choices and they were the wrong ones! He has his mother in him!"

"I'm his mother!" Eddie replied "I am his mother and if he's….acting out then we have to get him help. We have to get him help so that he can learn to cope with the genes he got from the nightmare that gave birth to him!"

Things escalated, words were exchanged. By the time Frank got back with April for her nap, it was clear the two younger Reagans were not happy with each other. They were sniping at one another, and Max was sitting in the corner sulking, his tambourine on the top shelf out of his reach.

"Okay," Frank sighed. "I think it's time for you to go to your corners, take April for a spin in the park, do something fun. Max and I will stay here while he serves his time."

Frank looked at Max he was wearing a pitiful look on his face.

"Dad" Jamie sighed. "It's been a long day…"

"Yes, it has," Frank smiled. "All the more reason for you to go forth and enjoy the beautiful surroundings with your girl and for Max and me to have a man to man talk…"

Eddie smiled, "Thanks Dad…we just don't'…"

"Agree?" Frank finished. "I know you don't, there are many times when you won't. "Babies don't come with a manual and parenting is the hardest thing you'll ever do!"

Both parents totally agreed.

Eddie, Jamie, and April went out to the park again and Frank settled in with Max. He felt maybe he could reach the boy.

Max didn't look up at his Grandpa staring ahead at the wall rubbing his eyes tired and still upset.

Frank walked over to Max, "So you and me tonight hmmm?"

"Yes Grandpa. Max sowwy Max no mean to make Mommy cry and Daddy angry."

Frank nodded, "Don't talk that way, say it like a big boy."

Max looked up at him a confused look. "What Grandpa?"

"Don't call yourself Max, call yourself "I" like Grandpa does. Now tell me why you ran away from Mommy. That's was not you being good was it?"

"No but I really wanted to see the band and Mommy promised. Didn't mean to make Mommy cry."

"You know Mommy keeps her promises," Frank replied. "That wasn't the real reason was it?"

"Mommy goes to April first and I have to wait. April goes first." Max admitted.

"Oh..." Frank knew that wasn't true but April was a little younger and sometimes needed the help. "I see. And April had to go potty."

"No, she didn't Mommy asked her. Not just today…we go on baby rides for April. Mommy only wants Max for music."

"Oh Max, that's just not true, you know mommy loves you..." Frank sighed. "But you know better than to run off. What if someone took you away?"

Max shook his head "I would yell so someone would help. Daddy taught me that"

"That doesn't always work little man," Frank sighed. "Bottom line is this...you can't just run off because you don't like something, or you want something. You need to wait your turn and be safe. You really scared Mommy and Daddy."

"But Daddy hit me Grandpa by Mommy and April and the other guys. Daddy shouldn't hit Max like that it made me mad."

"Max, Daddy did that because you know better than to run away from Mommy. Daddy got really scared something happened to you. When you do something wrong you get a consequence"

"Like take my tambourine and not go out?" Frank nodded. "Hate Daddy. He hate me."

"He loves you Max he wants you to grow up and be a good boy and doesn't want anything to happen to you." Frank said gently

Max began to cry again. Frank sighed and rocked the boy. He had to have a word with Jamie and Eddie about some of what he learned.

Jamie held April's hand as they came off the Dumbo ride. "Did you like that ride flying up so high?" Jamie asked as Eddie watched from the bench.

"Yes, fun Dumbo good elephant." April waved her arms out to fly as she giggled.

Eddie stood up, "You were up so high!" She was trying to keep the night light for April, but the tension was thick enough any adult knew things were amiss. "Do you want to do the tea cups one more time with Daddy before we go back?"

"Yes, tea cup goes round and round again." April smiled moving her hands in a circle. "Mommy come on ride this time?"

"No, April," Eddie replied. "Mommy can't ride the ride because of the baby in her belly. I'll wave at you..." Eddie rubbed her baby belly, her hip was sore, and the baby was moving a lot.

April nodded taking Jamie's hand "Daddy again tea cup we go around." She held his hand pulling Jamie back to the ride

Jamie smiled. He liked one to one time with his children or in this case two to one. He worried about Max. Earlier, while they rode the bus back to the kingdom Eddie broached a difficult subject, "Perhaps Max needs a therapist to help him deal with his emotions, he didn't inherit those tools because of his parentage."

"No, he's still young and teachable we just have to show him and give a lot of praise." Jamie shook his head.

"And spank his butt," Eddie sighed still bitter about that.

Jamie sighed "I will talk to him but there still needs to be consequences."

"I know, and we agreed I will discipline him more and primarily but..." Eddie sighed. "He's in pain, Jamie. Our child is in pain."

"I know, and I want to deal with it as much as you do Eddie. He scared both of you seeing you crying like that he had to know it was wrong."

Eddie let it go, she was still seething with anger, why was Jamie not wanting to help their boy. She looked now at April running off with Jamie, this was too happy a time to dwell. She massaged her belly, "What will you be Joseph. A brain? A jock? Another musician...I know no matter what you are I'll love you."

The ride started April holding on sitting close to her Daddy grinning each time they passed Eddie. She was all smiles when they came off the ride.

Eddie moved to stand up but felt Joey going to town inside of her. Jamie saw the false start and grew concerned. He loved her even though they were clearly at odds with each other.

Holding April's hand Jamie started over to his wife. "Eddie are you okay? Are you in pain," he asked?

"No... Not that kind of pain anyway...here...Joey's got the hiccups." She took Jamie's hand and held it on her belly, their eyes meeting.

He couldn't hold back the smile feeling their boy moving around. "Wow that's amazing…look at him go."

Eddie smiled, "April, you want to feel the baby?"

April climbed up on the bench nodding slowly. "Yes Mommy."

Eddie held her little hand on her belly, for a long moment the three of them sat there in bliss enjoying the quiet entertainment of one yet to be born.

Frank sat with Max at the hotel table, he had the idea of Max writing down his feelings and his apology to his Mommy and Daddy. "Okay tell Grandpa what you want to put down and I'll help you spell things okay?"

"I'm sorry for scaring Mommy and Daddy and making Mommy cry for running away." Max spoke out loud slowly.

"Okay, so let's put that down on the paper here..." Frank watched as Max carefully wrote his words. "That's good, do you want to tell them anything else? Maybe what you said to Grandpa?"

"April gets to be first a lot and Mommy and Daddy only see Max for music class. That makes Max really sad sometimes."

Frank helped him write that down only he insisted Max write in the first person as he spelled the words...Finally Max added, "Daddy hit me and made me sad. Makes Mommy sad too. Hate Daddy and Daddy hates me..." Frank knew that would break Jamie's heart. "You don't mean that Max."

"I do Grandpa Daddy doesn't like me he wouldn't hit me if he did. Made Max sad he did that." Max wiped at his eyes just thinking about it.

Frank thought back to the spankings he gave his kids, did they feel this way about it too? Frank picked Max up, "You did good buddy. Let's go potty and have our story for bed, okay?"

"Okay thank you Grandpa." Max climbed down from the chair following Frank to get changed and follow his bedtime routine.

When Jamie and Eddie came back, April was in Jamie's arms asleep, Frank was reading in the chair by Max's bed, and the note was on the table next to Eddie and Jamie's bed.

"Did he give you a hard time?" Eddie asked as she placed a kiss on Max's forehead.

"No," Frank replied. "He was a good little solider. He has a lot on his mind, most of which he passed on to me, but I think he'll be okay."

"I know he will, I just…I hate to see them hurting," Eddie replied. "I hate to see them hurting. Thanks for watching him tonight Dad."

Frank smiled, he knew he was going to be watching the next night too, his son and daughter were at odds and needed to reconnect. They would be blown away by what he had cooked up for them, but first, they'd have to weather the storm with Max.

Frank headed back to his room, Jamie found the note and picked it up. "It's Max's writing…" He opened the envelope and started to read. In Max's very juvenile printing were the words that would kick Jamie in the chest.

Eddie wasn't paying attention, she was getting ready for bed when she heard Jamie suck in as if in terrible pain. "Jamie?" she put her anger aside for the moment when she heard that. "What's wrong?"

"Look at this, what Max wrote…well what Dad helped Max write…" Jamie remembered his own spankings as a kid, there were times, now he thought of it, he felt his father didn't love him. That he was alone…and he'd made Max feel that way.

"Oh, Jamie, he's just sad," Eddie sighed. "He doesn't mean that. You hurt his feelings when you spanked him, and that made you at odds with him. We punished him together, in the right way, after. He's still remembering the hit, I drilled into his little head how wrong hitting was. That's my fault. Tomorrow, give him a little one to one time, and it'll be okay. I promise. It appears from this note, I need to check myself a bit with him too. He's feeling like I'm only concentrating on his music. My mother did that with me and I gave it up…I don't want that for him. We both have to correct him when he's wrong, but we have some things to fix too."

Eddie gave Jamie a hug, "It's late, and it's time for us to get some sleep too."

Jamie nodded, he knew she was right. They had made a few mistakes but they did love their kids more than anything and first thing in the morning, Jamie was going to make sure Max knew it.

The couples sleep was fitful, both still reeling from the day's experience and Max's innocent words. He was too young to be manipulative, he did feel badly about things and didn't know how to process that. They slept apart, one on the far right, and one on the far left…When they got up in the morning, Eddie went first to the shower. Inside of her make-up bag was a note from Frank.

_**Dear Eddie,**_

_**Just remember parenting is the hardest job on earth, and it is so important to have your partner by your side. Children will always try to divide and conquer, go in the bathroom, turn on the shower so the kids can't hear you argue, and battle it out until you emerge as a team. Good partners will always prevail, no one knows that better than the two of you. **_

_**Love Dad…**_

Eddie bit her lip, Prince Charming…she already had that, but it was clearly strained at the present time. It was crazy how well Frank knew what she would do at first, go for her cold cream, then to the shower…She smiled, things would be okay soon, she felt it.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jamie got up and went to Max's bed. The little boy was sleeping, so Jamie gently woke him. "Hey, Maxy…" Jamie kissed his head. "Time to get up buddy."

Max wiped his gritty eyes, he had cried so much yesterday his eyes were swollen. "Let's wash your face off and then I think we need to walk and talk."

"Gonna spank me gain, Daddy?" Max asked, his brown eyes as wide as a doe.

"No,' Jamie replied. "Let's take a walk, okay?"

Jamie washed up Max's face and got him dressed. "Eddie, Max and I will bring breakfast up, we'll be back." Jamie took his son's hand and headed for the breakfast buffet.

"So, I read what you had to say in your letter, Max," Jamie began. "And I'm very happy that you took time to sit and think and write down what you felt inside. I'm very very proud of you for that."

Max looked up at Jamie with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes" Jamie replied and sat down for a minute to look Max in the eyes. "Listen to Daddy. I love you very, very much. It scared Daddy very badly when you went off and it made Mommy very upset. We have a rule about hitting, and yesterday, you and I both broke that rule, didn't we?"

Max looked down and nodded his head. "Hitting hurts and it isn't nice. I'm very sorry that I hit you. It does not mean I don't love you, okay?"

Max nodded, "I love you too Daddy." He offered a sweet hug.

Jamie held his little boy tight, "You understand what you did was wrong and that when you do something wrong you have to be punished?"

Max nodded again, "But Daddy will not spank you again if you don't hit and bite me again. We hurt each other inside and outside right?"

Max nodded again, "Just wanted to play music, Mommy like it when max play."

"Yeah, she does," Jamie sighed and rocked him. "We love you no matter what you are doing or what you do wrong. Never forget that ever, not ever."

They hugged again, "You want to get Mommy some bacon and eggs?"

Max nodded, "I carry it, I'm a big boy." Jamie smiled, all seemed to be forgiven. For now.

Eddie had April dressed by the time they got back from breakfast. Max ran right to his mother and gave her a big hug. "Mommom, I got bacon for you!"

"You do thank you sweetie," Eddie smiled carefully lifting max and placing a kiss on his cheek. "You know how much Mommy loves bacon."

Max got in his seat still a bit weary of Jamie as he ate his food. Eddie made a point of helping Max first.

April reached her hands up "help please." Max smiled that his Mommy was helping him first beaming at her. "Thank you, Mommy."

Jamie smiled, things were better. Frank took the kids to the pool to give Jamie and Eddie time. "I hope you fixed things with Max, the more I think about you hitting him then more I hate it."

"Your father never had to discipline you Eddie? Max and I talked and came to an understanding."

"Yes, he had to discipline me," Eddie replied. "Of course, he did but never hit me, not ever did he strike me." Jamie rolled his eyes, "You just don't get it Eddie, and your only frame of reference is a man that ended up in prison!"

Eddie stared at him hurt, mouth open in shock. "How dare you say that about my father? He wanted the best for me and thought that was the only way to do it. You and your family aren't perfect," Eddie huffed

Jamie realized the damage he'd done in mere seconds, so much so that he was trying to apologize over Eddies' angry words. "Don't worry, Jamie," Eddie replied. "It's fine, it's all fine."

Famous last words, Jamie knew he was in trouble now.

Jamie helped Eddie clean up trying again to apologize for how it came out and trying to explain following her into the living room. "Eddie listen to me."

"Trust me Jamie, it's fine," Eddie replied. "Uh..." She brought her hands up to his face. "You know what I think I need some time to myself. I'm going to get a prenatal massage and warm cleansing bath...I'll see you later." Eddie got ready to go

"Eddie wait I want to talk about this first please I didn't mean it like that it just came out wrong." Jamie tried again.

"It's fine," Eddie replied again. "Its fine, I'm going for a massage..."

Jamie sighed, "Eddie." He reached a hand out to gently grab her arm trying to stop her.

She left him there to sit and think, she needed time for herself. She headed down to the spa leaving Jamie to sit and think.

Sighing knowing, he was in deep with Eddie Jamie sat at the kitchen thinking until Frank and the kids came home

Two soggy kids ran to their Daddy for hugs before going to the bathroom to change. Frank saw Jamie's demeanor, "Arguing again son?"

Jamie sighed "yeah but I said something stupid dad and I know it hurt Eddie. She won't talk to me she brushes me off."

"She's sensitive," Frank replied. "What did you say and what did she say..." Jamie repeated his harsh words then..."And she told me it was fine." Frank knew what a big deal that was.

"I don't have to tell you that she is not fine Jamie. Somehow you must talk with Eddie and get through to her because you two need to work this out. I'll take the kids and give you privacy."

"I know she's not fine, but she's saying the FINE word and we know that means I'm in huge trouble. I don't know she said she needed Mommy time. Can you watch the kids? I think I'll take a walk."?

Frank nodded his head "yes of course son. Take as much time as you need to get your head together, so you and Eddie can work it out."

Jamie nodded, and Frank smiled, he knew this would take a special kind of intervention. Daniel Scott, a retired NYPD Chief was now Director of Security at Walt Disney World, he could make this happen for them. He placed the call and arranged the night.

Eddie returned from her massage quite relaxed. A dress was laid out for her on the bed, she felt this might be Jamie's attempt at making up. She'd see what he had in mind.

Frank had the kids busy listening to Eddie getting ready smiling as his plan was in motion.

She was prepared and ready to go by 5. "Have fun," Frank told her with a gentle kiss.

"Thanks dad..." Eddie smiled hugging both kids. "Be good and have fun with Grandpa love you."

She headed out and waited. Frank saw the coach round the drive then called her. When she picked up he said "Don't be alarmed, but Prince Charming is coming up on your right in just a second. Eddie looked then expecting to see Jamie. Instead she saw the real Prince charming

His teeth gleamed getting out to approach the window. "Are you Eddie Reagan? I am Prince Charming? I'd love it if I could escort you to dinner."

Eddie was almost speechless. She looked at him and he took her hand and kissed it. "Allow me..." He smiled and helped her to the waiting coach.

While Eddie was riding in style, Jamie was strolling through the park. He'd been called to the security office to receive his outfit for the evening. He didn't even question it, he just got dressed since his dad had called twice to see where he was, and now he was heading back towards Cinderella's castle at his father's request. He got a final call the equivalent of two city blocks away from the castle, the wording the same as Eddie's. Jamie though, knew his father's imagination, and expected exactly what he saw. Cinderella in her gown. She curtsied, "Jamie Reagan, I'm here to escort you to dinner with your Princess."

Jamie smiled, this had the potential to be very special indeed.

Jamie arrived just seconds before the pumpkin style coach. He dressed in his black, French cut suit, a starched white shirt and black tie. He spied the coach approaching, knowing Eddie would be stepping out. He held his breath, he knew she'd be a vision, she always was, but this...

Eddie, assisted by Prince Charming, stepped out of the coach dressed in a flowing black dress, just brushing her knee. It sported her usual deep V-neck, accentuating the changes in her body from the pregnancy. She took Jamie's breath away. In her hair, she wore his silver comb, this time adorned with flowers. She did indeed look like a princess.

Cinderella walked Jamie over toward Eddie and Prince Charming walked Eddie over toward Jamie. They met in the middle of the mosaic tile floor in the center of the castle. Their magnetism took over Jamie reached out for Eddie as she reached out for him. "I'm sorry," the said simultaneously. "You look great…" in the same fashion.

The actor and actress playing Cinderella and the Prince smiled, even they could feel how truly in love this couple was. Cinderella and her prince stepped away, arm in arm, to resume their regular duties whilst the matre'D of the restaurant came to escort them to their table.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie," Jamie sighed. "I never should have said that about your father, I never should have spanked Max, I never…"

"I should have listened and not judged you for that," Eddie sighed. "I'm sorry we wasted today by being apart…"

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheeks and leaned down to capture her mouth. He poured all of his emotion into his kiss; his love, his apology, his desire for her. "Your table, ma'am, sir," the matre'd announced. "Our best selections have been chosen, then after I'll show you to your room."

"Our room? Jamie, you didn't have to do this…" Eddie spoke up.

"I didn't," Jamie replied. "I think it's Dad. He set this up…so sweet of him."

Eddie agreed, "He's a godsend to us. I can't wait to have this time alone with you tonight."

Jamie nodded his agreement and speared some food for Eddie to try. He fed her a dipped shrimp off the end of a tooth pick. Eddie seductively licked her lips.

They made short work of their dinner, then followed the host to their suite. Their overnight bags were there and a bouquet of flowers, "Remember you should be partners in everything you do…and you will never be alone. Love Dad…"

Eddie's eyes teared.

Jamie observed his wife, she was just so beautiful. He gently took her by the hand and helped her sit on the bed. She was just big enough now that she was a little off center and had a hard time doing certain things. Her body ached a bit here and there, but nothing diminished the joy of this time in their relationship.

"Did you ever think," Jamie asked as he rubbed Eddie's back and hip. "When we first ran into each other in Montana that first time, we'd ever end up like this?"

Eddie really thought about that question, "Yes," she replied with conviction. "Yes, I knew somehow, someway we'd be together again. I knew that…"

"I didn't," Jamie admitted. "I knew I screwed us up so badly…I knew that, but…I didn't know how you could ever forgive the biggest mistake…"

Eddie hissed a bit as he hit a tender spot, "Did that hurt?"

"No, just tight," she replied. "That biggest mistake, Claudia, gave us our beautiful little boy and the pain and passion from that first time in Montana, gave us our girl. There's a lot of joy that came from that pain, and this one…"

Jamie smiled, "We had a hard, long road, but we are here now and I wouldn't trade anything or change things, because what we have right here, right now, is really special."

Eddie turned and reached her hand up to cup Jamie's cheek. Their lips met in a soulful kiss, their breaths mingled and their tongues touched, each devoting their full attention to the other. Eddie's giggled as her body chilled with goosebumps, Jamie stirred in her such passion and emotion…he stirred in her such love and desire…

She wanted him and needed him…now.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

The brush of a feather could not match the gentle caresses of their fingers as they slowly moved away the clothing they had not removed in order to get comfortable when they arrived in their glamourous suite. Every nuisance of their bodies cried out to be touched. Eddie shut her eyes, she stayed in the moment, enjoying her husband's attentions and the feel of him beneath her hands.

The starch of his shirt gave way to smooth skin, peppered with the ridges and plains of his muscular chest. His lips nuzzled at her ear as he moved her hair aside to expose the sweet skin. He suckled, licked, whispered of his desire…her legs parted and opened to welcome him and get closer to him.

He moved her to the side, exposing the long scope of her back. He ran his hands up and down over the delicate curve, reaching out to cup their baby in his hands. "He's here because of this, because of this love, this passion…"

Eddie sighed, it was getting harder to accommodate their love making but they could not lose that all important connection. They just wouldn't.

His hands slid down her legs to her feet. He held and kissed each foot, massaging the arch with his thumb. The sensuality of his touch was driving her to distraction. She was so much more susceptible now to his touch. "Jamie…I…"

"Ssh," Jamie whispered. "You know I'm going to take care of you. I always take care of you."

She whimpered as he worked his way up her legs, his hands massaging the moist lips of her sex. His tongue dipped into her body, tasting her, inhaling her, drinking in her fluids to make her even more a part of him.

She writhed on the bed, grabbing the sheets, working her hands into Jamie's hair to hold him, then finally pull him up so they laid skin to skin, heart to heart.

She was ready, he was ready…but neither one wanted the moment to end.

Jamie dropped his head and held Eddie tight. Their eyes met and they kissed again and again to prolong the experience. In their state of arousal, they whispered to each other. "I couldn't see myself here without out you," he confessed.

"I know," she affirmed "Me too. Those times when we were forced to be apart…sometimes I couldn't even get up…"

"Those times are over, now we have nothing but our future."

He kissed her again, sealing his promise, then gently rolled her on her side, he couldn't hold out much longer, he had to join their bodies.

When the need was this strong, he would take her hard and fast, but now they did everything savory and slow, he revered her and her body for what it was doing for them, changing, expanding, and birthing their son…

He slid in slowly, side by side, and held still. They held one another's eyes, no words necessary. They didn't even part, just stayed attached, feeling the sensation and emotion of each other.

"We need to come back here,' Eddie murmured softly. "And make these memories with the whole family. I'm so glad we're having this baby Jamie…even once we got together and were living together, I always felt like someone was missing, but now, our son will be in that place."

He pecked her nose, "Our life is so full and our future right. We'll be safer in Montana, I'll be working you can have your garden that you want, we'll grow old like the Jobmans and still be in love.'

She liked the sound of that. "I'll sit on your lap on the porch swing, we'll snuggle and cuddle there, and we'll watch the grandchildren grow up. I'm not scared for you now like I was in New York. Promise me, Jamie, you'll be careful until your last day there. Please play it safe, promise?"

He cupped her cheek and touched their foreheads together, "I promise…"

Among the whispers, he began to move. She matched his slow, rocking rhythm, an ebb and flow, like a tide coming in on the shore. His sex was engorged and ready to explode inside of her, he had held himself still so long. She cried out when she felt him spill into her, it was such a welcome rush of warmth, it made her heart and her sex swell with joy.

They fell asleep pressed together, their child nestled between them in the protective cocoon of it's mother's body, their bodies still as connected as their hearts.

Eddie was squirming around in the large canopy bed and woke Jamie from a sound sleep. "Hey what's going on, are you okay," He sat up voice still musk with sleep turning to watch her curiously.

"My belly is itchy," she laughed. "When the baby kicks it feels like worms."

"Come here lay down next to me and let me see," Jamie sat up helping Eddie sit next to him lifting her shirt so he could take a look.

The skin had stretched, he could see Joe's little feet kicking inside. "I can fix that..." He got up and got s bottle of shea butter lotion. Eddie lay back some to be comfortable watching him

Jamie put a pillow behind her back, "You are all belly this time around," he observed beginning to rub the cream into her stomach.

"That feels good thanks yeah and he's kicking an awful lot..." Eddie sighed letting Jamie take care of her.

Hey, buddy," Jamie whispered. "It's Daddy. Daddy is here"

Eddie smiled, "You are so good the way you speak to him."

"I wished so much to lay like this with Max and let him feel me, hear me. Maybe if I could he'd be better."

"That isn't fully your fault Jamie it's in his blood he's little and that's all he knows but we can help him."

Joe kicked Jamie's hand, Eddie out her hand over Jamie's, they felt their boy together. "He knows your voice."

"He does he knows both our voices... don't you buddy you already know Mommy and Daddy."

"You are a good dad," Eddie told him. "You know what I see for Christmas in Montana?"

"What..." Jamie asked going back to rubbing the oil on her stomach smiling.

"A big real tree, candles in the windows, and of course you and the kids on a sled all three of them together Max in back and Joe in front...me making cocoa...

Jamie smiled stopping to meet her eyes, "That sounds really nice. We can build snowmen too and make snowballs or snow forts."

"We have a lot of property," Eddie smiled then sighed.

"What's wrong Eddie," Jamie asked softly

"Gotta pee," she sighed. "When I come back it's your turn."

Laughing Jamie helped her up giving a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll be waiting for you."

"It'll be worth it," she promised and blew a kiss as she headed to the bathroom.

Eddie stepped out of the bathroom then turned on the music box that was on the dresser. She softly began to sing, "Someday my prince will come..." She reached for Jamie. "Dance with me."

Smiling Jamie took her hand pulling her closer with his hand resting on her waist. "Always Eddie, I'll always dance with you."

They waltzed to the music, Eddie lying her head against Jamie's chest. Their night was perfect.

Jamie kissed the top of her head holding Eddie tight in his arms. "I love you Eddie."

"I love you," she murmured. "My Prince Charming."

He wrapped his arms around her burying his head in her hair breathing in. "My Eddie."

"My love, "she sighed and kissed his chin. They continued to sway to the music until it stopped.

After breakfast, Eddie and Jamie returned to their own hotel to find that Frank had both kids helping to pack up their own bags and prepare to head home. They stopped and looked up when they felt the presence of their parents.

April and Max both ran over to their Mom and Dad and gave them a huge hug. "Mommy, we did light parade and see Mickey Mouse!" April bragged.

"You did!" Jamie exclaimed. "Wow that is really special. Did you like doing that Max?"

He nodded, "We went on big boy rides too and April wasn't scared. I held her hand!" Max puffed out his chest like a proud soldier. He was going to make his parents very proud of him.

"You did!" Eddie beamed and opened her arms. "That's my big boy, Mommom is so proud of you. She gave him a big kiss. Are you guys ready to go out and have fun?"

"We have to go potty," Max said. "Potty now then have fun."

Jamie and Eddie smiled, their little guy was going to be okay, at least for now.

The family headed to Epcot that day, a special day for Grandpa before going home. Frank had done so much for them this trip, they wanted him to have time to enjoy the World Showcase and ride on Spaceship Earth, an old family favorite.

"Remember," Eddie replied. "Today is Grandpa's day so we have to be very good and let him have some fun okay?"

Both the kids were more than delighted to do that, they had gotten even closer to Frank those few weeks away. April skipped up and took Frank's hand, "Grandpa, I be your date…"

Frank beamed, "I couldn't think of a prettier one."

They headed to the American Experience first. It was a lovely program with poignant music and moving stories. Max sat intently listening to the music and watching the lights, April sat on Frank's lap, it was over both their heads but they appreciated seeing their grandpa enjoying himself.

The show took them from the Pilgrims arrival at Plymouth Rock until the present challenges. Frank was touched by it all, it stirred his patriotic spirit. After they got hot dogs and moved onto the rest of the countries. They rode the rides, saw the panoramic shows, and sampled the cuisine in each country. In France, April got to meet Belle, and in England, Max, with his parents watching, danced and hummed long with a one man band reminiscent of Bert in Mary Poppins. Jamie and Eddie were delighted with the happiness surrounding them.

The day culminated with a boat ride around the central lagoon and the Illuminations show, a display of laser lights. While the show was playing, Jamie and Eddie stood off to the side, holding hands, her head resting on his shoulder. It was a sight for sore eyes their connection and deep abiding love Frank couldn't think of a happier or more joyous day with his family and the little ones that were now sleeping Max on his shoulder and April on Jamie's.

"How are you feeling, Dad?" Eddie asked as they waited for the shuttle back to the hotel.

"With both hands," Frank joked making Eddie laugh. "Seriously, I feel great, I'm so happy to have had this time with you and to have been here today. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome," Eddie replied. "I'm going to miss you when we move. It's the best for the family," Eddie sighed looking at Jamie rocking April in his arms. "But we're going to miss you."

Frank gave her a wry smile, "Let's just say this trip gave me a lot to think on for my future, when I'm ready to hang up my shield, I might have to file a change of address card too. Pop always saw me growing old with Jamie and his family and after these couple of weeks, I think I see that too."

Those words and Max and April's soft snores, were music to Eddie's ears.

The plane landed back in New York in the afternoon. Eddie felt like she grew in the two weeks they were gone Frank helped the kids deplane so Jamie could focus on helping Eddie. "I can barely pass through the aisles now..." Eddie told him walking slowly to the front behind Frank and the kids.

"Don't exaggerate, you didn't gain that much and you are so beautiful." Jamie kissed her head.

Eddie smiled at him quickly "it feels like I gained a lot though..." she sighed joining Frank and the kids outside.

"Might be water weight from the flight too, we'll let you stretch and relax at home in the tub... come on let's catch up to Dad. They met up taking their time getting the luggage. Jamie carried his and Eddie's. His arm looped around her walking out together.


End file.
